Change
by spartan585
Summary: Beast Boy has received an offer he CAN refuse. Question is; is there reason to? Chapter 15 amended.
1. Chapter 1

"What?"

Raven's monotone voice cut through the air, waking Beast Boy from his reverie. He had been staring at her. Still in a daze, Beast Boy tried to think of something to say to avoid another dunking into the bay. He opted for the most believable thing he can think of.

"Uh, what?" said Beast Boy trying to act dumb.

"Beast Boy. You don't have to act dumb. You already are. But can you gather what few atoms of intelligence you may have in that empty space at the top of your body to explain why you have been staring at me for the last 10 minutes?" said Raven again. Her monotonous voice still remained but her eyes flickered with a slight hint of guilt. She didn't mean to sound so harsh. Her empathy detected a sliver of hurt well up in Beast Boy but the emotion disappeared as soon as it came. Instead, Beast Boy grinned widely before giving a simple shrug of the shoulders.

Raven's annoyance grew with every passing second. To think that she almost felt guilty for being so mean to this idiotic ball of fur. "Well if you're not going to answer me than so be it. You'd probably come up with some lame excuse anyway," she said before pulling down her hood. "I'm now going to my room to meditate Beast Boy. If you even think of disturbing me later on, mark my words, you'll soon learn pain in a whole new definition."

With that, Raven turned around in the opposite direction and glided away. It was only when he was sure that she was safely out of sight that he allowed a small whimper escape his mouth as the only evidence of the hurt she had just caused him.

_I can't. I can't appear like this in front of the guys. They can never know this side of me. If they did, they'll start to pity me and I can't have that. I'm already low in their eyes as it is. I know the only reason I'm still a Titan is because of my humour. I'll die if they finally decide to throw me out. If that happens, where would I go? Who will take me?_

Beast Boy thought to himself. He had been doing that a lot lately. And he knew why. He could sense it. He was almost an animal for crying out loud and it was obvious; he was increasingly seen as a liability to the Titans.

He was not smart like Robin, strong as Starfire, innovative as Cyborg and definitely not as powerful as Raven.

Raven.

The empath was becoming a frequent intruder to his thoughts as well albeit in a pleasant sort of way. He knew she hated him, loath him, despise him. But he loved her all the same.

He loved her violet hair which swayed in the breeze every time her hood was down.

He loved her deep amethyst eyes which seemed to peer into his soul every time he looked into them.

He loved her sarcastic wit. The only thing able to stand up against his unending tirade of jokes.

He loved her for her.

And he did not care that she despised him, loathed him or even hated him because he knew that she was an angel beneath it all.

But hell, sometimes even she can make him frustrated at times.

The alarm sounded shortly after.

"Titans, we got a disturbance downtown," announced Robin.

"Great, who is it this time?" asked Cyborg wryly.

"Not sure. The police say it's nobody we've fought before," replied the Boy Wonder in a determined tone.

"Alright! A new challenge huh? C'mon, just let them bring it," shouted Beast Boy as he punched a fist into his palm. He thought that his enthusiasm would at least garner some positive reaction from the team.

He thought wrong.

"Ok easy there grass stain. We don't want so many mishaps coming from you today ok?" said Cyborg.

"Chill, Cyborg. I was just…,"

"I know Beast Boy. I know. But just don't get carried away that's all."

"But…"

"I think he spoke for all of us Beast Boy," said Raven behind him as her purple eyes looked at him from beneath her dark blue cloak.

Beast Boy stared at her for a moment before forcing his hurt away and giving them one of his trademark grins.

"Well maybe I'll slow down a bit this time and finally let you all catch up with me," he said with a laugh. The rest of the Titans shook their heads in exasperation.

Only Starfire did not admonish the green changeling. As they left the tower, she glided beside him.

"Do not feel the least bit perturbed friend Beast Boy. Our friends are merely concerned for your safety and well-being."

"Thanks Star. That's very nice of you."

"You are most welcome friend Beast Boy. Now let us proceed to perform the kicking of posteriors."

It took Beast Boy a full 10 seconds to understand the Tamareanean girl. When he did, he gave his first sincere laugh for the day.

"Sure Star, let's go."

* * *

When the Titans arrive at the crime scene, what they saw astonished them.

"Erm Robin, are we at the right place?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah we are," replied the Boy Wonder after checking the coordinates again through his communicator.

"Then, um, where are they Rob?" asked a bewildered Beast Boy as he scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"Look, whoever the perps are, they're here ok? I've double-checked the info given by the police and it says that it is here!" snarled Robin at his green teammate.

"Alright, alright. Chill man. Geez. All I did was ask a question. No need to get all jumpy," commented Beast Boy.

"Well sometimes you ask the stupidest questions. In fact, it's not sometimes, it's every time!" snapped the frustrated leader.

The remark brought a quiet gasp from the Titans and they became quiet for a few seconds before a voice rang out.

"Well, well. The famous Teen Titans here at last. Took you people long enough…or should I say, took YOU long enough,"

The Titans look up to see a man in a camouflage fatigues and a red bandanna looking down at them from the top of a traffic light particularly at Robin as he made his remark.

"See, I told you they're here," whispered Robin triumphantly.

"Hooray let's give it up for the Boy Wonder," rambled Raven sarcastically. The remark caught Beast Boy's attention and he flashed at her an appreciative grin. All he got was a glare from the girl.

"Look I'm not rooting for you or anything. Robin's just annoying me so don't get any ideas. You still ask stupid questions."

If Raven noticed the green changeling's ears drooped slightly at the hurtful remark, she didn't show it. Instead, her attention returned to the man standing on the traffic light…with a guilty look on her pale face.

"Ok, who are you and what do you want?" demanded Robin.

The man laughed in reply. His voice was rough and raspy like a stereotypical drill sergeant.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Well you gotta beat it out of me because I ain't telling you nuts, you walking traffic light!"

"Titan's go!" shouted Robin, incensed at the insult.

They were just about to reach the man when the superheroes were knocked to the side by blurs of movement.

"Oh I forgot to mention one little bit. I work in a team…and my team never lose."

The Titans recovered to see an equal number of similar dressed individuals eyeing them in a hostile manner. They were dressed like military personnel and their features were hidden beneath black coloured balaclavas.

"Hah! They don't even have powers. How do you expect to beat us?" shouted Cyborg confidently.

The man on the traffic light, now clearly identified as the leader shook his head slowly.

"Kid, from what I've seen. I don't even think powers are necessary."

"Why you?! Titans GO!" bellowed a clearly pissed off Robin.

Their opponents separated forcing the Titans to do likewise. Robin was just about to charge the leader when one of his team mates gave a spinning kick to his midsection knocking him to the ground.

"Your fight is with me Bird Boy," said the assailant, his eyes sneering.

Grunting from a mixture of hurt and anger, Robin took his Bo staff and propped himself up.

"You're on."

* * *

All the while, Beast Boy was about to follow one of the cronies but somehow, all of them seemed preoccupied with the rest of the Titans. It was almost as if no one wanted to fight him. He was just about to go help Raven when the leader villain jumped in front of him.

"You look lonely," he smiled.

Frowning, Beast Boy transformed into a tiger and pounced on the man. The man, however, was amazingly fast and agile despite his body size and was able to dodge all of Beast Boy's attacks. More astonishing was the fact that the man made virtually no attempt to return any attacks at Beast Boy in any way. Instead, he retreated slowly drawing Beast Boy with him until they reach an alleyway out of sight from the rest of the Titans.

Transforming back to a human, Beast Boy growled in frustration, "Dude, stay still would ya?"

He was just about to change into a gorilla when the man stopped moving and stood up straight facing him.

"I think that is quite enough."

"What are you talking about?"

The man smiled and casually put his hands into his pockets.

"Mr Logan. You do know I'm not trying to hurt you right?"

Shocked that this stranger knew his real name, Beast Boy could only give a dumbfounded stare.

"Alright I'll explain myself. I owe you that much. My name is Corax. I'm a mercenary."

"A mercer…what?"

"A mercenary. It means I fight under the employ of the highest bidder for whatever reason."

"Ok…So um, what are you doing here in Jump City?"

Corax's answer almost stopped Beast Boy's heart.

"I came here for you Garfield Logan."

"What?"

"Oh don't worry. Not in that way. Shit, I still prefer women you know?"

"…"

"Ok ok. Let's cut to the chase. I want you to join me and my team of mercenaries."

Beast Boy's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets and he took an involuntary step back.

"Are you crazy? I'm already in a team. The Teen Titans? Hello?"

"Oh, you mean the bunch of prebuscent adolescents whom you call your friends?"

"You know for a drill sergeant lookalike, you really know some big words."

Corax laughed at the remark. It was not a villain's laugh. More like a normal laugh that reacted from a joke well told.

"Well I have to say it was your humour that brought you to my attention Garfield."

"Ok, let's cut the crap. How do you know my real name? Only the Titans know that."

"Boy. I did my homework. Simply put. I know most of everything there is to know about you. So, how about my offer?"

"You're crazy. Why would I join you?"

At that statement, Corax's cheerful demeanor vanished and was replaced by a more serious visage. He took a step towards Beast Boy which was mirrored in the opposite direction by the changeling.

"Wrong question Garfield. What you need to ask is why not?"

"What?"

"Garfield, Garfield. From the time you set foot in Titan's Tower until now. Have you ever realized that you were…sidelined?"

"What?! No! What are you talking about?"

"Anyone can tell that you were the joker. The comic relief. The one the team turn to for a laugh. Someone who could see the so-called silver lining when hope seems lost."

"Well er, I do try to be useful," muttered Beast Boy. He felt strangely comforted by the words of his supposed enemy.

Corax gave a small smile, "Of course you do. You always try to be the best you can be. Both in work and play. Especially your attempts to make that purple haired girl laugh," as he pointed at Raven still battling Corax's man. Beast Boy was just about to go help her when he felt Corax's hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry kid. None of them will be harmed seriously. Maybe a few small bruises but that is all. I give you my word,"

"Why are you doing this anyway?"

"Oh, it's just to make this charade a bit more believable. My men have been briefed already. Trust me; they are perfectly capable of carrying out my orders."

"Why did you choose me Corax?"

When Corax spoke, the tone of his voice became gentle, "Garfield. I am a man who comes straight to the point. I chose you because you alone, among the rest have the greatest potential in my line of work. Your personality, your morals and of course your powers are huge assets that is useful as a mercenary."

"Not to burst your bubble there big guy but I'm not really the best of fighters, let alone some mercenary."

"See? That is one more reason why you garnered my attention."

"It is?"

"Yes Beast Boy. I have watched clips of you using your powers in combat and to be honest, you are certainly capable of doing more. In fact, I would honestly say that it is because of this that you are considered a mediocre combatant by the Titans."

At this statement, Beast Boy got a little angry.

"Alright tough guy. Listen up. The Titans are my friends. No. More than that, they are family. You don't know them like I do. And they do not think like that about me."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really."

"Well then. Tell me the last thing any of them said to you before you met me. Or let's be fair the things they have said to you just since today."

At that, Beast Boy grew silent. Like it or not, this Corax seemed to know what he was talking about.

"Tell me now Garfield Mark Logan; are those then, the words of a team that appreciates and respects you?"

"Well uh…,"

"Oh scratch that. Tell me how you feel right now to hear me say these words. If anything I have said so far is bullshit, I will leave right now and you will not see me again."

With that, Corax turned around and began walking away.

"Wait."

* * *

Beast Boy reached out a hand as he asked the man not to go.

"You…you're r-right. I-I have felt terrible knowing I am not as good as they think I should be. Them thinking of me only as the clown. I wish I could be more. For them. For her."

"For me."

"Excuse me?"

"You forgot to mention 'for me' Garfield. Remember if you have no respect for yourself; don't expect people to have respect for you. That is what's exactly happening right now."

Beast Boy's shoulders slumped as he pondered the words.

"Beast Boy." Corax hand returned to his shoulder. "Don't get me wrong. They are still your friends but you also have to realize that their respect for you simply is not as much as yours for them."

"Why do they think that?" asked the green changeling, sniffling.

"Because, you have not given them a strong reason to."

"What?"

"Let's face it; you joke around and when you fight villains, you are always in need of help. Except for the time you became that um…creature where you lost control. No matter how long you've known them or how tight your bond with them is, I dare say they are bound to see you as a liability. I know I would."

"Um, Corax? What is 'liability'?"

Hearing that, the man had to give a smirk for the complete ruination of the moment. But he quickly returned to seriousness as he told Beast Boy the unpleasant answer.

"It means that you are a hindrance to the team. Someone better off without."

Beast Boy was shocked to his very core.

_The guys think like that of me?_

Fresh tears began welling up in his eyes again. It had to be true given that now it wasn't just him feeling that way. For some time, Beast Boy had tried to surpress the notion that he was not as good, not as skilled, not as dedicated a Titan than the rest. Heck, even Robin was way better than him and he didn't have super abilities!

"What do I need to do? They are the only family I have left. I'd die if they decide they don't want me anymore."

"Garfield. If you take up my offer. If you allow yourself this one chance of a lifetime, I can assure you that it will be for the better. Think of joining the Reapers as the same move you did when you left the Doom Patrol for the Titans."

By now, Beast Boy did not care how Corax knew about his time in the Doom Patrol. Hell he probably knew how he got his powers. Sakutia. His parents…

"I-I don't know Corax. I need time to think."

"Of course, you do. In fact, think as long as you want. This is a big step you're taking and I want you to be under as little pressure as possible."

"Thanks Corax," smiled Beast Boy. "You know for a villain you ain't so bad."

Corax gave a chuckle.

"That's because I ain't one kid. Well maybe not all the time."

With that, the mercenary fished out a name card and gave it to Beast Boy.

"Here, Garfield. When you have reached a decision, give me a call."

"Ok. Thanks. I will."

"You're welcome. And so you know my team and I really do need to make a believable exit. Sooo…no hard feelings, k?"

"Wha…?"

Beast Boy never got to finish his sentence as Corax's fist connected with his jaw, knocking him out. Satisfied that the changeling was not getting up, he gave a shrill whistle; the signal to retreat. One by one, the mercenaries heard the signal and relayed it before making a quick retreat.

* * *

"Hey come back here! I ain't done with you yet!" screamed Cyborg as his opponent bade a graceful retreat but not before landing one final kick at the metal teen's chest as a farewell gift.

"Let them go Cy…," sighed Robin wearily as he rubbed his sore back. "Whoever these guys are, they are good. They fighting techniques are superior to mine and that's saying something."

"Aw c'mon. Just because you got yer ass kicked this time doesn't mean anything. It only means that when we do meet these guys again, they are gonna underestimate us," said Cyborg in a confident voice.

"I hope so bud," said Robin with a smile.

They were soon joined by Starfire and Raven. Both of the girls looked worse for wear but other than a few cuts and bruises, they were otherwise unharmed.

"These villains are highly skilled in martial arts friends. If I may be so bold, I would even compare their abilities to that of Tameranian Royal Guards. Believe me when I say that this is an understatement," remarked Starfire as she wiped dirt of her uniform.

"Yeah, they were tough. I could have sworn the guy I was fighting held back most of the time. Their agenda is not to hurt us. There is more to this than meets the eye," droned Raven in her monotone.

The rest of the Titans murmured in agreement.

Suddenly, Raven's left eye twitched.

"Where is Beast Boy?"

**Well that's Chapter1 for you. i apologize if the characters appear abit OOC. ****I hope i do justice to BBRAE fans out there. me being one myself.  
**

**if u guys have any helpful feedback pls feel free to review. Um, no flames is greatly appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

It took quite awhile but the Titans finally found their teammate lying unconscious in an alley. Robin had found him first and signaled the rest.

When Raven saw Beast Boy, a thousand thoughts were circling through her mind and it took most of her willpower to contain the myriad of emotions threatening to escape. The changeling was lying down injured at a spot just a few metres from where she had been fighting. Out of all people it should have been her who had found him. Should have been her who had saved him. Not Robin.

Her.

Tears of guilt and worry were threatening to appear in Raven's eyes as she glided towards Beast Boy. He was beginning to come to. Moaning a little, he slowly opened his eyes. When he saw Robin looking down at him, he gave a weak grin before opening his mouth.

"Hey there, Sunshine. Did the sky open up for you too?"

Robin gave a smirk. Turning to the rest, he announced, "Its ok, guys. If he can joke, he's definitely alright."

Sighs of relief could be heard as the news was told. Raven quickly wiped away her tears so that no one could see it before stepping forward.

"Look, just to be sure, I want to teleport Beast Boy to the Infirmary," she announced in her usual deadpan tone.

The Titans, including Beast Boy, looked at her in surprise.

Robin spoke, "Don't worry Raven. He's perfectly f…,"

The sentence was cut off by a death glare from the empath.

"How do you know that? For all we know he could have some kind of internal bleeding."

Now Beast Boy had to say something, "Raven, I don't have any internal bleeding. I'm perf…"

"Beast Boy. Shut up. You're going to the Infirmary and you're going now."

With that, Raven stepped closer to Beast Boy as black energy surrounded them. Within moments, the two disappeared.

"You know if I didn't know any better, I would say Raven shows more concern for Beast Boy than the rest of us put together," remarked Cyborg as he scratched his head.

Robin raised an eyebrow, "You don't know any better. Let's just go home." Turning to Starfire, he asked with a slight blush on his face, "Um Star? You, uh, wanna ride on the Bike with me. Um, flying must be quite tiring."

Thankfully, Starfire could read between the lines. She was a girl after all and it was obvious that the feeling was mutual between the two. Faking a yawn, she took the helmet Robin gave her and rode pillion.

"Of course friend Robin. Today's activities have been quite strenuous."

Robin gave a grin before starting the bike and moving off leaving Cyborg alone pondering what was wrong with the team lately.

* * *

As the health monitors beeped softly, Beast Boy sat on the bed looking at Raven as she worked. Her hood was down allowing him to see her violet hair moving in sync with her motion. Her eyebrows were furrowed as she focused on the task at hand. Somehow, her apprehension just made her face a little cuter in Beast Boy's eyes.

"You know, you could have just used your powers instead of hooking me to all these stuff," said Beast Boy casually as he shifted in his bed to get a bit more comfortable. The electrodes attached to his body felt uncomfortable on his green skin.

Raven did not answer him. She was too busy acting busy. In all honesty, he was right. She really didn't have to put so much effort just to check on her green teammate. A simple probe using her powers would have done the job faster. But it was the only reason she could think off to be alone with him. And the fact that he was shirtless was an added bonus.

_Say something idiot!_

_**Like what?**_

_I don't know…something nice for a change?_

_Say you like him Raven!_

_**What? No!**_

_Why not?_

_**Because…because um…,**_

_Figures…,_

_**I hate you guys…**_

_If that is gonna cure your denial than thank you Raven!_

"Hellooo...Raven?" Beast Boy waved his hands to get the empath's attention.

"What do you want?" she hissed, annoyed. Instantly she regretted her tone as she saw Beast Boy's ears drooped slightly.

"Look um, I'm sorry. It's just been a rough day for me."

Now at 18 years old, Beast Boy had never known Raven to not have a rough day. Either fighting a battle with her emotions of grappling with the constant burden of being a half-demon, the girl has seen it all.

"Hehe. It's alright but you could have fooled me,"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Relax Rae, I was just joking,"

"Well, don't. Your jokes have always been immature and stupid. All four years of them. I wonder why you even try…"

Immediately after saying that, Raven shut herself up. She couldn't believe she just said that.

"B-Beast Boy…I didn't mean…,"

Beast Boy was already plucking the last electrode from his torso. Picking up his shirt, he walked past Raven without another word and left the infirmary.

Recovering from her daze, Raven dashed after Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy please…I'm sorry," she tried to apologize but he just ignored her as he walked faster.

Raven couldn't blame him.

_**Damn it. I was so close and I blew it!**_

She finally stopped following him when they reached his room. Beast Boy slid the door closed and locked it.

Raven stood outside Beast Boy's room hoping he would come out. Usually, he did after a few minutes. Beast Boy was never one to hold a grudge. But Raven could feel that this time was different. Very different.

After waiting for nearly 15 minutes, Raven realized that her green teammate was not coming out. Tears of regret welled up in her eyes as she placed her hand on Beast Boy's door.

"I-I'm sorry Beast Boy. I d-don't know w-what got into me," stammered the upset girl causing a few light bulbs in the corridor to become engulfed in dark energy before exploding.

Raven took a deep breath to calm herself. Even though she had a greater rein on her emotions now, her powers were still influenced by them albeit to a much lesser degree. What she must be feeling now must be overwhelming.

"Please forgive me Beast Boy. I-I'll leave you alone now," said the empath with tears in her eyes as she waited a few seconds more hoping against hope. Still no Beast Boy.

_You've done it now Raven. He hates you. Congratulations. _ Anger taunted.

Dejected, Raven silently walked back to her room.

* * *

When the other Titans arrived, they immediately went to the Infirmary to check on Beast Boy. When they saw that he wasn't there, they went to his room.

Cyborg knocked on the door.

"Yo Beast Boy, it's us. You there?"

The door opened after a few moments with the green changeling's head poking out.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"We're just checking to see that you're alright," said Robin.

"Oh it's cool dude. I'm right as rain," said Beast Boy with a smirk.

The Titans smiled with relief.

"That is most glorious news friend Beast Boy. You must thank friend Raven for her concern," Starfire said as she clasped her hands together.

At the mention of Raven's name, Beast Boy's expression changed.

"She, um, won't be seeing me for awhile guys. Just had another fight," murmured the green changeling with a sigh.

"Another fight? What did you do this time Beast Boy?" asked Robin furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yeah man, I don't think it's cool man. She did try to help you after all. The least you can do was at least try not to annoy her for a few minutes," chided Cyborg.

Hearing these unreasonable accusations, Beast Boy got mad.

"Hey! Didn't it occur to you guys that maybe, just maybe it wasn't my fault?"

"What are you saying? It's Raven's? That'd be a first," commented Cyborg wryly. He meant it as a joke of course but he had no idea what had happened between the two.

"THAT'S IT!" shouted Beast Boy with an audible growl. "That's how you guys view me huh? I'm the joker. I'm the clown. I'm your little comedian. Everything that but your teammate! Well I'm not gonna care one damn bit because I know you people don't!"

With that, the enraged changeling slid the door close with a loud bang. He must have been working out as a crack appeared on the wall beside the door.

The three Titans stood dumbfounded outside Beast Boy's room. No one had expected the outburst. They were still standing there when they heard a sniffle coming from behind them. Turning around, they saw Raven. Her hood was up so no one would see her puffy eyes which were red from crying.

"He's right you know," she whispered. Raven hoped that with everyone here, they could apologize together and bring him back to normal. She knew he was standing just behind the door. Listening.

"What the…? Did the grass stain make you cry? Man, this time he's gone too far," bellowed Cyborg.

"What? No, it's not what you think," protested Raven. A hint of desperation could be clearly heard from her voice. _Oh Azar, what have I done?_

"It's ok Raven; you don't have to defend him. We're gonna get him out here and make him apologize to you," said Robin. He turned towards the electronic keypad beside the door to key in the override code. Before he could however, the door opened and Beast Boy stepped outside.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

As he slammed the door, Beast Boy immediately started feeling guilty from his actions. He shouldn't have shouted like that, his friends were clearly joking, weren't they? He was just about to go out and apologize when he heard the last voice he wanted to hear at the moment.

"He's right you know,"

Raven.

Stopping whatever he was doing, Beast Boy listened behind the door to the Titan's conversation. What he heard broke his heart to a million pieces.

"…he's gone too far."

"….get him out here and make him apologize to you."

Robin's accusation snapped something in Beast Boy's mind. _Corax was right. They don't care about me anymore. And worse of all, it was my entire fault. I let myself down. I let everyone down. _In an instant, Beast Boy's decision was made. He finally didn't care what the Titan's think of him anymore because inside, he was no longer one. He unlocked the door and calmly stepped outside to face the Titans.

* * *

"Well?" demanded Robin as he folded his arms.

Raven glowered at him before walking towards Beast Boy. Her eyes glistened as she tried to set things right.

"Beast Boy, please. They are wrong. It's not your fault. It was mine. I…,"

She was cut off from her apology as Beast Boy held up his hand. His head had been hanging but they were now raised and faced her as he spoke.

"No, Raven, it has to be my fault,"

Raven was shocked at the changeling's tone. It was so dead. So monotonous. And his eyes. They showed so much pain that Raven couldn't bear to look at them.

"…it is my fault," Beast Boy droned. "For four years I have been tormenting you with my stupid jokes and never realizing they caused you so much pain. All this time, I thought I was doing you and the guys a favor. Now I know that I was mistaken."

"Beast Boy…no," whimpered Raven. Starfire was sobbing quietly. Even Cyborg and Robin shifted uncomfortably despite trying to maintain a stern demeanor.

But Beast Boy ignored her, "I don't want to be a burden to you guys. It's already hard with our job of protecting Jump City. So…yeah I promise you guys, from now on, you guys don't need to worry about me making stupid jokes or anything anymore."

Finished, Beast Boy looked at Robin and Cyborg. They flinched beneath his gaze until Robin spoke up.

"Um, yeah. Don't uh, do it again. Right Cyborg?" he said weakly trying to muster a small grin hoping Beast Boy would follow suit. He didn't.

"Um, uh…yeah, ditto," muttered Cyborg uncomfortably as he scratched his neck.

Beast Boy's countenance changed as a smile appeared on his face. The Titans were relieved at the sight but Raven was not fooled.

"Well I'm glad that's settled. I guess I'll be going to my room now," chirped Beast Boy cheerily.

"Well we were planning on having pizza for dinner. You coming?" asked Robin.

"Of course, that'd be great," replied Beast Boy with a smile.

Cyborg's mouth went wide while Robin raised an eyebrow. Beast Boy had never been one to just react to a pizza invitation with a simple verbal acknowlegemment.

"Um, you ok buddy?" asked the leader.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired that's all. Today have been taxing on everyone,"

"Um, 'taxing'? Since when were you big on words?" asked Cyborg.

Beastboy just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I-I guess we'd better get going huh?" said Robin. Turning to Starfire, "You coming Star?"

"I suppose if friend Beast Boy is feeling better now," said the Tameran girl as she looked hesitantly at Beast Boy.

"Hey I'm cool. C'mon let's go get some grub. You coming Raven?"

Raven was slightly surprised that Beast Boy no longer attempted to call her Rae and it did not feel good to know.

"Um, sure. I'm feeling famished after today,"

After today's events, Raven was eager to make amends and she was sure refusing Beast Boy's invitation was not a good start.

* * *

After dinner, the Titans retired to their tower. Beast Boy was entering his room when a voice rang out across the corridor.

"Beast Boy, wait."

As he turned around, the green changeling saw Raven walking towards him. Her features were still stoic and emotionless but he saw in her eyes deep sorrow and guilt. She had come to apologize again.

"What is it Raven?"

The empath stood in front of him as she looked down at the floor.

"I-I am sorry Beast Boy. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please don't stop being my friend."

"Raven…"

"I'll even laugh at your jokes if you want. Just tell me one right now."

"Well, I don't really know…"

"Hahahahahaha."

A few cracks appeared in the wall as Raven laughed. Beast Boy stared at her dumbly.

"Raven…I did not tell you a joke."

At that, Raven stopped laughing. Red tinting her cheeks.

"Oh…"

"Raven, you don't have to fake anything. I know you don't like my jokes or anything about me for that matter. I've accepted it."

"No, Beast Boy. I don't hate you. I never did. It's just that I cannot show any emotion because of my powers. I'm sorry I have to admit that some of your jokes are a bit…lame but I do find one or two that are really funny. Please, believe me."

"Fair enough. But did you really have to put me down all the time? Especially what happened in Tokyo?"

"B-Beast Boy, I…."

"The least you could have done was a 'thanks for trying Beast Boy' or even a 'better luck next time Beast Boy' but no. You had to say some pretty nasty things which I'm sure have nothing to do with your powers. Am I right?"

"I'm so sorry Beast Bo…"

"Look, you know what? It's been a long day and we're all tired. Tomorrow we can sit down and talk. Ok, Raven?"

"O-ok, Beast Boy. Good night."

Beast Boy watched as the violet-haired empathy walked back to her room in a dejected manner and gave a frustrated sigh. It killed him to see her like that but he knew that it was for the best. He was holding her back. Hell, he was holding everyone back. He. A green-skinned freak. The Titans were better off without him.

It was only when Beast Boy was sure Raven had closed her bedroom door that he finally allowed the tears the flow.

**_I'm sorry Raven._**

Thought Beast Boy as he entered his own room and closed the door.

Safe in the privacy of his bedroom, Beast Boy took out his cell phone. He had just bought it recently from the mall a few days ago for no apparent reason. The communicators the Titans used were more than adequate but Beast Boy bought it anyway. He was glad he did now.

Dialing the numbers on the card, Beast Boy heard a few rings before a female voice answered, "Do you know what time it is? Who's calling?"

"Erm, my name is Garfield Logan. I'm looking for uh, Corax?"

"Garfield Logan huh? That's a pretty name. Hehe. Well hold up, I'll patch you through."

_**That was um, friendly**. _Beast Boy thought with a bemused grin.

"Greetings again Mr Logan," the raspy drill-sergeant voice of Corax sounded through the phone.

"Greetings too, um, Mr Corax," gulped the changeling. Somehow, the man's voice was always evoking some fear in him.

Corax gave a small chuckle, "Please, call me Corax. Now what can I do for you?"

Beast Boy thought for a moment before answering the question. This was it. The biggest step he had ever taken since moving on from the Doom Patrol. He thought of the people he would be leaving;

Robin, the fearless leader. The pillar of strength and the strategist. Beast Boy was sure he was going to miss all those training sessions Robin was always holding even though he hated them.

Starfire, the sister he never had. Yeah, she was easy on the eyes and no normal male teenager could not, not have a slight crush on the Tameran girl. But Beast Boy was no normal male teenager. He was a green-skinned boy with fangs in his mouth. God, he was more animal than human. He was going to miss the Starfire's limitless enthusiasm and optimistic view on life. He was happy that she and Robin had finally hooked up.

_**Well it was about time**. _The changeling mused.

Cyborg, his buddy. His brother. His gamestation nemesis. His best friend. He was never going to find anyone like Cyborg again. Not ever. Even with how the Titans view him, he could never hate Cyborg. He was going to miss him. The pointless arguments they would have over tofu and over the games they play. The pranks they decide to play on the other Titans. It was going to end all too soon.

And finally…

Raven.

Beast Boy knew that if there was any reason why he should not leave the Titans, she would be it. She was everything to him. He did not care that she hated him. No. Not ever. But he also knew that she could never love him back. Her powers did not allow that. He would be doing the both of them a favour by leaving. Maybe when they are older, they would find someone else able to make each other happy.

But God, did he love her. He loved her with all his heart. Her amethyst eyes which seemed almost like the real thing, he could get lost just looking at them. Beast Boy could go on and on but he had a decision to make about his life and Raven, as much as he wanted to, would not be a part of it.

"I've thought it through Corax and…I want in."

**Hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter. i'm beginning to amp the suspense a bit more and with the kindled romance between the two. things may get complicated. feel free to review the chapters already written. i can always further edit them. also feedback to help me write a better story for you guys is always appreciated. thnx again**

**Spartan585-Hal**


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously..._

_"I've thought it through Corax and…I want in."_

* * *

Corax's answer surprised the changeling.

"Are you sure you want to Logan?"

Beast Boy thought a bit more.

"Y-yes, I do."

"Hmmm. Alright, if that is your wish, then we should begin the training. Meet me at the outskirts of Jump City at 8 tomorrow morning."

"Ok. Sure thing."

"Good…and Garfield?"

"Yeah?"

"Try not to be late."

Beast Boy swore the man on the other line was smirking like crazy. Grinning, he spoke, "Very funny, sir."

When he switched off the phone, Beast Boy climbed up to his bunk bed. The day's exertions must have taken a toll on the young man as he soon fell into a deep slumber.

Just a few doors away, Raven sat on her bed in a lotus position as she attempted to meditate. Today had been a very bad day for her and she could not blame anybody else for it except herself.

_**Why am I so stupid? I should have seen it coming. I should have been kinder to him. I should have at least smiled at his jokes. Now he hates me. The only person who gave a damn about me now hates me. I have to make things right somehow. I can't lose him. Not when I've finally realize how unbearable it'd be without him. I can't do without him. I love him…**_

Raven opened her eyes causing the tears that had been welling there to cascade down her pale cheeks.

She loved him.

She loved Beast Boy. And it took breaking his heart to make her finally see it.

It took nearly her entire willpower to resist the temptation to go to Beast Boy's room right now and get down on her knees to beg for his forgiveness and his love.

"He's obviously asleep right now. No sense telling an angry and sleepy Beast Boy that his demon teammate is in love with him. No, it must be perfect. I'll do it tomorrow," muttered Raven to herself.

As she slid under the covers, Raven was filled with hope that maybe, just maybe things would turn out well between her and Beast Boy.

* * *

Morning came and Raven prepared her routine ritual of meditating up on the roof as the sun rises. Knowing the significance of today, she was meticulous in her concentration as she meditated. When she was done, the sun was already in the sky. Sighing softly with apprehension, she got on her feet and walked down to the kitchen for breakfast. As Raven made her way down, her thoughts were heavy about the green changeling.

_**What would his reaction be? Will he finally forgive me?**_

Stepping into the kitchen, Raven gave a small gasp of surprise for sitting at the counter drinking warm soy milk was none other than Beast Boy!

"Beast Boy?"

The green changeling looked away from the window that he had been staring at and looked at Raven.

"Oh, good morning Raven," greeted Beast Boy as he gave her a smile. As he did so, one of his fangs jutted out from his mouth.

'_**I never realized how cute he is with that fang hanging about his mouth like that**__,' _Raven thought as she unknowingly let out a small smile of her own.

"Heh heh, Raven? You gonna stand there all morning?"

"Huh? Oh, I guess not."

Raven was glad her hood was up so Beast Boy would not see the blush creeping up her face. She awkwardly walked to the kitchen to prepare for herself some tea.

"It's ok Raven. I made some of your tea. It's on the counter," said Beast Boy as he pointed towards the teapot.

Raven was shocked.

"You made me my tea? Why?"

"Just thought I'd do something nice for a change."

His words struck a chord within the empath causing her to feel immense guilt. After the way she had treated him, he had never returned the favor.

Ever.

"Beast Boy, you're always nice to me. Please don't say otherwise. In fact, it should be me saying that to you."

The changeling looked at Raven. He was not in the mood for an argument. Neither did he want anything more to do with her. It wasn't that he hated her. He just could not risk putting his feelings in a compromising situation anymore. He couldn't afford to. For her.

Finishing his soymilk, Beast Boy looked at his watch; it was a quarter to 8.

Good.

"Well, I'd like to stay and chat Raven but I gotta go."

"Go? Go where Beast Boy?"

"Out."

As he made to leave, Raven struggled to think of something to say.

Anything.

"Beast Boy, wait."

"Yes Raven?"

"C-Can you tell me a joke before you go?"

"…"

"Please?"

If it was any other day before this, Beast Boy would have fainted from joy. But today was different. Looking at Raven with a sad smile, Beast Boy muttered,

"I-I don't really have any jokes right now Raven."

"Please…uh, between the two of us you can call me 'Rae'," said Raven gently with a smile hoping that Beast Boy would reciprocate with one of his trademark grins.

He didn't but a blush had begun to creep up on his green skin.

"Thank you…Rae…but I gotta go. See ya later k?"

When he left the room, Raven sat on a chair with her head resting on her hands as she stared glumly at the pot of tea still steaming on the counter.

As Beast Boy morphed back to human from his eagle form, he looked around at his surroundings; the place was quite deserted. With the exception of a few rundown buildings, this particular part of Jump City looked almost uninhabitable.

"Good morning Garfield,"

Beast Boy jumped as he heard Corax's raspy voice behind him.

"H-hey…good morning to you too sir,"

Corax smiled as he walked towards the changeling. He was dressed in the exact same garments he wore on their first encounter. Beast Boy, on the other hand, wore his purple and black Doom Patrol suit.

"So, ready to start a new beginning? You can still back out you know,"

"I'm ready Corax,"

"Good, good. Let's go," said the man as he led Beast Boy towards one of the buildings.

* * *

When Robin, Cyborg and Starfire arrived for breakfast, they saw Raven staring at the window with her hood on.

"Raven, is everything alright?" asked Robin.

Turning slowly towards the three, Raven stared at them for a moment before gliding silently to her room leaving her teammates with baffled expressions on their faces.

"What's with her?" asked Cyborg scratching his head.

"Yes, I concur. Friend Raven is behaving in a more melancholic mood this morning. I believe her most recent argument with Beast Boy the day before may have been a likely cause," remarked Starfire as she scrounged her face in deep thought. "I think it is best if I have a 'girl talk' with our teammate. Friends Robin and Cyborg, please continue your breaking of the fast while I attend to this issue."

The two boys nodded mutely as they watched Starfire flew out of the common room.

Taking a seat at the counter, the two Titans contemplated the events that had happened. Their faces showed unease and apprehension as they pondered their next words.

"You know what, Cy? I've been thinking about last night too," said Robin.

Cyborg turned his gaze from the window towards him.

"Yeah man, me too. Do you think we were a bit harsh on the little grass stain? He seemed…different after that outburst. Like it wasn't him."

"I feel the same way too. Do you remember what he said? The words he said were…disturbing to say the least."

"Ditto Rob, I've never heard BB say something like that even when…" Cyborg did a quick look around to make sure Beast Boy was not eavesdropping, "… even when Terra was around," said Cyborg in a near whisper. He was not taking any chances. Terra was a touchy subject.

"I have to agree with you on that one, man. Last night's argument between Raven and BB was definitely not the usual kind; usually it would just end with BB unconscious for a few hours and everything's back to normal. But this time Raven herself is affected."

"Do you think…he was right?"

"Who was right?"

"BB."

"About what?"

"That it wasn't his fault. It wasn't BB who started the argument. We overacted"

"I'm not sure Cy. As far-fetched as it seems, it does seem possible. I'm just wondering what could Raven possibly have said or done that upset Beast Boy that much and to be honest, what he said yesterday just makes me feel guilty," said Robin forlornly.

"Yeah man, me too. I really hope what he said was just a spur of the moment thingy," muttered Cyborg.

"Ditto, Cy."

"His words, man. If he had meant what he had said, we have a bigger problem on our plate than we thought. He's my best friend, Rob, even a little brother to me and I can't forgive myself if I had him thinking of his worth like that."

"Me too, Cy. Me too."

The two Titans gave a long sigh as they sat in the kitchen; breakfast no longer on their minds.

* * *

Raven sat on her bed. She didn't feel like meditating knowing that all she can think about was the green boy whose heart she had broken. The feelings of guilt and self-loathing brought about a fresh round of tears in her eyes as she began sobbing anew. Her control on her emotions was stronger now so what could have been a terrifying onslaught of pent up emotions manifested itself in a much more subtle (and safer) way; her wardrobe rocking itself back and forth like a rocking chair.

Just then, she heard her door being knocked.

"Friend Raven? It is I; your friend Starfire. Are you alright in there?"

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Raven struggled to rein her rampaging emotions.

"I'm fine, Starfire, please leave."

"Friend Raven please. You have not been yourself and I wish to help you. Can we at least have one of the 'chats' so frequently carried out amongst human females?"

"No, I don't."

"Oh…alright then."

Starfire's voice displayed so much sadness that Raven could not bear to ignore her any further.

_**I don't want to lose another soul I care about.**_

As the auburn-haired alien turned to leave, Raven's door opened.

"Starfire, wait."

"Friend Raven?"

"Listen…I'm sorry for sounding so unfriendly but things have been quite confusing for me lately," said Raven apologetically. "Please forgive me."

Hearing her words, Starfire's green eyes lit up and a kind smile appeared on her face.

"Friend Raven, it is perfectly alright. I am your friend and my only wish is to help you. Will you please let me?"

Raven gave a small smile and nodded.

"Y-you wanna come in?"

* * *

"Dude…"

The view that greeted the young changeling was a decrepit and desolate interior of what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. The whole place was hollow and quiet. Beast boy could hear the echoes of his and Corax's footsteps as they stepped deeper into the warehouse. Despite the gloominess, Beast Boy noticed that the place was clean; in fact it was spotless. Corax was clearly a man who valued discipline and professionalism.

"You expected more dincha?" asked Corax apologetically.

"Yeah Corax, I kinda did. Sorry."

"Hey, it's alright. Can't blame yer for that. But we Reapers have a reputation for secrecy and to be honest a seemingly abandoned warehouse is a very cliché setting."

"…"

"It means that this place is a perfect hiding place."

"Oh."

As they neared the middle of the building, the two approached a desk with a young woman seated behind it. She was dressed in a conventional office garb and was quite a looker in Beast Boy's opinion. A split second later, he mentally slapped himself for thinking like that. It felt like he was cheating on Raven.

**_Raven._**

"You alright there, Garfield?"

Corax's gruff voice awoke him from his daydream. Whipping his head towards the man, Beast Boy gave a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his neck. The girl behind the desk was also staring curiously at him.

"Heh-heh…of course. I'm cool," stammered the changeling nervously.

Seeing the young man's demeanor, Corax gave a booming laugh, "Haha. Well, as you probably figured it out, young Valerie here was the one who answered your call last night. She's our newest and youngest member so I had her play the role of support specialist a.k.a receptionist."

With that, Corax gave another round of his booming laugh as Valerie blushed behind her half-frame glasses. Looking at her again, Beast Boy tried to imagine her in one of the military outfits which the Titans faced earlier and the scary thing was he could; with long blond hair tied up in a neat bun, Valerie had a body most girls would die for. She also had a sweet-looking face which belied her dangerous profession. In other words, she was gorgeous.

_**Just like Raven.**_

"You alright there Garfield?"

"Huh? Yeah, of course! Heh-heh."

"Hmmm. This is the second time you've zoned out young Garfield. Like what you see eh?" remarked Corax with a wide grin showing his brilliant white teeth.

Beast Boy blushed heavily turning his normally green skin into a rather comical brown. Not to be outdone, Valerie too, was blushing.

"Um, sir? You're kinda embarrassing the both of us," said Valerie for the first time.

"Well it's not my fault he's a healthy young lad with good taste."

The remark stunned the young woman for a moment. She was clearly not used to compliments.

"Gee, um, um, thank you sir. I-I think I'll send the both of you to the E-Enclave now," stammered the young lady who was now blushing so much, Beast Boy feared for her blood pressure, not like he was doing any better either.

"Will do Val. Will do," said Corax with a smile. Turning to Beast Boy, "Okay, will you kindly stand over there with me please?" asked the man as he pointed to a marked square a few metres from the desk.

"This one? Yeah, sure thing dude."

Valerie's giggle turned the two males' attention towards her.

Clearing her throat as she struggled to regain back a semblance of professionalism, Valerie adjusted her spectacles before pushing a button on the underside of the desk.

"Stand by for portal activation."

Beast Boy's eyes bulged.

"A portal? Dude…"

"Told yer it ain't what it looks like," said Corax with a chuckle.

Within a few seconds a buzzing sound filled the area and Beast Boy found himself immersed in a blanket of blue light before everything went dark.

* * *

"…and that is how I came to realize how much he means to me and how much I love him."

It had been almost an hour since Starfire had entered Raven's room.

One hour since Starfire had finally managed to convince Raven to confide in her.

One hour since the latter had poured out her feelings for the green changeling.

And one hour since the furniture in the Common Room had mysteriously been engulfed in black energy and began flying around the place.

The green-eyed Tameranian could only provide a comforting hug and soft hushes as she tried to console her distraught friend. She now realized the immense sense of guilt and sorrow that had been wrecking Raven and it pained her to see her 'little sister' this way. In secret, however, Starfire was quite relieved and happy that Raven had finally admitted to her feelings for her green teammate. It had been painfully obvious to the other Titans how close Raven and Beast Boy were with each other. The way they fight, talk (or argue), behave and basically react to one another's presence was unique for lack of a better word.

The two, in Starfire's opinion, were the epitome of the expression that opposites really do attract; despite their monumental differences, they were the perfect match.

"What's wrong with me Kori? I love him. I love him so much but all I do is push him away," whimpered Raven as she sobbed on Starfire's shoulder.

"Hush, friend Raven. There is nothing wrong with you. Even if there was, which I doubt there is, I do not believe that friend Beast Boy would feel any different towards you," whispered Starfire as she patted her friend's back.

Raven's sobs ceased for a moment as she looked at Starfire with tear-rimmed eyes.

"You sure?"

"I am undoubtedly sure, friend Raven. You are a wonderful and caring person and friend Beast Boy is lucky and blessed to love and be loved by you," replied Starfire with a smile.

Raven's eyes widened considerably.

"D-Do you think that h-he loves me?"

"Of course he does, friend Raven. How could he not?"

At those words, Raven allowed a tiny smile to grace her features.

"Thank you, Kori."

"The pleasure is all mine dear friend," answered Starfire. "Now, why don't you prepare something special for friend Beast Boy when he comes back? We can go to the mall of shopping together?" she offered with green eyes sparkling and her fingers clasped tightly together.

Rolling her eyes in mock exasperation, Raven pulled up her hood.

"Sure, Star. That would be nice."

_

* * *

_

_Garfield…_

_**Mom…?**_

_Son…_

_**D-Dad…?**_

_It's us son…_

_**Mom! Dad! Where are you?**_

_We're here Garfield…_

Beast Boy saw two silhouettes in front of a blinding white light that dimmed to reveal his parents.

_**Mom! Dad! **_

_No son, don't come any closer._

_**What? W-W-Why?**_

_Why? Why did you leave us son? Why?_

_**I-I…**_

_You could have done something Garfield. Why didn't you?_

_**I'm sorry! I'm sorry!**_

_Sorry does not change the cold, hard, fact…son._

Somehow the tone of his father's voice changed as he uttered the last word.

_**Please.**_

_We died, Garfield._

_**No, please don't.**_

_We died because you failed Garfield._

**_No..._**

_You stood there and watched us die._

_How could you son?_

_**No…**_

_We loved you…_

"STOP IT!"

Beast Boy's eyes opened as he yelled, thoroughly startling the young woman who was just entering the ward he was in causing her to drop a tray laden with food in shock.

Eyes widening, the changeling scrambled out of his bed to help her.

"I-I'm so sorry. I had a nightmare," muttered the changeling as he picked up pieces of soy and fruit from the floor to the tray.

Giggling softly, the lady gave him a smile before answering, "It's ok. It just means my reflexes have slackened. That would probably mean extra training from Corax if he finds out."

"Right you are, Felise my girl."

Felise gave an audible gulp before turning her head and looking up at the smiling face of Corax who was standing at the foot of the door.

"S-Sir. I-I didn't notice you e-enter," stammered the woman as she put the last of the food into the tray before standing up to face Corax as Beast Boy looked on curiously.

Corax gave a sigh.

"Well I was just gonna give yer 2 weeks of reflexive enhancement training. Looks like 3 would be a more accurate estimation don't you think?"

"Y-Yes sir," replied Felise as she stared at the ground.

"Oh don't be like that. You know what they say; if you ain't feeling the pain…"

"Then yer still feelin' the same," said Felise in a mock Southern drawl as she completed the expression for him.

"Well I guess I'd better be going sir. See you later Garfield."

The lady named Felise gave Beast Boy a small smile and a wink before rushing out of the ward. The changeling gave a weak wave as he blushed.

That smile.

Just like Raven's.

"Kid, if you're already swooning over two of my girls. You're gonna get a heart attack soon."

That comment knocked Beast Boy out of his reverie.

"Uh, what? Ha-ha. Whaddya talking about?" asked Beast Boy nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Rolling his eyes, Corax picked up the fallen tray with his left hand before offering his other hand to Beast Boy.

"The Medical Bay is clean and all but I think the floor can get a little cold at times."

The changeling gave a grin before grabbing the man's hand, hoisting himself up.

"Thanks dude."

"No problem. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. A little woozy I guess…what happened anyway?"

"Well, it was my fault actually. I should have told yer about the portal; a little gift from our clients from planet Ryza. It leads from the warehouse directly to the Enclave which is where we are right now. Portal traveling takes quite a bit of getting used to as you would have probably realized."

"I sure did,"

"Well the good news is nothing's permanent and you'll get used to it after a few times."

"Oh."

Corax gave a chuckle before placing a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"Well I'm sure you're hungry. C'mon, we'll pay a visit to the mess. Skyler may not be the best cook but she can make one heck of a meatloaf."

"Um, dude? I kinda don't eat meat."

"I know. Bad thing is, Skyler doesn't either."

"Really? But I thought…"

"'Meatless meatloaf'. It sure as hell doesn't beat the real thing but she's our best cook so far."

"Dude, this is sweet."

"Then you're a minority…kid, let's go."

**Chapter 3 for you guys. Hope you all enjoyed it. I try to make Raven as IC as possible but if its not satisfactory, or any other aspect of the story for that matter, please give me some helpful pointers.** **Also in reply to their ages they are as follows:**

**Beast Boy: 18**

**Raven: 18**

**Starfire: 19**

**Robin: 20**

**Cyborg: 21**

**If these ages are not Teen-Titans Animated Series canon. I apologize. Seriously, I'm not really sure what their ages are in the show except Raven's of course.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Starfire found Robin working out in the gym as usual. Knowing him, it was not that surprising to the Tameranian to find him there.

"Friend Robin?"

Deep in his own thoughts and busy punching the hell out of practice dummy which bore an uncanny likeness to Slade, Robin did not notice Starfire's presence until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Reacting from years of training as a crime fighter, the Boy Wonder executed a take down which ended up with Starfire pinned on the ground with her hands held above her head.

Realizing what he had done, Robin's eyes bulged.

"S-S-Star? Oh god, I'm so sorry," apologized the young man as he sweated more profusely in spite of the training he had already done. Quickly helping his auburn-haired teammate back on her feet, he cupped her head in his hands as he inspected her for any sign of injury he may had unwittingly caused.

"Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I? I-I didn't mean to…"

Starfire was, by now, blushing deeply. Shaking her head she gently removed her boyfriend's hands.

"Robin, it is perfectly alright. I am not harmed in any way."

Hearing Starfire's assurance, Robin began to relax a bit as he breathed a sigh of relief. Taking a small step towards her, he gingerly took her hands in his.

"I won't ever forgive myself if you got hurt Kori. Even more so if it is by my own hand. You mean too much to me, don't ever forget that ok?"

"I won't Richard. And…I know," answered Starfire softly as she looked into Robin's eyes despite them hidden behind his mask. It was slightly amusing for her to note that despite the time that she and Robin had been together, she still did not know the colour of his eyes.

_**He will reveal it in due time. i have nothing to worry about.**_

As their emotions began to take control, the two slowly began to move their heads closer; eyes shut, the only thing guiding them was the invisible bond that had brought them together. Their lips tingled as they as each individual anticipated the coming kiss…

"YO! ROB, MY MAN!"

Cyborg's yell could probably be heard halfway across the globe. One thing is for sure though; the couple in the gym definitely had. Hearing Cyborg, Robin and Starfire could do little to change their somewhat compromising situation because the cause of their interruption had already poked his head from the door of the gym.

"Hey Bird Boy, you in here? Oh great, there you are! Hi Star. Hey I was just wondering what to do…"

By now, Cyborg had seen the two pairs of conjoined hands and close proximity and luckily he was not too mentally challenged not to figure out what he had just interrupted.

_**Oops.**_

"What. Is. It. Cyborg?" demanded a very annoyed Robin with gritted teeth. Starfire, though, was still in shock. Her green eyes were as wide as saucers as she looked at her cybernetic friend in a daze.

"Uh, I was, um, wondering, uh, whether you would like to, uh, play video games with, um, me...?" asked Cyborg; his voice growing softer and softer with each spoken syllable.

"Me? What about Beast Boy?" asked Robin in an annoyed tone.

"Well, he was my first choice of course but the little grass stain has somehow disappeared," answered the cybernetic man.

At that statement, Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Disappeared? What do you mean?"

"He's not in his room, he ain't making any tofu in the kitchen and the Common Room couch is empty. Man, he better not be up to his tricks again. I swear if he does, he's gonna get the mother of all wedgies!"

"He's not in his room?"

Saying that, Robin looked at the clock on the gym wall. It was half past nine in the morning.

"Any idea where he might be?" asked Robin.

"Man, I wouldn't ask you if I did bro. So how 'bout it, wanna play? C'mon baby, I'm having withdrawal symptoms here," pleaded the Titan in a whiny tone. For added effect, the half-metal superhero got on his knees and pressed his palms together.

Robin gave an evil grin as he pulled a recovered Starfire close to him causing her to give a stifled squeal and a renewed blush.

"Sorry Cy, looks like I have to sit this one out. I'm kinda…preoccupied at the moment," said the Boy Wonder slyly as he turned his attention towards the blushing Tameranian.

Cyborg rolled his eyes and gave a nonchalant wave as he left the gym muttering about teenage hormones and couples getting their own rooms.

Finally alone once more, Robin stroked Starfire's hair as they locked into an embrace. Pulling apart slightly, he asked her why she had come.

"Well Richard, I came to tell you that Raven and I will be out of the tower for awhile. We will be paying a visit to the mall of shopping."

"Raven? Shopping in the mall? Wow, I need to get used to those two together," remarked Robin with a smirk.

"Friend Raven was feeling extremely sad due to yesterday's events and I felt that she needed a bit of the 'cheering up'."

"That's nice of you Star. Did she tell you anything?"

At that question, Starfire grew a bit uncomfortable. She knew that her talk with Raven was for their ears only. Raven was notorious about her privacy and Starfire was pretty sure that her feelings for Beast Boy was VERY private.

"Um, Raven was distraught at hurting friend Beast Boy's feelings and she just needed a shoulder to cry on. That is all," replied the Tameranian as nonchalant as her bubbly self would allow without arousing Robin's suspicion.

It was not the whole truth but it was not a lie either.

"Is that all?"

Something in Robin's tone indicated that he was not wholly convinced causing Starfire to worry that she would be forced to reveal Raven's confession. Thinking fast, she played her trump card.

"Why, Richard? Do you not believe me?" whimpered Starfire as her faced contorted to a hurt expression and tears started to appear in her eyes.

Eye's widening, Robin quickly hugged her, "N-Not at all Kori. I will never doubt you. I'm just concerned about Raven that's all. Please don't cry."

Adding a sniffle for good effect, Starfire nodded silently and hugged her boyfriend closer smirking. Raven's secret was safe.

For now at least.

Starfire broke the hug before giving her boyfriend a peck on the lips, "I have to go now Richard. Friend Raven is already waiting."

"Alright, see you later then Star," said Robin with a smile.

Starfire gave him a smile and another kiss before gliding out of the gym.

After training a bit more in the gym, Robin washed himself up before joining Cyborg in the Common Room to play some video games. Older now, the guys still find the venerable gamestation a trusted instrument to unwind and relax. As the Boy Wonder entered, Cyborg turned around to face him with a big smirk, a game controller already in his hands.

"Can't resist the call can you?"

"Whatever, Cy. Let's just see you keep that smile on your face when I beat your bolt-filled butt."

Cyborg gave a mocking laugh, "Oh ho ho ho. Well now, let's see how well you fare then in…DeathRace V!" yelled the Titan with excitement as he held up the game wrapper towards Robin's face.

"DeathRace huh? Oh you're so in it now metal man. I'm a master in this."

"Dude, I MAJOR in video games. I'll still beat you no matter what bird boy."

"Wanna bet?" asked Robin with an evil grin.

"Oooh, you're on…," answered Cyborg with a similar expression. "What's it gonna be?"

"Loser does the winner's chores for one week."

"I love it! You got yourself a deal," said Cyborg holding out his hand.

"May the best Titan win," said Robin as he shook his friend's hand.

* * *

Although it was not her first time to the Jump City mall, Raven still could not get used to the cacophony of emotions flooding the place. It was a mecca of voices, people, bright lights, sounds at deafening volume and…

_**So much pink.**_

Starfire had literally dragged her around the place as she tried to help her find something for Beast Boy. To be honest, Raven did not think that Beast Boy, the alpha male that he claimed he was, would be partial to a pink-coloured gift. It took awhile but after successfully diverting Starfire's attention to a discount sale (Starfire is still a girl despite not being a human and discount sales attract most girls like a Tameranian to mustard.), she had snuck away to clear her thoughts.

"Phew! I know Starfire means well but there is only so much I can take," said the empath to herself as she breathed out a sigh of relief. Looking back, Raven let out as smirk seeing Starfire engaging in a tug of war with 5 other shoppers over a blouse.

The 5 were teaming up against her.

And they were losing.

Walking around the mall by herself, Raven looked around for a suitable shop.

_**Wow, this place just gets bigger each time I come here.**_

_That's because the last time you came here was 6 months ago, you moron!_

_Hold your tongue Rude, we must help Raven find something nice for Beast Boy._

_Yippee! I love the mall! So many people! Oh wow, is that the fountain? I LOVE FOUNTAINS!_

Raven swore people were staring at her for a moment as she subconsciously covered her ears with her hands to block out Happy's particularly loud screeching.

_**Happy. You like everything. Can everyone just keep it down so I can actually find what I'm looking for? All of you are giving me a headache.**_

_Okie-dokie Ravie. _

_Well somebody is displaying an exceptional amount of stress to obtain a simple gift._

_**You're not helping Knowledge.**_

_P-Please don't be mad Raven, we d-didn't mean to make you mad._

_**It's alright Timid. I'm not mad.  
**_

_R-Really? Well in that case, I-I'm also sorry about the time…_

_And the floodgate opens…_

_Hold your tongue Rude._

_Whatever you say, oh Bookwormish One._

_Hmph._

_**I hate this little…**_

Raven never got to tell her emotions what she hated as the next thing she knew was a sharp pain in her face and an 'oomph' followed by the realization that she was on the floor of the mall together with a dazed looking young woman with blond hair and plastic bags all around them. The blond girl was rubbing the side of her head as she gave Raven a sheepish grin.

"He-he, sorry 'bout that."

"It's alright. Just look where you're going next time."

The girl gave a wide smile, "I sure will. Here, let me help you up."

With that she scrambled up on her feet and walking over to Raven offered her hand. The Titan did not return her smile, keeping to her stoic demeanor. Nevertheless, she did accept the girls help and hoisted herself up.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Looking around at the mess, the girl began to pick up her belongings. Raven bent down to help causing the girl to wave her hand as her other hand touched the empath lightly on the shoulder.

"Please, don't bother. I've caused enough trouble for you miss."

"It's alright, really. I insist," said Raven with a tiny smile.

"Oh, alright then. Thank you very much and sorry again."

"Like I said, it's alright. My name is Raven. What's yours?"

"Oh, it's Valerie."

* * *

"Hey Rob?"

"Yeah, Cy?"

It had only been an hour since the two have started playing. Already, Beast Boy's absence is already being felt.

"Beast Boy still ain't here yet."

"I've noticed that Cy," remarked Robin absent-mindedly as he struggled to figure out a way to overtake Cyborg's car.

"I'm getting worried man. We've been here for some time. He should've already come down for breakfast or something."

Robin set their game to 'pause'.

"You've got a point Cyborg. Where can he be?"

"I dunno man. But I'm gonna look for the lil' guy. You coming?"

"Sure thing, Cy," said the smaller Titan as the both of them got off the couch to begin their search.

As the two walked along the corridor leading to Beast Boy's room, the event's that occurred the night before replayed again in their minds.

"I'm sorry if I made him think he was only the team's joker. He's much more than that. I know he may not be the smartest tool in the shed but the kid definitely knows what he's doing when the time's right.," muttered Cyborg, breaking the somber silence.

"I know you are. I feel the same way too. I just can't help feeling like a jerk about the thing's i said to him yesterday. Maybe we can make it up to him somehow? Like letting him win a few rounds of Mega Monkeys against you, Cy?"

Cyborg gave a chuckle.

"Man, there are limits Rob. Besides, if I let him win, he's gonna brag about it for at least a week!"

Robin smirked at the reply realizing that he was right. But if it meant getting their green friend back to normal again, the Titan leader was sure that Cyborg would have no qualms about it.

When they reached the changeling's room, Robin knocked on the door.

"Beast Boy, it's Robin and Cyborg. You in there?"

"I've tried it already man, he ain't in his room."

Robin ignored him.

"Beast Boy, if you're in there please hear me out. I'm sorry about the things I said to you yesterday. I didn't mean it. You mean a lot to the team, Beast Boy. Really."

"Yeah, man. If you come out we can go out for pizza, how's that sound? I'll even buy you some of that vegetarian topping," piped in Cyborg. "And we can even go to the arcade if there's time. My treat," added the metal Titan.

The two pressed their ears against the door to hear any reaction from inside.

There was none.

After awhile, Robin looked at Cyborg. "Did you look inside his room to confirm he's not in?"

"Nah, man. After he didn't answer any of my knocks, I just assumed he was still sleeping."

Raising an eyebrow, the Boy Wonder punched in the override code for Beast Boy's room's security system. The door opened with a quiet hiss.

"Man, he's 18 years old already. I would have thought he'd figured out how to clean up his room already," complained Cyborg as he looked around the place with disgust.

Looking around, they saw no sign of the changeling. Taking out his communicator, Robin called his green teammate. "Beast Boy. Come in Beast Boy."

After trying a few more times, Robin switched his communicator off and looked at Cyborg worriedly.

"We gotta find him."

* * *

"Thanks a bunch Raven," said Valerie as Raven handed her the last of the fallen packages.

"No problem Valerie," replied the empath with a polite smile.

"I enjoyed your company but now I really have to go to my last shop."

"Oh, where is it?"

"Well it's that one," said the girl as she pointed towards the comic book shop. "My…um, dad likes to read comics so he kinda asked me to buy some for him."

"Comics huh?"

_**Beast Boy likes comics too. Maybe I should buy him some.**_

"Hellooo, Raven?"

Raven was knocked back to reality with a worried looking Valerie waving a hand at her.

"You ok? You kind of zoned out there for a minute."

"I'm fine. Turns out I need to buy some comics too."

"Oh, that's great! C'mon we'll go together," said Valerie happily as she beckoned Raven to follow her.

As they walked, Raven had time to really look at Valerie. She was a pretty girl; blond and blue-eyed and despite her rather modest clothes, Raven could see that she had a nice figure. For a moment, she felt jealous of the blond girl.

_**I'm sure if she wanted, she could get any guy she wants; including Beast Boy if he was here. Who would want a creepy demon like me anyway? I've got purple hair for crying out loud!**_

_You got that right, I bet she also probably wouldn't insult the boy she loves for four years either._

_R-Rude, p-please stop it. W-We're supposed to h-help Raven n-not make her f-f-feel even w-worse._

_Well she deserved it. Even I got sick of her hiding her feelings for him. _

_You know it is not her fault Brave, Raven is not used to feeling this way about anyone._

_Oh yeah? She could have fooled me. Especially with her gallivanting with that drag…_

_**Don't you dare mention him around me Rude. Don't you dare.**_

_Oh? And why not?_

_ENOUGH! _

The deep growl emanating from Anger silenced everyone, even Raven. Ever since Trigon's defeat 4 years ago, Rage had mellowed down into Anger allowing Raven to release the emotion from its chains. Nevertheless, her temperament still made her susceptible to occasional lapses.

_WE are going to get the comics then WE are going to go back home and apologize to Beast Boy. WHY? Because she loves him AND we will do everything I have just said TOGETHER OR ELSE! UNDERSTAND?!_

_Yes ma'am! Hee hee, is this how I give a salute?_

_Y-Y-Yes A-Anger..._

_Whatever...  
_

_**Thank you Anger. Never thought I'd say that.**_

_Don't get your hopes up too high Raven. I'm not doing this for you. I'm mad that everything here is screwed up because of that boy._

_**He's not just any boy Anger.**_

_I don't give a damn! I hate his jokes. I hate his happy and carefree personality. I hate him for making me feel this way__. __I hate you for breaking his heart. __I hate the fact that I can't hate him.**  
**_

...

...

...

...

_Hehehe. And the truth will set you free..._

_**Shut up Rude. You love him too, don't you Anger?**_

_I'm warning you Raven, just shut the hell up._

"Well we're here, what comics are you looking for Raven?"

Valerie's voice finally brought Raven back from her battle-scarred mind.

"Um, I'm not really sure Valerie. I'm buying the comics for someone else, not me. I don't really read comics," answered Raven. Her voice sounded a bit shaken due to her internal battle with her emotins but she fought the feeling down. No sense letting some stranger figure out how creepy she is.

"I see, well I recommend you buy this ones then," said Valerie motioning to a glass case filled with comics. They looked important to Raven judging by the fact that all the other comics were kept in wooden racks. "These are classic comics; First Editions and such. They're very valuable as collector's items but you can read them too of course. True comic lovers would love them. I plan on getting myself some of these too," added the girl.

"Your dad must really like comics," remarked Raven with a wry smile.

Valerie strangely started to blush at the statement.

"Y-yes, apparently he does."

Raven raised an eyebrow at the reaction. Nevertheless, she turned her attention to the comics.

"I guess I'll take your advice then."

The two bought 3 comics each and walked out the store.

"Well I had a nice time hanging out Raven."

"Um, me too."

"Well hopefully I'll see you around huh?"

"Oh, that would not be difficult, just watch the news. I'll be featured every time," said the Titan with a smirk.

"Are you someone famous?"

"In a way. I'm a Titan."

At the mention of the word, Valerie turned a little pale.

"Y-You're a Titan?"

"You didn't know? I would have thought my appearance is a dead giveaway."

"No, I mean, yeah, I mean, well now that you mentioned it, I didn't realize Raven is the name of one of the Titans."

"Oh."

"Well, um, nice meeting you, Raven."

"You too, Valerie."

With that, Raven walked away to fetch Starfire.

* * *

Watching the purple-haired girl leave, Valerie could not help but feel a little sad that things have turned out the way they had. Besides the Reapers, there was no one she could really talk to. Giving a long sigh, she left the mall and made her way back to the warehouse.

_**Wow, wait til I tell Corax about this. He so won't believe me.**_

**That's chapter 4 for yall. sorry for the long wait. suffered from writer's block and i really wanted to write a good piece for you guys. even so, i still feel i'll always have room for improvement. so keep the reviews coming k? u guys have been great!!!**

**spartan585  
**


	5. Chapter 5

"Dude…"

The Enclave mess hall was nothing like what Beast Boy expected. He had thought that it would look something like a military-style cafeteria but no, the mess was a page straight out from some restaurant catalogue; in addition, the place even had some sort of jungle theme going about it.

The walls had been painted a lime green colour and were decorated with life-like paintings of various plants and animals; some of which were clearly non-terrestrial. There was even a small garden in the middle of the place and the décor was complemented with a fountain which resembled a miniature waterfall.

"So, um, do you like the place?"

A soft voice from behind Beast Boy sounded, thoroughly startling the young man.

"Eep!" he yelped as he turned around.

What he saw almost gave him a double take; standing behind him and Corax with a shy smile was a beautiful girl in a chef's apron. Her brunette hair was cut slightly below the shoulders and her height was just about the same as Valerie; Felise was a bit taller. Her brown eyes gave her an almost demure look as her gaze shifted from him to Corax.

Beast Boy could not help but stare.

"Ahem."

Corax's cough could not come at a better timing. Whipping his head back as his senses were brought back to life, the changeling could only give a weak grin as he blushed heavily. The girl returned the amusing reaction with a soft giggle.

"Garfield, I'd like you to meet our non-official cook and adaptation specialist; Skyler," announced Corax with a bemused grin. "Skyler, this is Garfield."

"Hello there, Garfield."

"Um, h-hi to you too. Heh heh."

The two stood around blushing not knowing what else to do until Corax finally decided he had to intervene.

"Well what did you whip up for us today, Sky?"

Knocked out of her own reverie, Skyler stammered, "W-Well I made some tofu parmigiana. I got it off some website. The pictures looked good so I thought I'll just give it a try."

Corax gave a sigh.

"Tofu, eh? Well, I suppose that will have to suffice. For now." Looking around the mess, Corax asked Skyler, "Where is the rest of the team? It's not them to miss lunch."

"I'm not sure, sir. I haven't seen them since we had gotten news of our new, um, arrival," answered the brunette. Beast Boy swore he saw her stealing a glance at him for a moment.

"Well, I guess I'll have to go get them. Who knows what new prank they have coming up for Valerie this time."

Skyler gave a small laugh.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, sir. Felise would never allow that to happen and she's missing, together with the others," said Skyler with a smile.

"I just sent Felise for some remedial training Sky. I'm pretty sure she's not with'em. Felise takes her training a bit too seriously sometimes. I'm starting to worry about her."

"Oh. Then Haruka's our best bet to keep the rest in line."

"True. She's the most mature among you lot but I know Haruka; that girl has got her own bouts of mischief too. Well then, gotta go. Make Garfield feel at home would ya? You are the adapt expert after all."

At the mention of Beast Boy's name, Skyler's nervous demeanour returned.

"S-S-Sure thing, sir."

Corax cast a sidelong glance at the two and gave a knowing smile before leaving the mess hall.

The silence that permeated the place could be felt as the doors closed behind the Reaper leader, leaving two very awkward young people to decide the next course of their actions.

"So, uh, Skyler is it?"

"Um, yeah, but uh, you can call me Sky. All my friend's do," said the girl shyly, her gaze was latched onto the spotless floor of the mess.

"So I'm your friend huh? Sweet!" exclaimed Beast Boy with a friendly grin that caused his fang to poke out from his mouth.

Choosing the exact moment to finally tear her gaze away from the floor, Skyler found herself staring at her new teammate's rather appealing face.

_**Oh…wow…**_

"Um, Sky? You okay there?"

"Huh? O-Oh yeah, of c-course."

Smiling at the blushing girl, Beast Boy decided to ease her awkwardness by changing the subject. Truth be told, he was quite flattered really. It was not everyday that he met pretty girls who blush profusely each time he was in their presence. Any hot-blooded male would get a surreal ego boost.

Nevertheless, Beast Boy was not just any hot-blooded male. In the end, the changeling knew that his heart would forever belong to his violet-haired teammate. And no other girl could ever replace her.

"So, tofu parmigiana huh? Sounds real good," said the Titan good-naturedly.

Skyler gave some sort of a relieved sigh as she gave Beast Boy an appreciative grin.

"It sure is. C'mon, you must be hungry."

* * *

  
Far away at the other end of the massive complex known as the Enclave, a tiny group stood huddled around a single figure who was sitting down manning the complex's security surveillance system. The group was facing a large monitor which currently showed a certain green Titan. Pressing a button, the video feed zoomed in on the unsuspecting young man putting a smirk on the seated figure's face.

"THAT's our new teammate?" asked one of the huddled figures.

"Damn, he doesn't look half bad even with green skin and all. That's hot," muttered another absent-mindedly. The comment brought stares from the others.

"I'm just saying," said the figure defensively, a blush visible even in the dim lighting of the room.

"I like his hair. It's all messy and wild. Just like me."

"Great, Andy. Next you're gonna say he smells like you too."

"Thanks Shay, I… HEY!"

"At last, you finally took the time to actually think things through."

"C'mon, I wash myself just like you do too you know."

"Yeah, every other day…"

"Quiet you two! Ugh, the both of you just can't get through a sentence without picking a fight huh?"

"She started it, Haruka."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did too."

"Did NOT! And that's final!"

"Hehe, whatever you say Andy."

"Wait! T-That's not what I meant!"

"Oh wow…," muttered the one named Haruka with an exasperated sigh as she rubbed her temple. By now the two other girls, Shay and Andy were raining blows on each other.

_**This has got to stop. They do these all the time.  
**_

Stepping into the unenviable role as the peacemaker, Haruka caught the two by their ears and, with them yelping and screaming in pain and annoyance, brought their two heads together.

"Alright listen you two juveniles; we are teammates. More than that we are sisters and sisters do not fight. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am," muttered a very red-faced Andy. Shay gave a confirming snort.

"Good, I don't think I should but I'm gonna let go of you two now. Promise to play nice?" asked Haruka in a sickly sweet tone of voice as she tightened her hold on their ears a bit causing the two to whimper in pain.

"F-Fine. Just let go already," whined Andy.

"Shay?"

"Fine, fine. Whatever."

"Good."

Haruka released the two and watched with a certain morbid satisfaction as they rubbed their ears gingerly. Haruka was infamous for her ability to stop conflicts as suddenly as they had begun. Her mind was the sharpest and being one of the eldest, was also one of the most experienced of the Reapers besides Corax. It was not surprising then, that she was the Reapers' second in command.

"Damn, I wonder how many times that green bean had his ears pulled for them to turn out like that," said Shay as she rubbed her ear.

Haruka gave the girl a stern glance.

"That's not very nice Shay. It's likely that he had to endure many stares and pointing fingers for looking the way he does. I'd assume you would know better than that."

"Yeah, well, but…but *sigh* you're right Haruka. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry."

Both Haruka and Andy were more than a little surprised. Shay was never one to apologize so fast after a comment and she did it without being forced either. Ignoring the two's wide-eyed stares (and Andy's gaping mouth), Shay spared a glance at the security monitor where Beast Boy was still being showed.

"There is nothing wrong with him really. Nothing at all," said the girl softly as she felt herself blush a second time for the day. Looking at her two teammates who were now just floored at her behaviour and words, she growled at them.

"You two did not just hear that, got it?"

Andy and Haruka just nodded slowly.

The sound of the room's door opening brought the girls to a mad scramble to turn the video feed off or at least to another camera. It was too late however; Corax would surely had been waiting outside for the past few minutes. Stepping in was just a formality.

"Um…um…"

Haruka had been in bad situations before. Sinking in quicksand on Setrus Prime, facing off against crazy alien cannibals on the Durin Asteroids or losing Corax's car keys, she has seen it all. However nothing could equalise the fear she felt at being caught red-handed by Corax himself for spying. On the newbie at that. The rather cute newbie.

"And you even rope in Shay and Andy?"

"She didn't sir, we caught her doing it and…um, Andy decided we could keep a secret," said Shay.

"Nice goin' Shay, now I'm his target," muttered a thoroughly annoyed Andy.

Inwardly, Corax was pleased with his girls. Even when facing dire circumstances, Reapers never rat out on each other despite their obvious personality differences. The Reapers were a team but more than that they were family. Nevertheless, what they did was wrong and disciplinary action would still have to be meted out.

"Well, Haruka. I have to say I am very disappointed in you."

Haruka hung her head in shame as Shay and Andy looked on guiltily.

"As the eldest and the Reaper's second in command, I expected more from you than this. If it had been Andy, things might have been different…"

"But…but…," protested Andy weakly.

Turning to face the girl with furrowed eyebrows, Corax asked in a dangerous tone, "Anything you would like to add, young lady?"

"N-No, sir!" stammered the girl.

"Good, I didn't think so either," remarked the leader. Turning back to Haruka, "As punishment for your impulsive actions, you are to monitor these two on a 24/7 basis so that they do not get to any mischief."

"Um, sir? No offense but it's already kind of my job now actually," said Haruka.

Shay and Andy shot her dirty looks.

Corax smiled.

"True…but now, any 'mishap' that these two involve themselves in would be considered a dereliction of duty on your part so you would take the blame. All of it."

The dirty looks shifted upwards to become grins. Evil ones at that.

"W-What? S-Sir, respectfully that's not fair!" protested Haruka, her brown eyes wide with indignation.

"It seems that you still have much to learn Haruka. Being a leader is to be stuck with all the cards. Fair or not, it is your decision to make about how you want the outcome to be. Be grateful that it is just these two; I could have left you with just Valerie."

Haruka gulped.

"As for the rest of the flock…," sneered Corax at Shay and Andy, "The two of you didn't think to be let off the hook so easily did ya?"

The two girls stood like guilty schoolgirls as they grinned sheepishly.

"Both of you will be responsible for latrine duty for the rest of the month and the maintenance of…Snowy."

The two girls cringed slightly at the mention of Snowy. From their faces, it was easy to discern their opinions on Corax's decision.

As soon as he had finished meting out his sentences, Corax's demeanor became a bit more relaxed as he gave the girls a smirk.

"Don't feel so bad. Think of this as additional training. All this builds character in the end really...right, who's hungry?"

* * *

  
"Wow Sky, this is real tasty."

Skyler gave a murmured 'thanks' as she watched Beast Boy help himself to his second helping. To say that she was flattered that he liked her cooking was an understatement. For her to see someone actually asking for seconds was just too much. No one had ever given her that much appreciation before. Being the shyest of the girls, it was hard for Skyler to really connect with the rest despite their efforts. Somehow, Garfield did it effortlessly. He was easy to talk to and his grin was just too infectious to ignore.

_**And he is also a vegetarian! Oh God, I'm so going to church now. If I can find the time that is!**_

"You know back at the Titan's Tower where I live, it's great and all but the guys never did like any of my tofu. It's not like they even give it a chance anyway. One of them, Cyborg, he's my best friend but when it comes to food, me and him is as different as can be."

"How different Garfield?"

"Well he likes to eat meat and I don't and he absolutely HATES tofu but I do. He doesn't even consider it food so it's always the two of us in the kitchen going on about our debates."

"Debates?" asked Skyler quizzically.

"Yeah, the 'whether-tofu-is-real-food' debate or the 'why-can't-I-eat-that-rack-of-ribs' debate and my all-time favourite; 'why's-your-side-of-the-kitchen-bigger?' debate," explained Beast Boy as he gave the girl a wide grin causing he's prominent fang to poke out.

Skyler tried very hard not to laugh but a giggle managed to fight its way out earning her an even wider grin from the changeling.

"You shouldn't stop it you know."

"Stop what?"

"That laugh. You should never stop a laugh. Laughter is like a bug; it's easy to catch and before you know it, everyone's laughing along witcha and having a great time. I like to see that you know? Seeing people happy and that I helped them to be happy and all," said Beast Boy. Although he was smiling, Skyler could not dispute the seriousness of his words as he said them.

"You're a nice person Garfield. This Cyborg is very lucky to have a friend like you," said the girl as she blushed.

At her words, Beast Boys expression turned morose for a moment as he contemplated something.

"A-Are you alright? Was it s-something I said?" asked a worried Skyler, noticing his changed demeanor.

As suddenly as it had changed, Beast Boy's expression switched back to its smiling state.

"Don't worry. Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking that's all," said the Titan as he gave Skyler a reassuring smile.

"Oh, okay."

"Well anyway, I was just about to…"

* * *

  
Skyler never got to know what he about to say as the mess doors was opened up to reveal a beaming Valerie. Wearing normal civilian clothes instead of that office garb allowed her to blend in as an ordinary girl. Valerie walked up to the table where Skyler and Beast Boy were eating and placed the items she had bought from the mall on it.

"What are these Val?" asked Skyler curiously. She was, however, a little miffed that Valerie of all people had to interrupt the pleasant meal she and Garfield were having. Now the youngest Reaper is going to spend the next few minutes bombarding them with all sorts of news and gossip. Sure, she is a Reaper; a warrior of high skill but she is also a 16 year old girl and sometimes she had to be allowed to actually act her age. Not that she minded.

"Corax gave me a half-day leave and I spent it at Jump City's mall. Wow, I miss shopping! Look at this new cardigan. I got it for half price. Half price! Can you believe it? Even the vendors on planet Pavonis weren't that nice. And these shoes. And this…"

As the two listened Valerie rambled on and on about her little shopping trip, Skyler spared a glance at Garfield who was listening to her 'report' with amusement written on his face. Seeing the young man pay so much attention to her teammate, Skyler was suddenly struck down by a feeling she had never felt for so long; jealousy. Shocked and confused by the appearance of this emotion, she did not notice that Valerie had ended her small speech and that she and Garfield were looking at her with concern in their eyes.

"Sky, are you alright?" asked Valerie. Garfield looked on, his brows furrowing.

_**Oh great, now I look like an idiot in front of Garfield. **_

"I-I'm alright Val. J ust kind of zoned out there for a moment."

"Why?" asked Garfield.

"Um, b-because I was just w-wondering whether…whether Val would like some of my cooking!"

Skyler practically shouted out the last few words. Inwardly, she was cursing herself; she was the adaptation specialist damn it, why the hell couldn't she find a way out of this one?

Beast Boy could see that her body was trembling slightly.

"Of course, Sky! I love your cooking. Sure they could use a bit more meat but hey, at least their edible right?"

Somehow, Skyler took offense at the remark.

"Thanks a lot Val. I'm real happy that my food is not poisonous," muttered the girl with a forlorn voice as she looked down at her plate of half-eaten food.

"Hey, it's alright."

Feeling something warm rest on her hand, Skyler looked up to see Garfield had placed a comforting hand on top of hers and was smiling at her. Feeling heat rush up to her cheeks, she could do little but stare. Luckily, Valerie had walked away to the counter to get her meal. Skyler was vaguely terrified of what her teammate's reaction would be; seeing a boy's hand on top of hers.

"We, veggie eaters must stick together, right?" said Garfield again.

Breaking into a wide smile, Skyler nodded her head slowly.

As Beast Boy withdrew his hand, Valerie was just walking back to the table with a tray of food.

"I wonder where the other girls are?" wondered the blond aloud.

No sooner had she said those words, the mess hall doors were again opened revealing three very sulky-looking young women and a smirking Corax.

"You guys are late," remarked a beaming Valerie as she sat herself down beside Garfield.

Skyler visibly flinched.

"It's nothing really; the girls and I were just having a little chat on privacy...right, ladies?"

"Right…," the three mumbled in unison as they trudged towards the counter to get their food.

"Wonder what's eating them…?" wondered Beast Boy aloud as he watched the three girls.

Valerie and Skyler both could not help but giggle. The pun had been fully unintended of course but it was still funny.

"What's so funny?" asked the changeling when he heard the laughter.

"Nothing, nothing," said Valerie as she grinned.

When the new arrivals returned to the table, Andy sat on the same bench with Garfield and Valerie while Corax, Haruka and Shay sat with Skyler.

"Girl, not this vegetarian stuff again," moaned Andy as she poked at her food.

"I'd have to second that. Why can't we eat any meat?" muttered Shay, eyes glued to the tofu on her plate.

"Oh, it's not that bad. C'mon would you rather eat this or the stuff we found on Pavonis when we got lost in that valley?" said Valerie as she defended Skyler. Sky positively beamed at the show of support. "I mean compare to that, this is, like, gourmet stuff."

Skyler's smile faltered a bit. She hoped it was meant as a compliment.

"Alright, alright I give. But it doesn't mean we have to eat every single day. Besides, Sky, I've seen you eat meat before. Why can't we make some days like, uh, 'meat day' or something," said Andy.

"What?" exclaimed Garfield in surprise at the statement. A look of hurt showed in his eyes.

His reaction brought everyone's attention to him. Skyler looked at him uncomfortably.

"It's not what you think Garfield. Our line of work sometimes does not allow me to be a vegetarian. Doing so would sometimes mean starving and the Reapers have to be flexible to be able to complete our missions. But I am a vegetarian as well as I can be, Garfield, always have been. Honest," her voice carried an unusual tone of desperation as she tried to defend herself.

The table was quiet as the Reapers pondered the bizarre behaviour of their teammate.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Don't get upset. I'm not mad or anything," said Garfield as he tried to reassure a clearly upset Skyler. He did not know why she was so defensive but decide not to embarrass her further.

"I understand completely, Sky. You dudes…er, dudettes have to be um, professional about this, right? I know how it is; me and the Titans have to make sacrifices all the time. To be honest, we'd want nothing more than peace and quiet in Jump City but like Robin always say, 'Evil never sleeps'," Garfield made an exaggerated impersonation of the Boy Wonder much to the Reapers' amusement including Skyler,

"And when the city needs us, rain or shine, night or day, we'll be there because it's our duty to keep the city and everyone in it safe from harm. That pretty much sums it up really; duty. And it's even more great that we can still stay true to who we really are…"

The looks he got from them after his little speech varied; Skyler and Valerie were gazing at him in an almost dreamy manner. Haruka looked like she was about to cry. Andy was staring at him with a crooked smile and a dazed look in her eyes. Shay had turned her attention to her food and was currently spearing them viciously, all the while blushing heatedly and muttering 'mushy crap' over and over again.

Corax, who had remained quiet the whole time, gave a wide smile.

"I'd have to say young Garfield that even with my research on you; I still find myself underestimating the potential that you really possess. Besides me and the older girls, only you have really succeeded in shutting them up at the same time, even Haruka here."

With that, Corax let out one of his booming laughs causing the other Reapers to look at him in surprise.

"S-Sir, you laughed? You never laugh," asked a thoroughly confused Haruka. The others nodded that heads in confirmation.

"Well, what can I say? The kid's funny," said Corax as he laughed.

"Um…thanks?" said Garfield as he rubbed the back of his neck. At last, he found people who appreciated his humour but strangely, Garfield found himself preferring the compliments of the Titans even more.

"Anytime Garfield. Anytime."

Looking at his watch, Corax let out a frown.

"Something wrong sir?" asked Haruka.

"It's been almost two hours. I'm aware that Felise behaves like she has OCD but this is ridiculous. That girl has to know her limits."

With that, Corax got up to leave.

"Atten-TION!"

Shay's bellow got even Garfield to stand as the Reapers stood up in rapt attention.

"Alright Haruka you know the drill; clean up this place, inspection of bunks in 1 hour, free and easy for the next hour and training on module 2.1 later on. It should be easy enough for our newest initiate. I expect Garfield to be acclimatized satisfactorily by then and the team to kitted and ready when I arrive. Clear?"

"Crystal, sir."

"Good. At ease Reapers."

"SIR!" shouted the Reapers in unison.

Garfield had to hand it to them; when it came down to serious business they were literally soldiers. It was like a switch that could be turned on or off..

With a nod, Corax left the mess hall to get Felise. His absence was followed by a rather awkward silence between Garfield and the Reapers.

"I guess Felise is gonna get some, huh?" said Garfield as he tried to alleviate the tension.

"I guess…," said Haruka with a wry smile.

Another bout of awkwardness followed.

"Well since that most of us are here, why don't we introduce ourselves then. I've met Felise already anyway," suggested Garfield. Silence was never his thing. He could never stand it for long.

The rest of the table murmured their agreement.

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 5 for you! Hope you guys like it:) The next few chapters will likely be some juxtopositioning between the Titans and the Reapers with Beast Boy as the common link. I also added a little root for tension between the girls**. **They may be mercs but hey, their still people, right?**

**All in all, I hope this chapter sits well with you guys. I had to redo it three times. My computer is not my best friend right now:D Thank you all for your wonderful comments and reviews. Please don't stop giving them. You guys know who you are:) Until the next chapter!**

**spartan585  
**


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

  
Raven had been walking around the mall for the 3rd time as she searched for Starfire when she heard a soft voice whispering to her from a clump of fake bushes near the mall exit.

"Pssst, friend Raven. It is I, your friend Starfire. I am here."

"Star? What are you doing?" asked the bewildered empath.

"I am currently hiding, dear friend. I am currently being pursued by some boys of the fans who are adamant that I am their...what they call, 'dream come true'?"

Raven could not help but smirk as she heard that. Only Starfire can be so oblivious to the fact that she was an absolutely stunning girl who could summon an army of adoring fans (mostly boys) just by the snap of her fingers.

"What's there to be afraid of Star? You're a Titan. You can handle them," said Raven as she resumed her unsmiling demeanour.

"I suppose I could, friend, but I feel that I shouldn't because they are not villains. Maybe they can be a little disturbing and how do you say, 'weird'? Nevertheless, I cannot use my powers on them," whispered Starfire. She did a quick look around just in case her stalkers decided that seeing a certain violet-haired Titan talking to a bush was a tad too suspicious.

"I suppose you're right about that," muttered Raven. She did not mind fans but stalkers were really annoying. "But Star, you're just beside the exit. Why don't you just leave?"

Starfire gave a defeated sigh.

"I wish I could, dear friend, but it seems that the boys have blocked the way."

Looking outside through the glass door to see for herself, Raven saw a cluster of teenage boys loitering just outside the exit. Their acne-ridden faces furrowing with impatience and anticipation as they kept a watchful eye out for the Tameranian.

_**Wow, I've seen sickos before but this is new.**_

_Tell me about it…you wanna hurt them?_

_**No, Brave I don't.**_

_C'mon, it'd be fun. We haven't hurt anything lately._

_**Yes, we did.**_

Even Brave had no comeback for that one. Both knew what Raven was plainly alluding to. Raven, on the other hand, did not mean to make her emotion upset but she needed a retort that could shut it up. The last thing she needed was some footage of her in the Evening News beating up some teenage boys. Looking at Starfire, she held out her hand.

"C'mon Star, if it bothers you so much I'll just teleport us home," said Raven to her friend.

Starfire's face lit up as she stepped out from her hiding place.

"Oh thank you, Raven! You are an excellent friend!" exclaimed the Tameranian happily as she gave Raven one of her patented, however unintentional, death hugs. Unfortunately, the gesture also attracted the attention of Starfire's pursuers. Wasting no time, Raven chanted her mantra and the two girls disappeared in a swirl of black coloured energy just as the obsessed fans burst in through the glass door.

They appeared a moment later in the Titan's Common Room. Starfire appeared frazzled by the experience as her normally orange skin was tinged with a little greenish hue.

"I am indeed very appreciative of your kind actions friend Raven…but I believe that the experience of teleportation does not excel in the sitting of my stoma_-urrp_!" said Starfire with wide eyes as she covered her mouth before flying towards the bathroom.

Raven rolled her eyes before making her way to her room. As she walked, Raven took a look at her purchases; the comic books, the latest Zombie Massacre video game and a cookbook for vegetarian meals; that last one was technically for him although Raven did buy it for herself.

Raven had to admit, this was a lot of effort done to win Beast Boy's heart. She hoped that he would at least appreciate it. Cooking, for one, was not one of her niches. If it was a normal day, she would never even think of doing something like this. She stopped to ponder the reason for her actions.

_**It's for him. For Gar…**_

Thinking about her green teammate, Raven felt tears brimming in her eyes as she allowed herself to smile.

Pulling her hood over her head, Raven resumed her walking.

* * *

"Tell me again why we're doing this?" asked Cyborg to his spiky-haired friend as they drove around Jump City in the T-Car.

"Beast Boy's missing and his communicator is offline; what do you think we are doing?" replied the Boy Wonder as he scanned his surroundings.

"Okay. But why can't the girls join us, then?"

"Are you crazy? One, Starfire is gonna freak and start crying before making one of her puddings and two, do you have any idea what Raven would do to us if she finds out about this?"

"What did we do?" asked the cyborg bewilderingly.

"C'mon, from what happened yesterday. How can you not feel that it's somehow our fault? We were the ones that said those things to Beast Boy. We made him blow up. Heck, I'm sure that he being missing has got something to do with us."

"I guess you've got a point, man but...what makes you think Raven would put the blame on either of us?"

At that, Robin grew quiet before answering sadly.

"…because I'm doing it right now, Cy. I know I seem to push him the hardest of all you guys but that's because I see that he has a lot of potential to be a better hero than he is right now. You remember the Brotherhood, don't you?"

"How can I not?" replied Cyborg darkly.

"Remember how I was incapacitated? It was Beast Boy who saved the day. He led some superheroes whom he'd never really met before and made them an effective team all by himself. There is more to Beast Boy than the joker he portrays himself to be. I realize now that it is a role he had made for himself for all of us."

"What do you mean Rob?"

"C'mon let's face it; besides him or me if I'm not busy, who else would play video games with you? Besides me, who else would be able to help Kori adapt to life on Earth? Most of all, can you possibly tell me that Raven would not be able to be a bit more open with us if not for Beast Boy constantly harassing her to join us in our stuff? I swear she talks to him more than all of us combine. And he does all this without any regret or hesitation, he accepts us for what we are. That's why I feel terrible that he had that idea of what we think of him. We don't. I don't."

Cyborg's countenance changed at seeing how guilty his friend is feeling.

"Hey, don't sweat it Rob. We'll find him or he'll find us; either way we will get a chance to apologize…"

"It's not just that Cy," muttered Robin.

"What else is there?"

"Beast Boy did not answer his communicator. Furthermore, the signal can't locate him. Basically we're one Titan short; what if a villain attacks? What if more than one does? Contrary to what Beast Boy seem to imply, we cannot fight crime effectively without him. I hope he didn't decide to do anything drastic…"

"He won't man, I know I don't really show it much but the little green bean deserves more credit than we give him. He just…has his own way of dealing with things," said Cyborg as he kept his eyes on the road. Nevertheless, Robin could still see, from the corner of his eye, that the man was furrowing his eyebrow with concern.

"We'll make this right. Don't worry," said the robotic man again.

Wordlessly, the two searched on.

* * *

_Back in the Enclave..._

"Dude…"

"Come on, Garfield. Is that all you can say?"

"Um, what else do you want me to say?"

"Ugh, never mind…"

It had been almost 20 minutes in their little introductory session in the mess hall when Haruka decided that they really must start cleaning up the premises. After tidying up the mess hall (which was not too difficult considering the only place that needed clearing up were the counter and one table.), the group decided it was time to clean up the bunks and also show Beast Boy his new living quarters.

From their short exchange, the green changeling knew a bit more about the Reapers; there was Haruka, the diminutive second in command who made up for her small size with her big heart. As the Reapers' medic and counselor, Haruka was the balance the girls needed to juggle work and a normal life. It was obvious that to the rest of the girls, Haruka was seen as a mother figure and Garfield himself could vouch for that; Haruka was easiest to talk to and she possessed a comforting smile that had the ability to relieve any tension whatsoever.

Then, there was the firebrand, Shay; the combat specialist and the Reaper's all round critic. Shay also proudly admitted to being the one who fought Robin during the last engagement with the Titans and despite portraying a highly cynical personality, Beast Boy noticed that she did possess a certain tough-love attitude which Valerie had whispered to him was a privilege to witness.

Next, daring and brave to the point of pure stupidity or recklessness whichever is more accurate would be a good description of Andreana or Andy as she preferred to be called. Notorious for shooting her mouth before little or no thinking, the weapons specialist had gotten the Reapers in more tight spots than all the rest combined. Despite that, her tenacity and élan had also in more than one instance, resulted in all of them finishing their missions alive. Unfortunately, her personality had also made her a frequent target on epicentre of Shay's rather explosive temper. Nonetheless, the two shared a unique bond with each other despite their apparent character differences.

_**Just like Raven and me. **_ Beast Boy had thought fondly.

Skyler was kind of an enigma to the changeling. It probably explained the contradictory nature of her rather shy personality but highly innovative mind; not to mention her vegetarian leanings. As the Reapers' adaptation specialist, she helped with the planning of missions. Being also an accomplished artist, Skyler helped design the Mess Hall and many other parts of the Enclave.

Skyler, Shay and Andy happened to be the same age at 17 years old.

Felise, to Beast Boy's surprise, was portrayed as a rather stoic character. Described as being utterly dedicated to her profession almost to the point of appearing rather cold, the Reapers' tactical specialist worked closely with Skyler during mission planning. She is the same age as Haruka making the both of them the eldest members at 18 years of age although Haruka was technically older by a mere span of 5 months. It was rumoured that a friendly rivalry existed which still did between the two; one in which only Felise is aware of.

Last but not least and the youngest at 16 years of age is Valerie. Her past shrouded in mystery, she was found by Corax in a war torn African country during a mission. A recent addition to the Reapers, Valerie is a gifted gymnast and the team's support specialist. A self-confessed geek, Valerie was clearly the baby of the group. Her bubbly personality reminded Beast Boy of Raven's happy emotion. Seeing her all jovial and gay, Garfield found it hard to believe that she was a mercenary.

* * *

Standing in his bunk, the changeling did not know how to react. The room was spartan in its decoration. A bed, a cupboard with a built in dresser and a table and chair was all there is. The good thing to note was that he had the room all to himself. It would be a little awkward to have girl roommates when you are the only guy.

"I know it's not much but try and make yourself comfortable. The bunk's just been recently furnished so there's no need for you to tidy up anything," said Haruka with an encouraging smile.

"Thanks, Haruka," said the changeling as he surveyed his new accomadations. "It's okay, really. Where are all your bunks, anyway?"

"Well wouldn't you like to know," piped in Shay with a mischievous grin causing everyone to blush for a moment.

"Our bunks are located just down the hallway...oh, and we share a common toilet…if you don't mind," said Haruka. Her expression showed a bit of concern.

"Not at all, we share the same toilet at the Tower too. I'm used to it. Just make sure the locks work," said Garfield with a laugh.

Haruka smiled shyly. "Alright then, I guess we'd better go. C'mon girls."

Skyler was the last to leave. Before exiting, she turned towards the young man for a moment.

"You know, I could help you with the decorating."

"Really? You sure Corax wouldn't mind?"

"It's alright. You should see my room!" replied the girl as she grinned. Garfield could not help but laugh.

"Sure, that'd be great, Sky."

Skyler smiled bashfully.

"See you later Gar," she said before leaving.

After the girls left, Garfield closed the door behind him. It was sliding door just like his old room. With a tired sigh, he flopped down on the bed. At least it was comfortable. Now that he was alone, Garfield had time to think about what had just happened that day. He decided to check his communicator to check the time in Jump City. Flipping the gadget open, he gasped; Robin had called more than 4 hours ago.

* * *

"Gah! Where can he be?" yelled Cyborg in frustration.

He and Robin had been searching for the last 3 hours and there was still no sign of Beast Boy. It was now almost 3 o'clock and Raven and Starfire were bound to start asking questions soon.

"Come on, he can't just disappear into thin air! Where haven't we searched?" muttered Robin.

"We searched everywhere, man! The arcade. The pizza place. The tofu café. The comics shop. The park. Even Terra's cave! Damn, that grass stain really knows where to go if he wants to hide," yelled Cyborg again.

"True, wherever he is; it's obvious he doesn't want to be found."

After yesterday's events, he was uncomfortable with giving the Beast Boy another reprimand.

_**Shit, sometimes I hate being the leader.

* * *

**_

"Aw, dude. I'm so dead," moaned Beast Boy as he slapped his forehead.

_**Four hours? How come I didn't hear the alarm sound?**_

He tried calling Robin back or any of the other Titans, even Raven, but all he got was static. Somehow, the signal could only be received. Sighing in exasperation, he leaned back on his bed wondering what he should do next. He had to contact the Titans. Even if they don't need him anymore, he still had a duty to the city. Beast Boy decided that he needed to cut his tour short and return to the Tower.

Stepping out of his room, he made his way down the corridor towards the girls' bunks. Looking for Haruka's room, Garfield had to walk past several doors until he came to the right one. He was just about to knock when a scream pierced through the door.

"Haruka! What's wrong?" yelled the changeling worriedly.

Hearing muffled sounds of a struggle, the young man grew agitated, "Alright that's it! Hold on, Haruka! I'm coming!"

Changing into a massive gorilla, Garfield smashed the door down and charged in only to be met with an unexpected sight; there was Haruka, Shay and Andy entangled in each other's limbs. Their unkempt hair and clothes indicated that a fight had just taken place. However, the intrusion of a green gorilla into the room was an extremely valid reason for them to stop what they were doing and to stare back at the intruder.

"Garfield, is that you?" asked Haruka after prying Andy's hand away from her throat.

Switching back to his normal self, the young man nodded. Garfield had never felt more confused.

"What is HE doing here?" yelled Shay who had recovered from her shock. Haruka's legs wrapping around hers, keeping her at a distance.

"I have to ask you the same question Garfield. Anything wrong? Is everything okay?" asked Haruka sweetly.

_**She looks like she's been in some death match and she's asking ME what's wrong?**_

"I-I'm good. It's just that er, I need to leave…for a while," said Garfield as he wondered what in the world he had just interrupted.

That got the girls' attention. Scrambling up from the ground, they faced the young man with looks of concern.

"Leave? But, why?" asked Haruka. This time her words were laced with anxiety.

"Why are you leaving, Gar? Don't you like us?" asked Andy. Her eyes were strangely glassy and lips quivered as she spoke.

"No-No it's not like that," said Garfield as he shook his hands feverishly.

"Then what is it exactly? You better tell me now or I'll…"

"Let him finish Shay. Why do you have to go, Gar?" asked Haruka again.

"It's not gonna be long, guys. Robin called but I can't reply to his message. I just want to get a clear signal that's all. It seems that I can't do so in the Enclave. I think he wants to talk to me."

Garfield could clearly hear the loud sighs of relief from the three girls. They seemed exceptionally relieved to know that he was not leaving permanently. Suddenly, Shay walked up to him and before he could say anything, received a vicious punch on his shoulder.

"Ow! Why'd you do that for," whined Garfield as he rubbed his sore shoulder.

"That is for almost making me-...um, Andy cry, you jerk!" growled the girl before leaving the room.

"Hey, I wasn't crying!" yelled Andy as she followed Shay out. Passing by Garfield, she let out a sniffle causing him to feel rather bad. He did not mean to hurt their feelings.

After the two left, Haruka and Garfield stood around looking at each other.

"Well I guess you'll be going off now."

"Yeah."

Haruka smiled.

"Hey, don't worry about those two. They'll simmer down in a moment."

"You sure? They looked kinda pissed."

"Yeah, they did. To be honest, they did look unusually upset to me."

"They really hate me that much, huh?"

Haruka frowned.

"Why would you think that, Garfield?"

"I don't know. I always somehow rub people off the wrong way every time I meet them. I guess I really suck at first impressions."

Haruka gave a knowing smile before walking up to the green changeling to give him a comforting hug.

"You affect us all in a lot of ways Garfield and all of it is in a good way. Trust me, you are fine just the way you are."

Garfield smiled appreciatively. Breaking the hug, Haruka took out a watch-like device.

"Here, this is for you."

"What is it?"

"Corax told me to give it to you; it's a communicator much like the one you use with the Titans. It's much more advanced as it can be used beyond the portal. It also has other functions which I'd rather not bore you with right now," said Haruka as she grinned. Garfield grinned back.

"Thanks Haruka. You've been great."

"It's perfectly alright. I'll escort you to the portal…um, before you do so, do you want to see the others before you leave?"

"Nah, I'll be back soon anyway. Besides, after Shay's and Andy's reaction, I'm not sure seeing either Val or Sky's a good idea…or safe."

Haruka giggled.

"I guess you're right. C'mon then."

The two walked through the Enclave until they came outside the portal chamber.

"Is Corax cool about this, Haruka? I mean, I'm not breaking any rules am I? " asked Garfield as he touched his new communicator absent-mindedly.

Haruka looked at him with an amused look on her face.

"What kind of rule do you have in mind?"

"Oh, the 'don't leave a mercenary base filled with pretty girls' rule for example," said Garfield with a smirk.

Haruka blushed before letting out a small laugh.

"He'll understand. Sir is a good person despite his profession. He's actually more a father figure to us than our leader. He gave us a life. A purpose. That is something the girls and I can never hope to repay. Although he does get misunderstood sometimes…," as she said the last sentence, Haruka's voice trailed off for a moment before resuming her smiling demeanour.

"Alright, enough chit-chat. Let's get your green ass outta here," said the Reaper as she gave Garfield a playful shove.

Stepping inside the chamber, Garfield took one look at Haruka as he gave her a friendly grin. Haruka grinned back before pressing the activation button.

"Stand-by for portal activation."

* * *

Alone in her room, Raven meditated. She needed as much control as she could for tonight where she would finally reveal to Beast Boy her feelings for him.

Contrary to popular belief, Raven did not like to be alone. It was true that she needed solitude to help her control her powers but she only did it out of necessity to protect those around her. To make matters worse, her predicament brought out the thinking that she was some cold, emotionless person who abhorred company and attention. It seemed to her that besides Azar, or to a lesser extent her mother Arella, no one could ever understand her.

The Titans helped of course but Raven had felt for the most part that she was just another teammate. She was only exceptional as the much as her powers allowed her to be.

Until she met Malchior.

The dragon made her feel loved. He made her feel like a person whose gifts were not to be avoided but appreciated. That only served to make the heartbreak more profound when his treachery was finally revealed. Raven remembered how close she was to ending it all as she locked herself in her room after succeeding in trapping the dragon in his prison once more.

It was during that time that she saw Beast Boy in a whole new light. Until then, she had perceived him as an immature fool; a kind-hearted fool but a fool nonetheless. When everyone thought that she needed time to herself when she needed company more than ever, Garfield came and comforted her. Although he would never know, the green changeling saved her life when he came to her and told her that she was never alone.

"_You think you're alone Raven, but you're not."_

Garfield's words revealed a hidden maturity that he demonstrated only when needed. The time when he led the Titans against the Brotherhood of Evil also proved to Raven that he was more than just the light-hearted foil of the team. Garfield was truly a hero.

The recollections made Raven hate herself even more. Why had she been so stubborn? Trigon's defeat had enabled her a greater rein on her powers yet she had never indulged herself with her new found freedom, choosing only to victimize him even more with her jibes at his attempts to include her in the Titans' activities.

_**This is all my fault.**_

Burying her face in her hands, Raven wept. She was never been one for self-pity but right now, she just didn't care. She was going to make this right once more. Garfield had to know how much he meant to her. Calming herself she resumed her meditation.

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos…," chanted Raven over and over again.

_**Tonight…

* * *

**_

"Ooof! Dude…"

Beast Boy did not care if the portal was some state-of-the-art gadget. That thing clearly did not like him; he had passed out the first time he used it. Now, he had apparently materialized 1 metre off the ground. Landing hard on his rear, the changeling gave a pained grunt.

"Well, at least I didn't come back upside-down. That would really suck," said the changeling as he dusted himself. Whipping out his Titan communicator, Beast Boy tried to contact Robin again.

"Robin. Come in Robin. This is Beast Boy, over."

The communicator's screen flickered and the Titan leader's stern face came into view.

"Beast Boy! Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you."

Beast Boy felt a bit surprised that the Titans would even bother taking up such an endeavour over him. Nevertheless, he had to put up a front. There was no way he was going to reveal all that had happened to him just yet.

"I went out, Robin. No biggy," said the changeling as nonchalantly as he could.

From the look on the leader's face, it was obvious that Robin had difficulty believing Beast Boy.

_**Nothing new there. **_Beast Boy thought sadly.

"I want you back at the Tower, Beast Boy. Now," said the Boy Wonder before the signal was cut.

Flipping his own communicator close, Beast Boy gave a troubled sigh. Now that he had some time to think about it, he realized that keeping this secret was going to be harder than he thought; Robin was a detective trained by Batman, no less. Cyborg was going to wonder why his best friend was not going to be around to play video games much anymore. Starfire was going to have no more _willing _help in taking care of Silkie. As for Raven. Heck, she would probably be the one who finds out first with her emphatic powers and all. Nevertheless, the changeling was confident that if he could keep the real him a secret from the Titans all these years, this new situation was not going to be any different.

He just needed to be careful.

Sighing to himself, Beast Boy morphed himself into a raven and flew out of the warehouse.

_**Time to think of something…

* * *

**_

**Chapter 6! Sorry about the late update. what can i say? i've got writer's block:( it doesn't help that i'm a bit of a perfectionist. nonetheless, don't give up on me k? i'll do my best to keep up regular updates.**

**Please review and share with me your opinions and advice:) Thank you. Until the next update!**

**spartan585**


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

"…and he left? Just like that?" asked Corax as he stood facing the painting on the wall of his office. Haruka stood at attention behind him.

"In his defense sir, he did come to us first to tell us the news; even got a punch from Shay for that."

"Heh heh, yeah well I suppose it should be normal…what he's doing I mean," said the man as he finally turned to face the girl with a sigh.

"With all due respect sir, but you seem to take all of this very well. Garfield…left."

"And he'll come back Haruka. I trust him that he will."

"Why's that, sir?" asked Haruka.

"He came here by his own free will didn't he? He'll come back to us sooner or later. Trust me."

Haruka was silent for a moment as if to contemplate something.

"What do I tell Val and Sky? I've noticed that the two have been behaving very strangely since Garfield's arrival. They seem…more upbeat; more agitated than normal especially whenever Garfield is brought up."

Corax chuckled.

"It's not only them Haruka. The others have been acting up too…including you."

The girl blushed.

"M-Me, I did not…I mean, I'm uh…"

"Haha. Relax, it is normal to be feeling these kind of emotions. You are a beautiful 18 year old girl. Trust me; a lot of boys would be chasing you around asking for your number if you happen to walk down a street right now."

"Um, thank you sir," said Haruka as her face turned a deeper crimson.

"Tell Valerie and Skyler the truth. It's no big deal. Our lives are one filled with duty and sacrifice. As much as I would enjoy a more subdued lifestyle, the Reapers exist for a reason more than just being mercenaries."

"I know, sir. And I understand."

"Good. Assemble the team, we will begin training shortly. After that, I will inform you all of our latest assignment."

* * *

Beast Boy twiddled his thumbs nervously. Walking up the pathway towards the tower, he wondered what was going to be in store for him by Robin. The changeling had chosen to walk instead of flying. Somehow he felt that using his powers to accomplish simple tasks was one of the many reasons that contributed to the Titans' low perception of him.

_**Maybe if I pump some iron. Grow some muscles and stuff. Maybe the guys won't think I'm a **__**scrawny**__** failure. **_He thought bitterly to himself.

When he finally reached the Common Room, Beast Boy saw both Robin and Cyborg waiting for him. Their looks were stern and their arms crossed.

"So guys, what's up?" asked Beast Boy as he gave them a wide grin.

"Beast Boy, what were you…" Robin started to speak when he was quickly interrupted by Cyborg.

"Rob, I got this," said the metal man quietly before turning his head to face the changeling. "WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING, BOY?! RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT! MAN, YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A FREAKIN' HEART ATTACK AND I'VE GOT TWO! WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU? I SWEAR IF YOU SOMEHOW DIED, I'D FIND A WAY TO WAKE YOU UP AND KILL YOU AGAIN! ALSO…"

"Cyborg, calm down! You're not helping!" yelled the Boy Wonder as he tried to get the ranting cyborg's attention.

If it was a normal situation like a tofu-meat debate or something, Beast Boy would have found the scene somewhat humourous; Cyborg shouting loudly to no one in particular and his arms waving about and Robin struggling to calm their berserking friend. Heck, steam was literally shooting out Cyborg's ears! Beast Boy had half the mind to help Robin calm their metal friend down.

_**Oh screw it! This is some funny stuff! I just wish I had a camera!  
**_

Beast Boy sat sown on a couch watching in amusement the spectacle that was unfolding before him. By then, Cyborg was too caught up in his ranting to actually rant _at_ Beast Boy and Robin was getting tired trying to pacify the increasingly emotional cyborg. Finally, he gave up and sat adjacent to the changeling and the two continued to watch Cyborg wear himself out.

"…and to think *sniff* that I *sniffle* wake up every day in the early morning to fix the team breakfast *snort*. For over 4 looong years I've slogged *sniff* and toiled *sniff* and what are the thanks I get? SOME GREEN PUNK CAN'T EVEN HAVE THE DECENCY TO TELL ME WHERE HE'S GOING! Man, I'm rusting myself with this tears…I gotta go Rob. *sniff* I can't face this right now," sobbed Cyborg as he walked out of the Common Room.

There was silence between the two Titans as tried to process what had just happened. Seeing Cyborg cry was bizarre in itself; they didn't think thank that he had any tear ducts left. To see him bawl his eyes out was so…

"…disturbing," said Robin to himself aloud.

"Ditto dude," said Beast Boy.

Facing each other now, Robin decided now was a good time as any to begin the talk.

"So Beast Boy, what happened? Why didn't you answer your communicator?"

_**This is it.**_

Taking a deep breath, Beast Boy started to speak.

"Well, you see I was asked by the leader of the group that beat the crap out of us yesterday to join him. So I thought, 'yeah, why not?' so he brought me to this place where I met the rest of the team. Unfortunately, the place doesn't allow my communicator's signal to be sent so I had no way of contacting you guys. Furthermore, the alarm system somehow did not work so I had no idea you called. When I finally found the message, I got out of the place first chance i got but that was 4 hours later. So...here I am."

Robin stared with a raised eyebrow.

There was silence. For a moment.

"Okay-okay, I hang out with friends. Didn't realize you called. Happy now?" asked Beast Boy.

"Alright that's better," said Robin with a relieved sigh.

Beast Boy had to roll his eyes at the reaction.

_**So much for Boy Wonder.**_

"Beast Boy, I don't need to tell you that what you did was irresponsible and it could have jeopardized the safety of the entire city. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Um, sorry?"

"Just 'sorry'? What are the five words Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy sighed.

"Fine; I'll. Never. Do. That. Again," said the changeling with deliberate slowness. Robin had came up with this ridiculous routine just for him in response to the changeling's near uncontrollable urge to do something spontaneous which sometimes resulted with explosive effects. Even though he had meant it as a joke, Beast Boy could not help but feel patronized.

"Are we done here, Rob? I gotta meet up with my friends. Me leaving was kinda sudden."

"I guess, where will you be Beast Boy and who are these people? You never mentioned them before."

"That's because I just met them. C'mon, just because I'm a superhero doesn't mean I can't live a normal life, right?"

Robin grew quiet as he pondered his next decision.

"You're right. You're 18. You should be allowed a bit more freedom anyway. Just...don't do anything stupid okay?"

Beast Boy was annoyed at that last comment. Everyone seemed to think that he was some bumbling idiot. Well, they were right but it is all going to change. Pretty soon, Beast Boy would be gone from their lives and the Titans can finally function without some fool hindering them.

"Alright Robin. I'll try to keep out of trouble. I guess I'll be leaving now. Tell the guys okay? I'm not leaving town anytime soon if you're that worried," said the changeling with a little smirk.

The Boy Wonder smiled faintly back. Just as Beast Boy's back was turned, the leader's voice sounded, "Beast Boy, wait."

"Yeah."

"Just so you know, we don't think of you as just the funny man in the team. We…I appreciate everything you've done and the city so far. I know the rest feel the same way too."

Robin saw the changeling grow rigid for a moment before offering an easy smile.

"Thank you Robin," said Beast Boy before making his way out of the Common Room.

Walking along the corridor, Beast Boy headed to his room. His thoughts were a muck with confusion. What did Robin mean? Did the Titans really feel that way about him? Then why was he treated like some permanent rookie? The only time where Beast Boy really felt like the Titans view him as an equal was when he took down the Brotherhood but that was only under extreme duress; Robin had been captured. The changeling wondered whether things would have been different if he wasn't. That was probable. Who needed him when they got Robin.

* * *

"So Rob, how'd it go? Sorry for freaking out there. I dunno what got into me," said Cyborg as he appeared again a few minutes after Beast Boy left.

"Surprisingly well, Cy. But somehow, I feel that it could have gone better…" said Robin as he stared out the window.

"What do you mean, man?" asked Cyborg again.

"The way he reacted when I told him that we really appreciate his effort in the team; he…became as still as a statue."

"Maybe the grass stain's just not used to praises."

Robin rolled his eyes.

"No, he wasn't Cy. I just wished I knew what he was thinking. Oh and by the way, he made some new friends. That's why he didn't answer my call," said Robin as he tried to change the subject.

"New friends? What's wrong with us?" asked Cyborg incredulously.

"Let it be Cy, he's old enough to decide whose friends with him. Besides we can't be the only friends he has," chided Robin.

Cyborg just grumbled.

"Well, I'm gonna go talk to him. I have something to say to the green bean myself."

"Sure thing Cy…and Cyborg?" called out Robin as his friend was just leaving the Common Room.

"Yeah?"

"I dunno, it's just a gut feeling but I suggest laying low on the jibes for the moment? I don't think Beast Boy's in the mood for any poking to his self-esteem even if they are just jokes."

"Aw man, you worry too much! Don't worry, Beast Boy an' I are like two peas in a pod. We're tight, ya dig! He knows I'm joking all the time," said Cyborg as he waved his hand dismissively before leaving.

"I hope you're right Cy," whispered the Boy Wonder to himself.

Beast Boy sat on the top of his bunk bed. Technically, the top bunk was his real bed while the lower compartment served as extra storage space. Thinking quietly to himself, he pondered his next course of action. He was going back to the Enclave of course, but permanently? For that he himself was not too sure about it.

A knock on his door knocked him from his reverie. Cyborg's voice called from the other side.

"Yo BB, you in there? It's Cy, mind if I come in?"

"Yeah, sure dude."

The door opened and Cyborg entered.

"Man, at least clear a path to your bed or something!" yelled the cyborg in mock anger as he waded across the piles of stuff towards the changeling's bed.

Beast Boy grinned widely.

"What? And get rid of my own personal obstacle course? Never!"

"Whatever dude," said Cyborg as he returned with a wry smile. Finally reaching it after some difficulty, he made himself comfortable beside his green friend.

"So…why're you here?" asked Beast Boy.

"Nothing much, just wanna find out how you've been. I mean after all that has happened."

"I'm…good Cy. Just peachy," muttered the changeling. His eyes downcast.

"Dude, you're starting to talk like Raven. That's beyond disturbing."

"Haha…yeah, I guess I do," said the changeling as he smiled in spite of himself. Cyborg noticed the change and grinned evilly.

"Ho ho. Did I strike a nerve there?" teased the metal man causing his green friend to look up with a blush covering his face.

"What the…c'mon Cy. Not now. I ain't in the mood," chided Beast Boy.

"What? Okay, who are you and what have you done to Beast Boy?"

Grabbing him by the neck in a chokehold, Cyborg proceeded to give Beast Boy a series of 'noogies'.

"Ow! Stop that, you metal moron! Yeeow!" yelled Beast Boy as he received a particularly hard noogie.

"And that's for calling me a moron!"

After a few minutes of head abuse on Beast Boy's, the onslaught ended with the two on opposite ends of Beast Boy's bed out of breath.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" said Beast Boy, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Hehe, well I try to do the best in everything I do…"

"You sure do Bolt Brains! But…thanks anyway. I needed that."

"Anytime bro."

The two shared a quiet interlude for a few moments until Cyborg spoke, "So dude, what really is going on between you and Raven?"

Beast Boy gave a start.

"W-what?"

"Don't you 'what' me. I know what I'm talking about. Now that I think about it, I think you do too."

"Aw, can it metal man. I don't wanna talk about it."

"C'mon dude. You gotta let it out one day. Who better to tell it to than me, besides HER of course."

"Cyborg, I'm warning you…"

"And we'll all be okay with it. God knows both of you need each other. You the happy one and Raven being all depressed. You guys balance each other out…"

"VICTOR, SHUT THE HELL UP!"

_**Whoa, this is some serious stuff. Beast Boy never calls me by my real name.**_ Thought Cyborg in shock.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to rile you up. I came here to make you feel better that's all," said Cyborg, holding up his hands protectively.

"No, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up like that," said Beast Boy in an almost ashamed manner. "Look I know I haven't been acting like normal but just bear with me okay?"

"Is there anything any of us can do to help?"

"No. This is my problem to bear. I have to do this alone."

"C'mon you don't mean that."

"I said it's fine! Leave me alone!"

"Beast Boy, I…"

"I MEAN IT!"

"WHAT'S YOUR GODDAMN PROBLEM?!"

"YOU ARE MY GODDAMN PROBLEM! YOU ALL ARE! AND THE WORST SHIT IS; I'M THE BIGGEST ONE OF ALL!" roared Beast Boy. As his rage reached its apex, the changeling's eyes flashed red for a moment. "Damn it, Cy, don't you see? I'm the problem man. I AM the problem…"

"Beast Boy…"

"I have to go bro. I have to go right now. I'll be back later, I think."

"Please man, you don't…"

"No Cy, I have to. See you later."

With that, Beast Boy leapt off his bed and ran out leaving an upset and thoroughly confused Cyborg.

_**Man, this sucks. But what in the world's the matter with him? **_Cyborg thought to himself as he propped his chin on his hands.

"Robin's gonna kill me."

* * *

Raven had decided that she needed to go to the roof. Her room functioned as her sanctuary of course but sometimes even she found it a bit too depressing. Levitating slightly off the ground in a lotus position, Raven faced the horizon; a serene expression etched on her pale features. The sight of the bay, lit by the sun, was so beautiful. Furthermore, the sun had begun to dip making the sight even more picturesque.

_**I wish Beast Boy is here to share this with me right now…**_

The sound of the roof door opening brought the empath out of her meditative state. Landing daintily onto the floor, she turned around to see who it was only to have her eyes widened at the sight of none other than the object of her affection stepping out into the light.

Raven felt her heart in her throat.

"B-Beast Boy…?" she whispered. No sooner had she said his name, Raven remembered the control she had to maintain and tried to suppress it; but it was too late.

If Beast Boy had not noticed that he was not the only one on the roof, the sound of the concrete floor cracking with black energy was a clear indication of the others presence. Looking in Raven's direction, the changeling could only stop and stare.

The seconds ticked by with the two doing nothing but look at each other until finally, Beast Boy decided to take the initiative.

"Hey, there."

"Hello."

An awkward silence followed until the changeling decided that he really had to go. For him, just being in the presence of the violet-haired girl was intoxicating. He had to go before he did anything stupid.

"Um, I guess I'd better get going," said the changeling as he prepared to step off the roof.

"Beast Boy, wait. Please."

Raven did not plan on sounding so pleading but right now, she just didn't care.

Turning around, Beast Boy looked at her with a blank expression.

"What is it?"

The empath winced. To think that those eyes used to stare at her with so much life behind them brought tears to her eyes. Raven longed for it to come back. She would do anything to make that happen.

"Beast Boy, I-I don't know where you're going or why, b-but I know that I don't want you to. I know that you…hate me right now. I don't blame you the slightest bit but please…please don't leave."

Having said those words, Raven knelt and bowed her head as she gave in to her sorrow. All those hours of meditation were wasted as her dominant emotion caused her powers to rip the roof door off its hinges and made cracks to appear on the walls and floor.

Sobbing quietly, Raven did not notice as Beast Boy walked slowly towards her. Kneeling down, he enveloped the girl in his arms. Holding her body protectively as if to shield it from the elements, he gently rocked her back and forth to calm the tempest raging in her mind.

Blissfully aware of where she was and who was holding her, Raven buried herself in Beast Boy's chest as she remained in his embrace.

"I don't hate you."

Hearing his voice, Raven looked up. She saw emerald eyes looking down kindly at her.

"B-Beast Boy…?"

Beast Boy gently hushed her as he held her tighter causing her to smile.

"I don't hate you Raven," said Beast Boy again as he returned her smile with one of his own, "I can never hate you. Frustrated. Maybe. Scared. Heh, all the time."

Raven couldn't help but giggle at that remark causing Beast Boy's smile to grow wider. Strangely, her powers did not act up. Raven decided she would look into the matter later. For now, Beast Boy had her undivided attention.

"Why do you think I hate you, Raven?" asked the changeling.

"Why wouldn't you? I've been a bitch and a half towards you for so long. Yet you come back. You always come back. No one deserves such devotion. Especially the likes of me," whispered the half-demon. A tear ran down her left cheek as she wallowed in her self-pity.

The changeling's features turned stern causing Raven to grow nervous. Had she upset him again? It would kill her if she did just that.

"Raven, don't ever say that about yourself. You are not your father. Always remember that. You are you; the kind, loyal, smart and beautiful Raven that I know. In fact, I can't think of anyone who deserves to be happy as much as you do."

_**He said I'm...beautiful?**_

"How can you say that? After the way I treated you. I was…"

"…you were doing that to protect me. To protect everyone else," interrupted Beast Boy in a kindly manner. "As much as many people would like to imply, Raven, I'm not that dense. I do know a bit of how your powers work. I know that you cannot show much emotion. But that's partly why I do what I do."

"W-What do you mean?"

"You couldn't show emotion. Not much anyway. But you sure as hell can still feel them. I try to make you feel that little bit of what it's like to be normal so that you will never feel alone. I know I sometimes go overboard with my…behaviour but if flying out the window is what it takes to help you feel, I'd do it again and again."

Raven felt her face burning and a flutter in the pits of her stomach at hearing those words. She had never imagined that Beast Boy. _Her _Beast Boy was capable of such devotion. She promised that she would smile for him. Oh Azar, she would smile for him forever.

"Don't cry, Raven," said the young man as he used his thumb to wipe away the tears from her eyes. "Whatever it is you think you did, I forgive you."

That was it. Raven could not hold back anymore. In a burst of movement, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him for all its worth as her tears cascaded anew.

"Thank you, Beast Boy. Thank you, friend. Thank you," whispered the girl as she wept in happiness and relief.

Beast Boy gave a chuckle.

"Please…when it's just the two of us, call me Gar."

Pulling herself away, Raven gave a faint smirk as she looked into his eyes.

"And you can call me Rae."

"I thought you hated 'Rae'?" asked Garfield.

"I thought you hated 'Gar'?" retorted Raven playfully.

"Touché," laughed the changeling as they embraced once more.

* * *

Beast Boy never wanted this moment to end. He finally had Raven in his arms. True, she still did not know his feelings for her but right now, it did not matter. She needed a friend aright now and Beast Boy was not going to make himself a liar by forsaking his self-declared oath; to be there for his friends no matter what. Especially Raven.

But all good times needed to end sometime and the changeling released himself from Raven's warm embrace albeit reluctantly.

"Gar, what's wrong?" asked Raven.

"Rae, I have to go but I promise you that I'll come back. You believe me don't you?"

The girl gave him a warm smile.

"Of course I do. With my life."

"Thank you, Rae," said Beast Boy as he returned her smile.

"When will you come back?"

"I'll be back soon, don't worry. You won't even know I'm gone."

"Okay, Gar."

Standing up, the two walked to the edge of the roof. Beast Boy turned around to face Raven. Propping her chin upwards, he slowly leaned down and kissed her chakra gemstone. Smiling at her one last time, the changeling returned his gaze back to the horizon, morphed into a raven and flew away.

Raven stood for awhile in a daze; blushing profusely from all that had happened, especially from the kiss Garfield had given her. She did not get the chance to confess her feelings but this was a good start. Looking around, Raven realized that throughout the whole time, nothing was damaged nor affected by her powers in any way.

_**Time to pay a visit to Nevermore.**_

Sighing happily to herself, Raven walked towards the roof entrance.

_**And get a new roof door.

* * *

**_

Walking into the warehouse, Beast Boy took out the Reapers' communicator. Pressing a button as demonstrated by Haruka, he activated the device.

"This is Garfield. Anyone there?" asked Beast Boy as he brought the watch-like device close to his mouth. Immediately, a small hologram projected itself from the communicator, startling him, and Corax's face appeared.

"Hello there Garfield, you've been out awhile. Anything wrong?"

"I'm good sir. Everything's fine. Can I get back to the Enclave?"

"Of course you can; the communicator is more than just that. It's also a portal activator. The hologram interface can be changed to anything with the push of the same button. Just continue pressing it until you see a holo with the word 'activate' on it."

"Okay."

Doing as he was told, Beast Boy finally got to the desired hologram.

"Okay Corax, I got it."

"Good. Now touch the word."

_**Is he serious?**_

"Um, what?"

"Trust me, Garfield. Touch the word."

"O-Okay. Here goes."

Touching the holographic image, Garfield saw it depress as if it was a real button being pushed. At first nothing happened. Then Garfield heard a faint hum that got increasingly louder and saw himself being surrounded by a bright blue light before finding himself in a huge room. Feeling nausea overcoming him, the changeling couldn't help but throw up onto the floor. After a few agonizing minutes, he retched one last time before collapsing.

In his daze, Garfield made out several blurry figures surrounding him.

"Now that was 'eeew' with a capital 'E',"

"Quiet Andy, he's sick can't you see that?"

"C'mon we gotta help him. Val, help me get him up."

"Shay. Andy. Kindly clean up the mess please."

"But sir, we cleaned up Snowy already."

"No 'buts'. Haruka make sure they do a good job. Felise run ahead and set up the medical bay, will you?"

"On it, sir."

Beast Boy realized that his trip was a success.

_**Well, mostly that is.**_ Thought the changeling before he finally passed out.

* * *

**Chapter 7! I know I say this all the time but yeah, i hope you guys enjoy it. i feel that i sound quite impersonal with messages like these.** **do you guys think so? if you do, please don't. i really appreciate you guys kay? ppl like wolvbm, shininspire and many more. i could make a list:) so please dun stop reviewing. G login**, **some of your ideas are excellent. dun be surprised if i use them in my later chapters. dun worry ill give u a special mention!**

**So all in all. i thank you readers so much. and for those who just read my work, contribute your opinions kay? thank you all very much. until the next update!**

**spartan585  
**


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

"Hrghh…uh…"

Beast Boy could not help but groan as he slowly reached consciousness. His stomach was still doing flip-flops from the little trip he underwent and he could feel that the traces of nausea at the back of his throat still lingered. Luckily, the feeling felt much more subdued this time.

"Are you feeling better now?"

Turning to face the direction of the voice, the first thing the young man saw was the unmistakable brunette hair of Skyler. The girl was sitting on a chair at his bedside and was watching him intently with concern lacing heavily on her soft features. Garfield suddenly felt the need to blush without really knowing the reason why.

"I'm good. Thanks for asking," replied Garfield with a light grin.

Skyler returned the blush with one of her own before speaking softly, "I'm glad."

"So uh, I assume I'm in the Med Room huh?" said the changeling.

"Yeah, we brought you here after the…what's so funny?" asked Skyler when she heard Garfield gave a loud chuckle.

"Heh-heh, well this is the second time today I've been here and both times it's because of your little portal thingy. Just find it a bit funny there. I mean can i get anymore unlucky?" answered the young man as he smiled.

Skyler found herself smirking. Garfield's smiles always seemed to lower her emotional barriers and she did not mind it in the least. There was something disarming about the young man. It was a certain charm he exuded. Skyler was not too sure of exactly what she was feeling for her new teammate but she really wanted to find out what.

_**I guess now that we are alone, I can ask him something.**_

"Garfield?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I was wondering if…"

"GIRLS! GAR'S AWAKE!"

Skyler fumed silently as she returned back to her reclining posture, trying to act as nonchalantly as possible.

_**Damn that Valerie. This is like…the second time! I swear she's doing it on purpose!**_

Within moments of Valerie's alert, the door of the Enclave's medical room opened and 5 girls in military garb burst in as they raced towards Garfield's bed.

"Gar you're alright!" beamed Haruka as she stood beside Skyler. "We have been quite worried."

"Yeah, Val here went berserk the moment you passed out!" laughed Andy.

"Hey, i was worried, 'kay? It's not like you guys were any different. Andy, i haven't seen you bite your nails in like forever!" snapped Valerie causing Andy to blush.

"I'm fine, guys. It's cool," assured Garfield as he sat back on his bed. The young man could not help but to feel extremely smug with himself; it's not everyday that a guy like him gets fawned over by 6 very attractive girls.

"So...um, were you all waiting outside the place the whole time?" asked Garfield.

The girls shuffled uncomfortably for a moment, understanding the awkwardness of the situation until Shay had to burst out.

"Okay-okay so we did. And why not? Can't we show a little bit of concern for a fallen teammate? 'Cause if you're so uncomfortable, being the 'alpha male' and all, well you can just shove it right up your…HMMPH!"

Garfield felt the need to cringe at Shay's ferocity as she struggled to get her lips unclamped from both Andy's and Haruka's hands. She was not called the combat specialist for nothing. As the three struggled on, Felise who had been calmly monitoring the health equipment attached to Garfield took the time to finally get to know her new teammate.

"Hi there, I believe we've already met but we can start over; my name's Felise, I'm the tactical specialist for the Reapers," said the girl offering Garfield a hand and an easy smile.

"Um, hi there Felise. Name's Garfield Logan but you can just call me Gar," returned the changeling as he shook her hand.

Skyler watched the two exchanges with a weary eye. Standing silently behind the chair, Valerie busied herself watching Shay, Andy and Haruka who were now on the medical room floor and still busy with their little brawl; it was really just between Shay and Andy but Haruka, by some preordained act of nature was always the one sucked in to play peacemaker.

In addition, and unbeknownst to all, she was also observing Felise's and Garfield's conversation.

"I, um, apologize for my absence during lunch today. Honestly, being caught by Corax is a travesty I always wish to avoid. Especially concerning my skills. It's not everyday that I am reprimanded, I hope you don't mind."

Garfield had little idea what 'travesty' means but was too polite to interrupt. Nodding slowly in acknowledgment, the changeling spoke, "Its okay, Fel. We're all allowed to have our 'off' days sometimes. But seriously, if you can do what you did yesterday anytime, I think you have absolutely nothing to worry about."

Felise stared at him silently with a stony glance for a good 10 seconds. For a moment, the young man thought that he had said something wrong and was just about to apologize when the blonde placed her hand on his shoulder and gave a small smile.

"Thank you Garfield. That means...a lot," said Felise as she flushed slightly. The two looked at each other for a moment longer smiling until finally Skyler and Valerie could stand it no longer.

"So, Gar we heard from Haruka that you left the Enclave for awhile," said Valerie, eager to interrupt the moment.

"Uh, yeah. I did. I had to see to some urgent stuff back at the Tower."

"Oh, are you…leaving again?" asked Valerie.

Garfield thought for awhile; he had made a promise to Raven and like hell was he going to break it.

"Yes…yes, I am but I'll return to the Enclave for training and stuff. You know…like take it slow with all this change that's going on."

"And so you should."

Everyone's eyes turned to the medical room entrance to see Corax leaning on the doorway, smiling at them. In a heartbeat, the Reapers stood at attention. Even the three who were on the floor dismissed their little fight and stood in gaunt silence.

"At ease, everyone. How are you Logan?" asked Corax as he approached Garfield's bedside.

"I'm fine sir. In fact, never better. I was meaning to ask; why are you all in army clothes?"

Looking down upon his own clothing, Corax gave a snort.

"Oh, this? We were training when you landed smack down in the middle of the training room spewing out half yer guts!" said the man with a grin.

Garfield chuckled. He was liking this Corax guy more and more. He was an easy talker and a good listener. Furthermore, he had the devotion and respect of an elite group of mercenaries; even if they were also a group of pretty hot girls.

"So what were you guys doing before I came in?"

"Nothing much. Pretty basic stuff like fighting and evasion techniques."

"Evasion? You mean like avoiding the enemy and stuff?"

"Well, to put it bluntly…yes. We are mercenaries, not soldiers. As such, an assignment now may well turn out to be our next client later. So, we must be careful with our, how do you say…'public relations'?"

"I guess that does make sense…"

"Of course it does. But more important, our subtle way of doing things also limits our operational range ensuring as little collateral damage as possible occurs doing our missions."

There was a momentary silence in the room until it was broken by the changeling rubbing his head in exasperation.

"Dude, too many big words…"

* * *

As Raven walked down the stairs from the roof, she hummed softly to herself. If not for her powers and all the years of conditioning to control them, she would have pictured herself jumping about and singing out loud in her joy.

Passing by Beast Boy's room on her way to hers, the empath noticed that the door was opened. Peering in to take a look, Raven saw the silhouette of Cyborg sitting on top of Beast Boy's bunk bed.

"Cy? What are you doing in Beast Boy's room?" asked the purple-haired empath.

Cyborg, who was staring blankly at a wall, woke up with a start. Looking back at Raven, he gave a sigh before propping his chin onto his hands.

"I screwed up Raven. Beast Boy's mad at me…," murmured the metal man.

"Why?" asked the girl as she flew towards the bed to sit with her friend.

"He came back just now. Robin told him to 'cause he didn't answer his communicator. Had a talk with him before he came here. I just thought…that I could cheer him up, you see?" said the metal man sadly.

"What happened?"

"We got talking; it went well for awhile. Even gave him a few noogies," grinned Cyborg. Raven gave a ghost of a smile as a picture of the event formed in her mind. "Then I said some things that were a bit sensitive to his pointy ears. He blew up and ran out. I swear from the look he gave me, he was almost ready to tear me limb from limb for a moment there."

"What did you say to him Cyborg? It wasn't anything offensive was it? You know how sensitive he is even though he doesn't really show it," asked Raven.

"Errr…nah. It was just a, um, a minor joke about him sucking at video games and his tofu crap that's all."

Cyborg hoped that Raven bought the lie. If Beast Boy was not ready to reveal his feelings for his violet-haired teammate, he was not going to ruin the surprise for him.

"Cyborg?"

"Yeah, Rae?"

"It's Raven."

"Oh, right."

"Do I look like an idiot to you?"

Cyborg gave a surprised snort and looked at Raven, who was glaring at him.

"What?! No! Of course not."

"Then tell me the truth; what did you say to Beast Boy that got him so upset?"

"Well er, I um…you see uh…"

Cyborg struggled with his debacle; betraying Beast Boy's trust or an early death; courtesy of a pissed off Raven. Sighing heavily, the cyborg's shoulders slumped.

"I-I can't, Raven. I'm sorry but it's not my call to say it."

Raven was quite surprised at his answer. Most people would be intimidated enough to reveal the colour of their underwear if she were to ask for it, which she never did of course. What Cyborg had mentioned to the changeling must have been very important.

"It's alright Cyborg. I just want to help. If you're not comfortable with telling me then so be it. I won't force you," said Raven as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Raven," said Cyborg gratefully.

"No problem," returned the empath with a small smile. "Besides, I met Beast Boy on the roof just now as he was leaving. He seemed alright."

Cyborg looked up upon hearing what she said.

"Y-you did? Did he say anything to you? Like where he's going?"

"No, why?"

"Raven, he said something to me that I can't get out of my head even if I tried to delete the drives manually."

"What did he say?"

"It was seriously freaky…and scary if you've heard it too…"

"What did he say?"

"Man, if you've heard it…"

"Dammit, Cyborg! What did he say?" Raven almost yelled in her exasperation causing a pile of clothes to be flung out the window.

"Okay, okay. I asked him what his problem was that was making him all moody and stuff and he said that he was the problem. Then he left."

_**He said that he's the problem? What the heck can that mean? Could it be the Beast?**_

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push him…" whispered Cyborg as he covered his face with his hands.

Raven felt sorry for her friend. She knew that the bond between the two boys run deep. They were almost brothers, just like she and Starfire were like sisters. To feel that he had caused Beast boy such pain must be unbearable.

Placing her hand again on Cyborg's shoulder, the empath spoke gently, "Cyborg."

The metal man did not hear Raven as he was busy trying to stifle the tears fighting to escape his eye.

_**Damn it to hell! I don't cry! Shit, this is embarrassing!**_

"Victor?"

Cyborg looked up at hearing his name called.

"*sniff* Yeah?"

"It's alright to cry you know…?"

"I ain't crying. Just got some dust stuck in my eye. This room is a dump…"

"Cut the bravado bullshit, Victor," sighed Raven. "Look, crying just means to show how much you care for Beast Boy. It also means to show that you're as human as can be no matter what condition you may appear in. Trust me when I say this; Beast Boy does not blame you and he would not ever want to know that you're beating yourself up about this."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thanks Rae"

Raven decided that she was going to let this one slide.

"No problem," replied the girl with a ghost of a smile. "Are you going to be okay now? Because I need to meditate now."

"Oh, yeah. I'll be fine. Go ahead, Raven and uh, thanks."

"Like I said, it's no problem."

Floating down onto the floor, Raven began to walk towards the exit.

"And uh, Rae?"

Raven sighed as she turned around.

"It's Raven…what?"

Cyborg was just about to reveal Beast Boy's secret when he managed to gain a bit of self control.

"Um, you know what? It's nothing."

Raising an eyebrow, Raven turned around and made her exit.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Valerie to Garfield for the umpteenth time.

"He said he's okay Val and I've checked. He's fine. Give it a rest already. Geez," chided Haruka as she continued to prepare the simulator for the obstacle course. Nevertheless, Corax noticed that she was pressing the buttons unusually hard in her annoyance. Valerie's persistance could not have been the only cause of her annoyed state.

"I'm fine Val, really. Besides, it happened once before, right?" said the changeling as he tried to reassure the girl.

Garfield had decided to join the Reapers for their training session despite his unfortunate experience. Needless to say the girls were a bit apprehensive for his welfare.

"Fine, but the moment you even breathe funny; you're stopping," said Valerie sharply.

"Damn…mom. You didn't fret this much when it comes to the rest of us," muttered Shay with a snigger as Andy laughed along with her.

"He's new that's all…" replied Valerie as she defended herself. Despite that, the blush emanating from her face was hard to ignore.

Only Skyler stayed silent as she did her stretches. Her eyes trained on Valerie wearily as she watched her blonde teammate flirt with Garfield.

Skyler frowned. She felt uneasy each time she saw Garfield pay any of the other girls attention. She knew it was terribly immature of her. She was better than this. She was a Reaper for crying out loud; the mention of the name had even been known to put an abrupt end to some conflicts and here she was fuming like some love-struck teenage girl.

Wasn't she?

"Are you alright?"

A voice made Skyler turn to see behind her. She saw Felise walking from the control room after a talk with Corax and Haruka towards her.

"I'm fine," replied Skyler softly.

Felise gave a grunt before she walked away to get some equipment. Felise was never one to say more than was necessary. Skyler resumed her warm ups, intent on doing a good job; maybe she can impress Garfield or something.

"Hey there, care if I join ya?"

Looking up, Skyler saw a pair of emerald eyes looking down upon her.

_**Oh…wow…**_

Garfield had to laugh. The girl was clearly gawking. With her posture awkwardly positioned, Skyler did look comical as she realized her predicament and struggled to maintain a semblance of dignity.

"I...uh, what?"

She failed miserably.

"You're sitting here all alone. Didn't think you were in the mood for any company more than one. Thought I'd volunteer," said the changeling with an easy smile.

"Uh, yeah. Sure," said Skyler weakly. The young man gave her a quick grin before starting off with his own version of warm-ups; the Reapers started to have an impromptu show of various green animals doing knee lunges, hip rotations and other exercises.

Finally done, the changeling walked to a nearby water fountain for a drink before returning to sit beside Skyler.

"You were showing off," said the girl with a wry smile.

"Got me there," said Garfield with a wide grin. "But hey, you guys got a good show right?"

Skyler grinned back.

"Attention, Reapers."

Corax's voice echoed through various speakers positioned around the training area.

"Okay, the obstacle course is set at...level 1 for Garfield's benefit. All of you will do one rep each, then Gar will follow through last. Clear?"

"CRYSTAL SIR!"

"Good. Haruka take point. You'll begin first. Course commencing in 15 seconds...and Garfield?"

"Yes sir?"

"This is your first time so take it easy. I don't think the Titans use a similar method but I want you to get a feel for it. Anyway, nothing like a few good bruises to build up yer character, right?"

The speakers reverberated with Corax's booming laugh.

Nudging Skyler to get her attention, Garfield whispered, "Dude, is he always this weird?"

"You have no idea," muttered the girl back.

Corax's voice boomed again.

"Alright Haruka, on my mark…GO!"

Like a bolt of lightning, the Reaper leapt forward and sprinted across a seemingly plain stretch of tarmac. It seemed almost too easy until metal prongs crackling with electricity discharge poked out off the material in random order.

"Dude…"

The changeling watched in fascination as Haruka deftly dodged every single one of the prongs before reaching the next obstacle.

Completing the other obstacles in a similarly graceful manner, Haruka did one last somersault as she leapt off a collapsing platform onto the tarmac facing Garfield and the rest of the Reapers.

"1 minute 24 seconds. That's good Haruka," announced Corax. Despite the neutral tone of his voice, Garfield could detect his astonishment through his enhanced animal senses. If that did not work, the look of pure shock on the other Reapers' faces was a definite confirmation.

The changeling decided to humour the girls.

"So…was that good?" asked Garfield nonchalantly**.**

5 heads turned towards him as one and began to nod slowly before turning back to watch Haruka do a cooling down stretch before walking towards them with a smug look on her face. Garfield could have sworn that the girl slipped him a covert wink as she joined the rest of the Reapers.

* * *

Raven reached her room with a disturbed look on her face. Despite her seemingly optimistic words to Cyborg, she found herself feeling deeply troubled upon hearing her friend's words concerning Beast Boy. In addition to that, she still had to figure out why her normally volatile powers did not react very much during her rather tender moment with the green boy.

_**Green man. **_She corrected herself.

Smiling softly to herself, Raven could not help but blush as she began to recall how much the young changeling had grown and matured over the years. His cropped hair was now longer and shaggier; a testimony to his laid-back and easy-going demeanour. In addition, puberty had been kind to Beast Boy; he had enjoyed a growth spurt last year causing Raven to officially become the shortest Titan in the group. Furthermore, all the hours of training in the gym courtesy of Robin had finally paid off. Beast Boy was now at the peak of his physical fitness and he certainly had the body to prove it.

_Wouldn't you like to find out Raven…_

The empath's eyes widened and her cheeks began to flush anew at her emotion's insinuation. The outburst of emotion also caused one of Raven's stone statues to shake and topple over onto her bed.

Looking at the fallen statue, Raven gave a sigh.

"At least it's not so bad anymore," muttered the girl to herself. Letting out a snort, Raven wondered where that burst of optimism originated from.

_Yet another thing the little grass stain has done for us._

_**Stop it, all of you! I'm coming to Nevermore so at least bother me then!**_

_Ooooh! Ravie's coming heeere! _

_Make haste Raven, we have much to talk about._

_BUUURRRP…!_

_Ew._

_Hee-hee that was funny Rude…do it again!_

_**CAN'T YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!**_

Until now, Raven was always convinced that the most annoying creature in existence had been Beast Boy. Never did she even fathom the possibility that she was her own annoying creature. Grabbing her meditation mirror from her dresser, the empathy chanted her mantra before letting herself get sucked into her own mind.

* * *

"Okay, last but not least, Garfield. Take your position."

Corax's raspy voice sounded over the speakers as soon as the last Reaper, Valerie, had completed the course.

Murmurs and pats of good luck reverberated from the Reapers as the changeling walked pass them towards the starting line.

"Be careful Gar."

"Stay safe Gar."

"Just keep moving Garfield."

"I know CPR, green bean…"

Everyone stopped to stare at Shay who glared defiantly back.

"What? It's a necessary skill so lay off you buttheads!"

"Well, at least I know I'm in good hands," said Garfield with a wide grin as he readied himself unaware of the blossoming of blushes on the girls' faces.

"Alright Mr Logan. Course begins in 10 seconds. Stand by."

_**Focus Beast Boy. You can do this. **_

As soon as the siren sounded, the changeling morphed into a cheetah and began sprinting. Expecting the prongs, he prepared to change into a bird when he felt the ground get slippery. Changing back to human, he skidded before ramming face first into a wall.

WHAM!

"Garfield!" shouted the girls in concern.

Getting back shakily onto his feet, the young man gave a reassuring wave.

"I'm okay, guys. It's cool. Just a wall."

Taking a few steps back to gain some momentum, Garfield dashed towards the wall and leapt, changing back into a cheetah as he did so.

_**Dude, I've got powers but I already have the worst timing! And I'm still at the first obstacle! This stinks…**_

After 3 harrowing minutes, a battered and bruised Beast Boy limped towards the Reapers. The young man did not know exactly what his timing was but it was definitely bad. Very bad. In addition, he felt embarrassed at performing so badly in front of people who obviously held him in high regard.

_**I'm sure Corax will have second thoughts about me after this. **_Thought Garfield sadly.

The Reapers' reaction was not what he expected; seeing him, Haruka rushed forward first and supported his rather bruised shoulder as she led him to a bench. Settling him down, the girl took out an ice pack from a pouch and placed it on his shoulder.

"Hold this," said Haruka with smile. "It will help bring down the swelling."

"Thanks Haruka," murmured Garfield.

"Are you alright?" asked the girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

"You don't look fine Gar," interrupted Skyler as she began to place a piece of damp cloth onto his forehead.

"Look, I know you guys are concerned but seriously dudes, I'm okay; just a little beaten up," replied the changeling with a sigh. He was not in the mood to be fawned over like some little boy. The Titans already view him as such. Garfield was determined not to repeat the same mistake with the Reapers. He was an experienced hero; a wielder of an extraordinary gift.

"It's not as bad as it looks Garfield," said Felise as she stood by him. "179.23 seconds is a perfectly satisfactory timing for a first try."

Garfield's ears perked at the comment.

"R-really?"

"Yes."

_**Thank God! I thought I suck!**_

"Thanks a bunch Felise," said Garfield as he gave her an appreciative smile. "So how did the rest of you fare during your first time?"

Hearing the question, the girls shifted their eyes and feet uncomfortably. They seemed reluctant to divulge the information.

"Aww c'mon. It can't be as bad as mine, right? Look at you guys! 1 minute…1.24…damn,Val! You finished in 57 seconds!"

"…which is the result of endless training Garfield," explained Haruka.

"Huh?"

"Garfield, Corax have not been completely honest with you…about this obstacle course I mean," said the Reaper again.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"What Haruka is trying to say my dear boy is that this course ain't at beginner's level. Slightly higher actually," said the man as he walked towards the group. "And you completing it in just 3 minutes for your first try is commendable. I'm sorry for the deception but i had faith in your abilities. I just didn't want you to feel too nervous. I hope you ain't too offended,"

Garfield felt relieved. He was not a failure after all.

"…Haruka here finished it in 10 minutes. Valerie who is usually our fastest, at 9.5. Skyler was slightly better at 8 minutes. So you see Garfield, if you think you suck, you most definitely don't."

"Wow," said the changeling as he looked at Skyler who still had a hand on the cloth on his forehead. The girl blushed slightly before removing her hand.

Cringing slightly, Garfield tried to get back up on his feet. As he began to do so, Valerie and Skyler immediately supported his arms as they glared at each another. The young man was too weary to notice however; his back ache, his forehead was throbbing, both his knees were scrapped and his gloves had undergone so much abuse that the green colour of his palm could be seen amid the tattered strands of material. He needed to rest.

"Hey, thank you guys but really, I can walk on my own," protested Garfield weakly.

"Yeah, right," murmured both girls simultaneously. Their glares were renewed upon realizing it.

Behind the three, Haruka, Felise, Shay and Andy watched the banter in amusement. Nevertheless, the four did spare a weary eye on the other two; they were too close to Garfield for comfort.

Garfield sighed.

"Fine, I'm in too much pain to argue. I guess you guys won't mind helping me to my room."

The changeling decided that he was going to rest for a few moments before returning to the Tower. no sense having the guys suspicious of his injuries.

Besides, he had a promise to keep.

* * *

**Chapter 8! i'm really, really sorry i've been very late with my updates. dun worry guys. this story is NOT abandoned. i just started my a new semester. been real busy as its my first year. I promise you guys i will keep updating this story. **

**until the next update!**

**spartan585  
**


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

"Ravieee!"

Happy's cheery welcome was the first thing that the emphatic girl heard as she arrived in the dimension that was her mind.

"Happy…ooof!"

Raven's breath was cut short as her hyperactive emotion enveloped her in a gigantic hug rivaling that of Starfire.

"Oooh Ravie, I can't believe you're here! We have so much to talk about! Everyone's already gathered near the Forbidden Gate…even Anger and Timid!" exclaimed the excited emotion. "And just so you know; I was the one who got Timid to get out of her maze," added the pink-cloaked girl proudly.

Prying herself away from the suffocating embrace, Raven nodded an acknowledgment.

"I'm sure you did Happy. Now get a hold of yourself because I matters to discuss with you all too."

Happy performed a playful salute.

"Righty-ho Ravie! Right this way!" said Happy as she did a quick pirouette before disappearing in a swirl of pink smoke.

_**I can't believe I have the capacity to behave like that! **_Raven thought to herself exasperatedly as she followed her emotion.

Reappearing again near what was called the Forbidden Gate, Raven saw the little meeting that was taking place. Her most commonly manifested emotions were seated in a circle; Knowledge in yellow, Wisdom in brown, Happy in pink, Brave in green, Timid in grey, Rude in orange, Anger in red and Affection in purple.

"Greetings Raven, welcome to our little…get-together. Please, take a seat," said Knowledge when she noticed her arrival.

"Thank you," replied the empath as she took her seat.

Seeing that everyone was here and settled down (as much as Happy's fidgeting would allow), Knowledge cleared her throat before she began to speak.

"Greetings and salutations to Raven and all of my fellow Emotions. As you all know, turmoil has engulfed our dear Raven's mind due to…external influences and we have gathered here to help Raven, and ultimately ourselves, to deal with this."

Raven had to smile inwardly at Knowledge's choice of words.

"It's made things crazy!" muttered Rude.

"I like it," exclaimed Brave.

"I'm scared…" stammered Timid as Affection went over to her to comfort her.

"At least we all know the cause," soothed Affection before flashing Raven a knowing smile causing her to blush.

Raven began to take charge.

"Alright, formalities aside; what happened to me on the roof with Garfield? Why didn't my powers react?"

"Heh heh, using first names now are we, Rae?" teased Rude before belching loudly.

Raven blushed in spite of herself. Glaring at her orange clad emotion, "He has a name Rude. Why shouldn't I use it?" snapped the empath.

"A-And it's a-a nice name too…" whispered Timid who was still holding on to Affection.

"It sure is Timid. It sure is…" murmured Affection as she continued to look at Raven.

"Can we please get back to the matter at hand? This could be a serious problem. What if my powers continue to be this unpredictable? I don't want to hurt Garfield or any of the Titans for that matter."

"That is correct, Raven. But before we tell you the reason for your powers'…erratic nature, please allow us to indulge you in a little trip down memory lane."

"What?! Why? I don't have time for this!"

"P-Please Raven, it-it is really important that you d-do," stammered Timid.

Raven sighed. There was no way she could refuse such a request from her sensitive emotion.

"Fine, but this had better be worth it," she warned.

"Oh, it is. Fear not Raven, everything that we do is for your own good anyway," said Wisdom as she gave the girl a reassuring smile.

Knowledge got up from her seat.

"Well now, since everyone is ready, let's get started. Raven, we have to join hands to do this."

"Whatever," muttered the girl as she held Affection's and Knowledge's hands. Forming a loose circle, the little group was soon engulfed in a swirl of black mist. Raven found herself floating. A short while later, she felt herself letting go of her companions' hands but strangely did not feel the least bit perturbed. It felt as if whatever happened, she was supposed to face it alone.

Drifting aimlessly through the maelstrom, Raven caught a glimpse of a white speck of light that began to grow in size and brightness. It became so bright that the girl had to shield her eyes against the glare for a moment as her eyes adjusted.

As Raven stared into the light, she began to see images. The images were mostly of her and certain parts of her life with the Titans.

_**What could I possibly gain from this?**_

As if to answer her question (which it actually is), the images began to show Raven one particularly memorable moment in her life; the 'haunted house' incident. It was during that time where Raven, who had stubbornly refused to acknowledge her fear after watching a horror movie, had inadvertently caused the Tower to be some sort of horror house as her suppressed powers resulted in monstrous illusions to manifest themselves.

The incident made a bungle of things but it also made Raven realize that sometimes suppressing her emotion-driven powers was more detrimental than good.

_**Okay I guess it means that I have to go easy on my powers. Still doesn't help with my problem with Beast Boy.**_

The images began to change to another event. As Raven watched, her already pale skin turned a tad paler as she began to recognize the event.

_**Malchior…**_

Raven watched in silent disgust as the images forced her to recollect the events where the deceitful dragon toyed with her heart. She could almost feel the bile rising at the back of her throat with every slime-coated syllable that the dragon whispered to her. Her disgust changed to remorse and guilt as she heard the musings she herself made with Malchior at Garfield's expense. It was only some time later that she found out that he had heard it all. Her heart skipped a bit when the events on the roof replayed itself.

Slowly, Raven made the connection.

Almost as suddenly as the light had appeared, it began to shrink in size until Raven was surrounded by mist once again. Slowly, the mist started to clear too.

"Raven, you can open your eyes now."

Affection's soft voice called out to her.

"Wha-what happened? What was that?" asked Raven as she slowly began to open her eyes.

Affection ignored her question. Instead she handed her a small towel.

"You are crying, Raven," said the emotion when Raven stared questioningly at her.

"I-I was?"

"You still are, Raven," said Affection again as she gave her a small smile.

"Do you see now, Raven?" asked Knowledge.

"I think I do," whispered Raven. "My powers would go haywire if I suppress them too much."

"And…?"

"What I felt for Malchior was real even though he was not. It was…love."

"You love him, Raven?" asked Wisdom.

"No, I don't. I love what he allowed me to feel. I loved the feeling that I could love but no, I don't love him."

"Who do you love then, Raven?" whispered Affection.

"I love Garfield. I always have. And I know now that I can love him freely without fear of hurting him or anyone else," said Raven as she began to smile.

All her emotions save Anger smiled. Happy was practically bouncing on her seat.

"Thank you all for helping me realize this," said the purple-haired empath.

"No need to thank us, Raven," said Affection. "Just get that green hunk for us and we'll all call it even 'kay?"

"I-I'll try, Affection," said Raven, smirking.

"Raven, I h-hate to spoil the moment b-but…" Timid trailed off as she took a few deep breaths to compose herself.

Raven knelt down so that she could speak to her emotion face-to-face.

"It's alright. What is it?" she asked gently.

"What Cyborg said ear-earlier; s-something is wrong with B-Beast Boy. We have to help him b-b-before it becomes too l-late," stammered Timid as Raven gave her a comforting hug.

"You know, lil' pipsqueak's got a point," said Rude as she snorted.

"I-I'm n-not a pip-s-squeak," whimpered Timid.

"Yeah, whatever yer little…"

Rude was interrupted by a red band of energy covering her mouth.

"You leave her alone, Rude," growled Anger as she sat silently on her seat.

Everyone was surprised at Anger's sudden display of compassion. Happy started to squeal as she jumped out of her seat and began to run to Anger to give her a hug. She was stopped however by a red wall of energy.

"And YOU leave ME alone, Happy," growled the red-cloaked emotion as she continued to stare nonchalantly at Raven.

"But Angieee...everyone needs a hug. Even you," whined Happy.

"NO!"

"Pleaseee?"

"Beat it, Happy."

Steam could be seen rising off Anger as she snarled ferociously at Happy. Amazingly, the pink emotion was not intimidated in the least. instead, she returned to her seat with a huge pout on her face.

Turning everyone's attention away, Wisdom spoke to Raven.

"Timid has brought up a valid point, Raven. Garfield has been feeling down lately. I fear that yesterday was but a mere catalyst for something bigger."

"What are you talking about? A catalyst for what?" asked Raven.

"C'mon, think about it Raven; our Garfield, the resident joker. The one who can rival Happy's A. D. D and more. Belch louder than me on a good day is down in a funk 'cause of one comment made by you," said Rude.

"Easy there, Rude. Raven is already feeling bad over what has happened. You don't have to make it worse. She's still trying to make amends," admonished Affection as she put a hand on Raven's shoulder.

"That ain't what I meant, Juliet," glowered the orange-cloaked emotion. "I'm saying that lil' Birdie here just happened to say the wrong thing at the wrong time. But I'm dead set that the other Titans have a lot to do with this too."

"Awww c'mon Rude, what's done is done. We can't do anything about that can we?" yelled Brave who stood with arms akimbo facing the multi-coloured group. "Beast Boy's simmered down. Raven is cool with her powers. Everything's good! We should celebrate!"

"YAAAY! Yeah, we should!" screamed Happy as she jumped up and down with excitement.

"That's the spirit, Happy! High-five!" said Brave with a large grin plastered onto her face.

"Idiots…," muttered Rude as she rolled her eyes.

"Well Rude, I have to say that your words do hold credence. If what Cyborg said is true, something is bothering Gar. What do you think, Knowledge?" asked Raven as she looked at her bespectacled emotion.

"I suppose that if Garfield is really in trouble or anything of that sort, you have to find out. We can't have him hurting himself; both physically and emotionally," replied Knowledge neutrally.

"I guess it's settled then. Before anything can happen between us, I have to help Gar with whatever problem he has," said Raven as she got up and dusted some dirt of her cloak.

"Come on Rae, no need to be all so dramatic. Snag him already! Let's see what those muscles are really capable of!" said Brave as she imitated catching a fish with a line.

Raven blushed at the insinuation. Glaring at her emotion she spoke, "Never thought of you as the horny one, Brave."

"Hey, I'm not horny. I'm just a get-to-it kind of person and seriously, it's not like YOU don't think about doing it before," jabbed Brave with a wicked smirk.

"I can't believe this," said Raven as she pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation. "I actually prefer talking to Rude right now than to you!"

"Your words ain't getting you any favours, Sir Butt-Kiss…," muttered Rude as she scratched her bottom. Raven glared at her.

"Well if this meeting is over, I'm heading back to my realm to sleep. You dweebs are just too noisy," said the emotion before disappearing in a cloud of orange smoke.

"Wisdom and I have something to discuss at my library. I reckon that now is the time we take our leave, Raven. Farewell and good luck with Garfield," said Knowledge with a small smile as she disappeared.

Wisdom stayed a moment longer. Walking closer to Raven, the brown-cloaked emotion spared a smile as she touched Raven lightly on her arm.

"You'll do fine, Raven. Just believe in yourself. I have a feeling that it's all mutual between the two of you."

Raven's eyes widened.

"You really think so, Wisdom?"

The emotion gave a shrug.

"Only one way to find out, Raven."

"Thank you, Wisdom," said Raven as she watched her emotion slowly disappear.

Brave rubbed the back of her neck as she gave Raven a crooked grin.

"Hey uh, sorry 'bout that earlier. Didn't mean to sound so…well, rude, but it gets frustrating you know; being the daring one here and seeing you hold back for so long…"

"I understand Brave. I'm sorry too...about snapping at you earlier."

"Hey, it's all cool. We're good, right?"

"Yeah…we're good. See you later, Brave."

"You too, Rae."

Affection remained at her seat as she watched Raven. Noticing her, the girl sat down next to her.

"You know, you never did pay me much attention," chided the purple emotion.

"I know, and I'm sorry," replied Raven as she focused her gaze onto the ground.

Smiling serenely, Affection patted the girl's hand.

"It's alright; I'm never one to hold grudges anyway. Just remember that what you feel for Gar is real. I've observed the two of you for years and I can tell that he would never hurt you if he can help it."

Raven lifted her head to look at Affection. A smile appearing on her face.

"Somehow, I've always known, Affection. Even before I realised my feelings for him."

"There you go, girl. Like Wisdom said; have faith in yourself 'kay?" said Affection as she giggled.

Raven nodded as she watched Affection disappear too.

Looking at Timid who was standing around and nervously rubbing her arms, Raven walked up to her.

"Hey, you okay?" asked the empath to her emotion.

"Yes…I'm just worried about Garfield," said Timid as she looked down forlornly at the ground. "Oh, what if he gets hurt? What if we can't help him? I can't bear it!"

"Calm down, Timid. Everything is going to be okay. I promise," said Raven firmly as she hugged Timid.

"You sure?"

"Of course."

Timid smiled as she faded away, still in Raven's arms. Looking around, the girl looked at the sole remaining emotion.

"Anger."

"Raven."

"Look, I know we have never had the best of relationships but I…"

"Save it. I'm not interested in your words. Just listen; if you break his heart, I can assure you that Trigon will be the least of your worries, you got that?" said the red-cloaked emotion. Her eyes flickered red for a moment.

"Well, Anger. I wouldn't worry about that," said Raven as she glared back. There was no way she was going to be intimidated by an emotion. Anger did not look the least bit perturbed. Instead, she walked towards Raven.

"Gar has always been the one, _Rachel_; the one who could set us free. From the very first moment we met; even though I was still under Trigon's control, I knew that he was special. He always was and he still is. So please. Please don't drive him away. Not this time," said Anger as she stared at Raven, tears were beginning to fill her eyes.

Raven was shocked. Not knowing what else to do, she drew her emotion in a warm embrace.

"I won't, Anger. Not this time," promised Raven.

The emotion gave a grunt as she released herself from the hug. Looking at Raven one last time, Anger gave a respectful nod before disappearing in a swirl of red mist.

The empath breathed a sigh of relief as the last emotion disappeared. Her thoughts returned back to the green boy who held her heart.

_He said he was the problem Raven._

Cyborg's words rang again in her mind. Raven decided that she was going to help the boy she love if it was the last thing she did.

"Azerath. Metrion. Zinthos!"

The girl chanted before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.

* * *

"Thanks a bunch, you guys," grunted Garfield as he settled on his bed.

"It's no problem Garfield. Anytime you need help, don't hesitate to call me. I'll be there in a flash," said Valerie brightly as she helped the young man tuck in. Skyler was quietly seething as she stood at Garfield's doorway. Valerie was going to get some later.

"Err, thanks. I guess I'll rest now," murmured Garfield uneasily. He was not blind to Skyler's present anger but he had little idea of the cause of it. The young man figured that it had something to do with Valerie being there. All the same, he was too exhausted to be a spectator in yet another round of infighting between the Reapers. Shay and Andy were bad enough, thank you very much.

Valerie appeared a bit disappointed at Garfield's lackluster response. Nevertheless, she resumed her usual smile.

"You do that, Gar. I'll come back later 'kay?"

The changeling nodded and gave the two girls a weak smile. As the two left, Skyler turned around.

"I'll get you a little something to eat, alright?"

"Thank you, Sky. That'd be great."

When the door finally closed, the young man began to shed his lethargic state. Activating his new communicator, he fiddled with a few buttons until he found his desired transmission. Giving out a small beep, the device produced a hologram of Corax's face.

"Evening Logan, what can I do for you?"

"I don't know sir, you tell me; what's with the girls?"

Corax raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Something's up with Val and Sky. It's not just them, I feel like the rest of the girls are showing it too and it's making me feel weird."

The older man laughed to himself mentally. Only a person as sincere as Garfield could be oblivious to the fact that 6 young women have feelings for him. Even so, they were his girls and he would not let them get hurt.

"Enlighten me, Logan."

"Well, for one; they're behaving kind of concerned for me. I-I'm not saying that's a bad thing but this ain't like concern for a friend thing. This is more of a keep-your-hands-off-Garfield kind of concern."

Corax gave a grunt as he feigned surprise.

"Yeah that's right sir. Just now, during training, I swear Haruka winked at me right after she finished the course. After that, when I had done my turn, Val and Sky…you know they helped me to my room right?"

Corax nodded.

"Yeah, well they were giving each other angry looks. I don't know, sir. If it's because of me, I don't wanna be the cause of so much anger between them. Me joining the Reapers seems like a bad idea…"

If Corax was shocked at the changeling's words, he did a good job at not showing it. Instead, the Reaper surprised the changeling by giving him a smile.

"Garfield, what do you think is happening to the girls?"

Garfield became silent. He was expecting answers, not more questions.

"I-I don't know, sir. That's why I'm asking you. You're like a father to them. You know them inside out."

"True. And I also know that my girls are growing up. Becoming women and basically getting curious of those of the opposite sex; preferably those similar to their age," clarified Corax calmly hoping that the young man would take the hint.

Unfortunately, he did and with wide eyes, the changeling could only utter three words.

"Oh. My. God."

* * *

Raven found herself in her room once more; the events that happened in Nevermore fresh in her mind. She smiled widely.

_**I can love him. And it is alright.**_

However as she glanced at her clock, Raven frowned. It was almost 10 in the evening yet she still could not feel any sign of Beast Boy in the Tower. He was still out.

Thinking about it made the empath frown even deeper as she remembered the discussion concerning Beast Boy's problem. She had to help him. But first, she had to see him. Looking at the things she bought at the mall, Raven blushed. The comics, the video game and the cook book. Those items meant a lot more than they actually were. She hoped that the changeling could see that.

Deciding that she needed a cup of tea, the girl made her way to the kitchen. Raven decided not to use her powers to teleport. It was quite taxing anyway.

As she walked, Raven could not help but think of Beast Boy. He was like a permanent fixture in her mind. Ever since the event on the roof, Raven noticed that she had a little bounce in her step as she walked.

She was happy. For the first time in a long time, she was truly happy. And the best part was, she knew that her happiness could be greater if she could get the man she loved to love her back.

Distracted, Raven did not notice Starfire coming towards her from the opposite direction. When she did, the empath had little time to react as she was swept in a gargantuan hug by the Tower's resident Tameranian.

"Dearest friend Raven! How are you? Have you finally confessed your affection for our green friend? Did he reciprocate? When is the commencement of your date? Did you initiate the locking of lips with him? Oh, do tell. Do tell!"

The Tameranian was tenacious in her interrogation. Raven almost felt like a grilled criminal.

"I'm fine, Star. And no, none of the other things you've mentioned has happened. We had a small talk on the roof earlier but that's it, nothing significant happened," said Raven as she tried to tone down what was actually something very significant indeed.

Starfire did not look discouraged. Far from it, Raven's words only made her all the more excited.

"Oooh, is that all?" she squealed.

"That's it, Star," said Raven.

"But dear Raven, has he forgiven you yet? For I believe that friend Beast Boy would definitely exhibit traits of a clo'orbarg if he did not."

"He has, Starfire. He has. Don't worry," said Raven as she blushed slightly.

"That is excellent news, Raven. Truly elating it is," squealed Starfire as she clapped her hands rapidly in glee. "What will you be doing now, dear friend?"

"I was just going down to the kitchen for some tea," said Raven. Then, feeling quite generous, she added, "Do you, uh, wanna join me or something?"

"Oh, that is very kind of you but I have to attend to Silkie's bath now. He can be quite full of hands when it comes to the maintenance of hygiene. Maybe some other time, friend Raven."

"Right, right. Well, I guess I'd better be going now. Thanks for all your…ooof!"

Enveloped in yet another hug, Raven noticed that this time it was much more subdued.

"You deserve much happiness, Raven," whispered Starfire uncharacteristically. "May you find it together with friend Garfield."

"T-Thank you…Kori," stammered Raven.

Giving Raven a big smile, Starfire glided away.

The violet-haired girl smiled softly to herself as she continued her way to the kitchen.

* * *

"C'mon, Logan. Don't tell me you didn't know."

"I didn't, actually. I just thought they were being nice; me being the new kid and all."

"I guess that would suffice."

"What am I going to do Corax? This situation would make things weird between me and the girls. Honestly, I don't think I can work in such an environment. Can you imagine if they actually get in a full-blown fight. I'm not trying to brag but seriously, it could happen, you know."

"Calm down, kid. I think you're blowing this too far out of proportion there. Relax, like I said, the girls are growing up; heck, the oldest is the same age as you. They'll get over it. I have to admit that this is partially my fault."

"Your fault, sir? Why's that?"

"Their time with me was one full of duty and training. They never did have what you would call a 'normal' life. I guess their interaction skills with boys their age were limited because of that. The way I see it, they're just overwhelmed and excited with you being here. Don't worry, it'll fizzle out soon once they get used to you."

"You sure 'bout that, Corax?"

"Of course."

Garfield gave a sigh of relief. At least things would not be so uncomfortable with the Reapers for long.

"Thanks Corax. You're a life saver."

The older man chuckled.

"Don't you forget that, son. Hey, why don't you come join me in my office? I wish to discuss some things with you."

The changeling was silent for a moment. Looking at the time display on his communicator, he saw that it was getting late and he really wanted to see Raven one last time before ending the day.

"I'm uh, sorry, sir but I'm afraid I can't. You see there is something I need to do later on and uh; I don't wanna be late," said Garfield apologetically.

Corax gave an understanding nod.

"Hey, it's okay. We can make the meeting some other time. It's not that urgent."

"Thank you, sir. What is it about anyway?"

"Oh, just some things concerning your progress so far and things like that. Nothing that needs too much attention, for now. Carry on with your plans."

"Um, you sure sir? I mean, if it's important…"

"Go; seriously. I insist. It's perfectly alright."

"Oh, okay then. Thank you, sir."

"No problem, Garfield. Corax out."

As he switched off his communicator, Garfield gave a sigh; he had made a big decision. Joining the Reapers was a revolutionary step. It would be easy to get intimidated and start to have second thoughts.

_**But I have to do this. I can't remain as a Titan knowing that I'm not good enough. I don't care what the others say; they were just trying to make me feel better. No offense but I don't buy it. I don't blame them, though. Corax is right; they think like that of me because I never gave them a reason not to…**_

A knock on the door woke Beast Boy from his reflections. Wiping away the tears from his eyes, he got up and opened the door.

Skyler stood outside with a tray of salad and a glass of water. Looking up at the young man, she gave a shy smile.

"Um, I brought you a little something; I hope you don't mind," said the girl.

"Oh, it's cool. Thanks," said Garfield as he returned her smile with a boyish grin. "Have you eaten yet?"

Taking the girl's surprised silence as a clear 'no', the young man smiled wider, "C'mon, you've prepared more than I can stomach. We can share."

Skyler gave a startled grunt.

_**He wanted to share a meal with her?**_

"Sh-share?"

"Yeah, that's right. You got an extra fork?" asked the changeling.

"Uh, there's some at the mess hall. We can, uh, eat there if you want," said Skyler as she blushed.

Garfield pretended that he did not notice. Taking the tray from her, he motioned to the mess.

"C'mon, let's go," said the young man, smiling.

With an immense blush blossoming on her cheeks, Skyler meekly followed Garfield to the mess.

* * *

**Chapter 9! I know that this is getting annoyingly repetitive but i apologize yet again for my lateness. i hope you guys understand that school has begun for me and i won't have that much free time for a while. nevertheless, i feel that writing this has gone beyond that of a mere hobby. this is something that means a lot to me just as you guys are:) that's why i will continue updating it. so don't worry.**

**To all you guys who reviewed and favourited and alerted my stories, i thank you from the bottom of my heart. please continue to do so. you contributions help me greatly.**

**So all in all. thank you for reading. Until the next update!!**

**spartan585**


	10. Chapter 10

Andy was in her bunk; a focused expression on her face as she wrote furiously in a little black book. A knock on her door went unanswered twice until it flew open with revealing Shay. Looking at her friend, the red-head shook her head as she approached the bed.

"C'mon Andy, you've been writing in that stupid book for like…forever. You gotta stop it, girl; it ain't healthy."

The girl did not respond much, she merely gave a grunt as her tongue comically stuck out of her mouth.

Sighing heavily, Shay sat down on the bed.

"Listen up Andy, you know Val and Sky already called dibs on the grass stain. We'll only complicate matters," said Shay in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

Andy paused her writing when she heard that. Turning her head to look at Shay, she asked, "But you…like him too, right, Shay?"

"I guess; the boy's got something about him. Something that I guess makes me feel...different. I daresay it has got to do with the ears," replied the Reaper with a grin.

Andy laughed.

"Haha. To think that you were the one making fun of'em in the first place. You're such a 'crite!"

"Well, I try to be, _Andreeeaaaannna_," teased Shay as she tugged lightly at the girl's curly blond hair.

Andy glared at Shay.

"Don't call me that."

"Call yer what? Oh, you mean _Andreeeaaannna_?" teased Shay again as she dodged a punch from Andy.

_**At least I got her mind off that damn diary**__._

"Aw c'mon Andy. You're getting slow. Is that really the best you got? Damn, I got to teach yer some new tricks. Stop lis'nin to Ruka will'ya?"

"Oh, I'll show you slow Shay," growled the girl playfully as she launched herself from her bed in a half-twist, landing gracefully on the floor before leaping at her friend.

10 minutes later, the two were on the floor, panting.

"Damn, Andy. When ditcha learn to punch like that? Corax's gonna complain about this bruise tomorrow and I've already run out of excuses for the week!"

"Yeah and we'll get Ruka in trouble. She gets creamed by the Big Man because of us more times than we get'em ourselves. I'm beginning to feel bad."

"'Beginning' huh?" said Shay as she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. Heh-heh. You know what I mean," said Andy as she blushed.

Shay was just about to reply with a smarting comment when the two heard voices outside the room. There was nothing particularly unusual about the voices except that one of them sounded male; and there could only be one other man in the Enclave besides Corax.

"Garfield," squeaked Andy; her eyes growing wide.

"Shut up, Andy," hissed Shay as she went to the door and opened it slightly, peering outside. What she saw made her freeze; Garfield and Skyler were walking side by side towards the mess hall.

"What is it, Shay? Why're you…," Andy's voice trailed away when she saw the same thing.

As soon as the two were out of sight, Shay gave a large grin as she opened the door wide to exit the room. The action startled her friend causing her to fall heavily on the floor. Rubbing her chin, Andy looked up at a frowning Shay.

"Heh, my bad," said Andy giving a sheepish grin.

"Whatever yer idiot…c'mon let's go," said Shay as she hoisted Andy up and started dragging her away.

"Where are we going, Shay?" asked Andy as she struggled to keep up with her friend.

"We gonna crash a party, Andy dear," said Shay with a wicked grin.

"Oooh," replied the girl as a similar grin appeared on her face.

"I like it."

* * *

As Garfield ate, his thoughts digressed from Raven to his new life as a Reaper and to his current situation; all his life he had to endure constant stares and jibes from people due to his condition. He could never have foreseen that not one, not two but six girls have the hots for him. Speaking of which, one was currently sitting opposite him and playing with her fork.

"Sky, are you eating yet?" asked the changeling as he looked at the brunette girl.

"Huh? O-oh yeah, heh," replied Skyler as she gave a sheepish grin before helping herself to a small mouthful.

"You, uh, seem to be thinking a lot there. You okay, Sky?"

"Yeah, I am. Don't worry, I was just, um, thinking…," said the girl dumbly.

_**Great, can this get any worse? Okay just calm down Sky; you can do this. Just…ask him. What's the worst that can happen, right?**_

"Um, Garfield?" said Skyler nervously.

The young man looked up from his meal.

"…*munch*…yeah?"

"I-I was wondering if, uh, you wanna, um…"

The poor girl was stuttering so badly that Garfield could not help but feel sorry for her. Putting down his fork, he patted Skyler's hand gently.

"Hey, c'mon; ease up a little there. Looks like you're gonna have a nervous breakdown or something," said Garfield with a smirk as he tried to calm the girl down. "What do you wanna tell me? Remember, I'm all ears!"

Twitching his prominently pointed ears for emphasis, the gesture brought a stifled giggle from Skyler as she covered her mouth.

"Okay-okay, I was just wondering if you're, um, free the day after tomorrow?" said Skyler.

"I'm not sure. Crime in Jump City can be a little unpredictable but I guess I can make it. Why?"

_**This is it, Sky…the moment of truth.**_

"W-would you like to, uh, g-go out with me on that day?" asked Skyler as she shifted her gaze downwards at the table, her cheeks flushed.

Garfield contemplated for a moment as he absorbed Skyler's request.

"I-I mean if you're not comfortable with it, it's perfectly alright. I-I was being too hasty, wasn't I? I mean I've only met you for like a day. I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to make you upset…," rambled Skyler as she took Garfield's silence as a rejection.

"Y-you know what? We'll forget this conversation ever happened. I never asked you out and you never heard anything…"

"Sure…"

"Yeah, uh, uh, okay. I take that as a 'yes'. Okay, uh…"

Skyler's rambling was cut short when she felt a hand touching her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Garfield smiling at her as he removed his hand.

"Sure, I'll go out with you, Sky," said the young man, giving a small chuckle as he saw her eyes grow wide in a frenzied mixture of elation and disbelieve.

"R-really?" asked Skyler, still in astonishment.

"C'mon…do I really need to spell it out for you? I would love to go out with you…but as friends, of course."

"Oh, right. Of course, heh-heh," said Skyler quickly, being subtle in her disappointment.

_**Well beggars can't be choosers after all.**_

Just then, a loud crash brought their attention towards the mess entrance. Turning around, they saw two girls; a redhead and a blonde in a tumbled heap on the tiled floor with sheepish grins on their faces.

"Uh, h-hi," said Andy as she waved nervously at Garfield and Skyler, trying to ignore the death glare that the brunette was giving her.

* * *

Raven closed her eyes as she savoured the bitter taste of tea in her mouth. A moment like this was one of the few pleasures that the empath allowed herself to indulge in. Until, of course, the sweet sound of silence would be broken by the inevitable cries of a certain green changeling eager to tell her his latest joke.

Reminiscing, Raven subconsciously smiled. Beast Boy. Gar. Those two were one and the same yet so different. To her, Beast Boy was the Titan she had known for years; a teammate and a friend. Gar was the boy that grown up to become the man she fell in love with. To be frank, Raven realized that she had already fallen in love. She had already fallen in love with Beast Boy.

_**One and the same.**_

"Raven?"

Robin's voice permeated the silence of the Common Room as the Boy Wonder entered. His face was etched in worry as he sat on the couch opposite Raven.

"Yes, Robin?"

"Is Beast Boy home yet?"

The empath shook her head slowly before taking a small sip.

"I would have felt his presence in the tower. He isn't here yet. Don't worry, he'll be back. Beast Boy is never one to break a promise," said Raven as she gave the team leader a ghost of a smile.

Robin raised his eyebrow.

"You seem pretty optimistic. Anything I should know about?" asked the Boy Wonder.

"I just know he'll be back that's all," replied the girl coolly.

"Fine-fine. I'm just worried about him that's all,"

"I think we all are, Robin."

Robin nodded absent-mindedly. There was silence between the two as each Titan became preoccupied with their respective thoughts concerning the changeling.

"So, how's Starfire taking this?" asked the empath nonchalantly.

"Kori? She's taking it perfectly well, actually. She seemed distraught just yesterday but now, she's back to her happy self. Not that I'm complaining of course but each time I ask her about it, she would just say everything's fine and that I have nothing to worry about."

"I see."

"Um, you don't happen to know anything about this do you, Raven?"

The empath let out an amused snort.

"Well, _Dick_. Let's just say that we women have our own secrets to keep; the ones not privy to snooping from members of the opposite gender."

"Oh great, you too," muttered Robin. Nevertheless he did let out a small grin before his frown returned.

"Even so, I still worry about him, Raven. As team leader and his friend, it is my responsibility to look out for the green guy. The things he said yesterday…"

"Stop beating yourself over it, Robin. If there's anyone who should be affected by all that has happened, it should be me. I-I was the cause of everything that has happened."

"But it shouldn't have happened, Rae. I should have seen it coming. I should have noticed that he was not feeling alright but I didn't…I failed him. I failed all of you...Ow!"

The Boy Wonder received a smack on the back of his head by a force of black magic which almost knocked him to the floor. Rubbing the sore spot, he looked indignantly at the culprit.

"What the heck was that for?"

Calmly sipping her tea, the violet-haired girl replied, "First of all, do not ever call me 'Rae' or any other nickname for that matter. Secondly, you're being silly just by saying what you just said; you have made mistakes before Robin, and what happened yesterday was but another one. Mistakes happen. We fix it and move on. So stop with all the self-pity and woe speeches. Being all gloomy is my job after all."

Robin gave a snort.

"I guess you're right…"

Raven sighed.

"Listen to me, Richard."

Robin's body turned rigid when he heard his name being called.

"I care for Beast Boy just as much as the rest of you do. Even though I don't show it that well, I really do and I'd do everything in my power and more to help him. I won't stop until I do. You have my word on that."

Robin smiled.

"I know you will, Raven. I can see that he means a lot more to you than any of us does."

The remark caught the empath by surprise.

"What do you…?"

"Mean? Well, Raven; I put two and two together. He tries his hardest to get you to open up even at the cost of his safety; he was clearly the most affected during the Malchior incident; he turned into the Beast to protect you and only you. I don't know if I'm mistaken about your disposition towards him but one thing is for sure. You have a special place in his heart."

Raven was shocked at Robin's revelation. Was it that obvious? Had she been that oblivious to the changeling's affection the whole time?

_**So much for having emphatic powers, Raven.**_

Robin continued talking.

"A lot that has happened is because we did not take Beast Boy seriously. Yeah, it's true he's our friend and teammate and that we always say that we are like one family. But did we treat Beast Boy as family? It's true what he said; I only see him as the joker, little else…and I'm sorry I made him feel that way."

With that, the team leader became silent as he stared towards the window.

Raven put down her cup of tea before getting up from her seat. Walking towards Robin, she sat beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We all made that mistake Robin, but what is done is done; we cannot change the past. What we can do now is to right what has been wronged. In this case, I can only hope that we're not too late."

Robin smiled a little.

"I guess you're right. I'm gonna check up on those people we fought with yesterday. I can't really put my finger on it but something about them doesn't really fit in."

"What do you mean?"

"When we arrived, did you notice anything damaged? Besides the vehicles and some lamp-posts I mean."

Raven shook her head.

"I don't recall, Robin. I was too busy with my opponent."

"There wasn't any; these guys wanted to fight us. They wanted us to be there. And did you notice how they fought?"

"Yeah, they were holding back. It was as if they did not really want to hurt us. It was like a charade."

"Exactly. No one was hurt that bad except for Beast Boy."

At the mention of the changeling's name, Raven's eyes went wide.

_No one except Beast Boy…_

_Oh, Azar…_

"They were after Beast Boy, Raven. It was him the whole time," said Robin as he looked at the girl to see her reaction.

It was Raven's turn to turn rigid. Her already pale skin was now almost clear white in the moonlight. Her thoughts ran amok with concern and fear for her love. Amidst the chaos, only one thought managed to raise itself above.

_**Garfield…**_

"Rae? Raven? C'mon Raven, SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Robin's panicked voice woke the girl from her stupor. Glancing around, she noticed that objects and furniture were levitating all around the Common Room; some collided with each other causing splinters to shower the area.

Raven quickly materialized a shield around herself and Robin and at the same time struggled to rein in her rampaging emotion; fear. Chanting her mantra, Raven gradually calmed herself down causing the levitating objects to crash down onto the floor with loud crashes.

Pulling up her hood to cover her face, Raven began to walk out of the place to get to her room when she felt Robin's hand on her shoulder, causing her to pause.

"You feel the same way about him too, don't you?" said the Boy Wonder softly.

Shrugging off the intrusive hand, the empath continued her exit without answering his question; which pretty much meant the opposite.

Robin stood alone in the Common Room as he pondered his conversation with Raven. Things were getting complicated in his opinion and if he handled this wrongly, it could potentially have a detrimental effect on the team as a whole. Letting out a resigned sigh, he made his way to his own room to find out more about the mysterious assailants that were after Beast Boy. Sparing a glance at the mess behind him, he gave an uncharacteristically dismissive shrug.

_**That can wait till tomorrow.

* * *

**_

"Well…?" asked Garfield with his arms crossed as he frowned at the two girls who were now standing awkwardly as they tried to come out with a reason for their intrusion.

To be honest, he was not at all bothered. In fact, he welcomed it; things were quickly becoming a bit awkward with Skyler; the girl was currently snarling as she continued to glare murderously at her two teammates.

"Shay and I were…uh…we were, um…"

"We were hungry!" said Shay, almost screaming the words as she elbowed her friend to keep quiet.

From Garfield's narrowed glance, it was clear that he had doubts regarding her words. Nevertheless, he was in no mood for an argument so he let it slide this time.

Looking at Skyler, he asked her, "Sky, do you keep any leftovers?"

"Yeah, they're in the fridge; top compartment," answered the girl.

Andy cringed.

"Errr…you know what? I just realized that I'm not that hungry. I think Shay thinks so too, right Shay?"

Unfortunately, the resident firebrand did not catch the hint clearly enough.

"Yeah right, like I'm gonna soil my taste buds again with that steaming plate of cra..."

"SHAY. ANDY. THERE YOU ARE!"

Displaying what could possibly be the best timing to interrupt a conversation, Haruka stepped in through the doors with a stern look on her face. She did not seem to notice the other two people though.

"Alright, the two of you; start explaining," demanded the older girl to her two charges.

"Aw c'mon, Haruka. We're just playing," whined Andy.

"Well, play time is over. Corax's assigned me to watch you two troublemakers and I'm not letting the both of you out of my sight! I had to search the entire Enclave…twice! Heaven knows what you girls would be thinking of next and whatever it is; I would get part of the blame! No way, Jose! And most importantly, there is absolutely no way I'm gonna let you two make a fool out of me in front of Garfield, you hear me?"

Shay's sniggering made the fuming girl pause as she turned to glare at her.

"Anything funny, young lady?"

Shay's snigger turned to outright laughter as she pointed towards a very flattered-looking Garfield. Even Skyler could not help but let out a few giggles of her own.

"If, uh, it makes you feel any better, I think you're doing a good job so far…," said the changeling weakly as he smiled.

The four young people watched in an amused manner as they saw a stunned Haruka began to blush profusely. Facing the young man, she dared a stuttering 'hello there'.

"Hello yourself," laughed Garfield.

There was an awkward silence among the five until the door burst open revealing a sweat-drenched Felise. Looking ahead to find five pairs of eyes staring back at her, the Reaper blinked her eyes once before tilting her head in confusion.

"What did I miss?" asked Felise.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Gar and I were just having some supper together that's all," said Skyler a little too quickly.

Felise began to frown.

"Together? Just the two of you?"

Skyler merely nodded.

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'?"

"Why is it just the two of you? Can't you ask at least one other girl to accompany you?"

"And why does it bother you so much Fel? It's my business who I choose to eat with, alright?"

"Okay-okay, time out," said Garfield as he got between the two girls.

"Okay look here; Sky, I'm sure she's just looking out for you, okay? Nothing to feel offended about; 'tis just sister love, right?" turning to face Felise, the changeling said, "Fel, you know I'd never do anything to Sky. She's my friend and so are you. All of you are my friends. Please stop fighting."

Garfield barely heard Shay mutter something that sounded like ''sister love', my ass' but decided not to say anything about it. Things were already tense enough.

"C'mon, since we're here, why don't we have supper together?" the young man suggested.

"Someone should fetch Valerie; she'd be upset if we left her out and I'm not going to be the one consoling her again," said Felise.

"Yeah, I swore even Corax had to resort to saying a joke or two to get her to smile again," muttered Haruka.

"I'll go," said Garfield as he shrugged.

"NO!"

The changeling drew back a bit, startled, as the girls practically shouted the word at him.

"Why not?"

"She could be, uh, busy with girl stuff, you know?" answered Andy uneasily. Scowling at Shay, the girl gave her a good nudge.

"Huh? Yeah, uh, we can get all 'grrr' if guys just barge into our bunks just like that. Especially green ones, heh-heh…Ow!"

Shay rubbed her arm to soothe the bruise caused by Skyler's pinch.

"Hey I'm gonna knock, you know. What sort of perv do you think I am?" said Garfield with a smile as he began to make his way towards the exit but was stopped short by the girls. If he had not already known their feelings for him, Beast Boy would have thought this was all pretty funny.

"You know what, I'll go. I'm second in charge so I will fetch her and bring her here. You stay, 'kay?" said Haruka, blushing.

"Um, whatever you say, Haruka. You're the boss," laughed Garfield as he gave her a mock salute.

Haruka smiled and winked discreetly at him before exiting the mess hall. Somehow, her hips seemed to sway a bit more prominently as she walked. The young man's gaze could not help but linger, much to the other girls' annoyance.

As soon as Haruka left, Skyler muttered, "Let's just get a table."

Walking past, she made sure to 'accidently' step on Garfield's foot.

"Ow! Whaddya do that fo-…Ow! Ooof! Yeooow!"

In quick succession, the rest of the girls made their way past the young man and making sure to make their displeasure known.

Rubbing a bruised shin, Garfield looked at his teammates and shook his head before joining them.

_**Women…**_

Nevertheless, the changeling smiled as he took a seat with the Reapers. Skyler, who had gone to the kitchen to re-heat the food, soon came back carrying a large tray.

* * *

Corax leaned back against his seat as he watched the visual feed from the security camera in the mess hall. He gave a satisfied smile as he chewed slightly on his cigar.

_**I knew I've made the right choice. Logan's the one for my girls. All that is left are the Titans. But if I'm proven right, , I don't think there's a need for me to do anything the Titans wouldn't do themselves.**_

Humming a slow tune, he turned on his own communicator. A holographic image materialized, showing a quiet gathering of a man flanked by six young women. Gazing fondly at the image, Corax allowed a single tear to cascade down his right cheek.

* * *

**Chapter 10! I'm beginning to add several sub-plots here and there. if they seemed confusing pls tell me and i'll do my best to clarify them in my later chapters:) also, i'm afraid that updates will be quite irregular from now on until November. im really sorry. school's a bxxxh. **

**but i would like to reassure reader's that this story is not on hiatus as some would say:) i appreciate you guys and it would be plain disrespectful to submit a shoddy piece of work. so bear with me kay?**

**all in all thank you very much for reading. until the next update!!**

**spartan585**

**this chapter is dedicated to my friend and fellow writer TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne:) sorry bro for the late submit!!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

It took awhile but Garfield believed that he had managed to do the seemingly impossible; he had survived supper with six beautiful, vivacious, sweet, charming, love-struck, jealous, vindictive, potentially homicidal but unfortunately highly-trained female private operatives.

_**Phew**_! Garfield thought to himself once he was safely back in his bunk with his door locked. Sighing loudly to himself, the changeling trudged slowly to his bed before settling down on it. This was getting complicated; e had never in his wildest dreams thought that he could get six girls to chase after him when all that he wanted was only one.

He just hoped that Corax was right when he said that this was all a mere phase the girls are going through.

_**Phase, my ass. I swear the mess hall was gonna be a war zone with all the girls glaring at each other like that.**_

Sparing a glance at his new communicator, the young changeling let out a groan; it was nearly eleven. He had to leave now.

Opening his door a little, Garfield peered out into the hallway. With his enhanced senses, he discerned first that the coast is clear before stepping out. Heaving a sigh, he made his way to the portal chamber.

* * *

"YOU GOT A WHAT WITH WHOM?"

"Val , calm down girl. Getting all worked up isn't gonna help at all," said Haruka as she let out an exasperated sigh.

The Reapers had relocated to Skyler's bunk as they tried to absorb the startling (and envy-inducing) news that Skyler had unwittingly blurted out as a result of some very persuasive techniques employed by Shay and Felise.

"Yeah Val, chill out. Besides, Skyler didn't do anything wrong besides beating you to Garf- YEEEOUCH!" shrieked Andy as she rubbed her bruised shin. "Whatcha do that for, Shay…?"

"Andy, ya gotta learn to shut up once in a while," muttered the redhead as she leaned back onto the reclining chair with her arms crossing themselves. Her sharp gaze resuming its vigil watch on the brunette girl currently at the centre of all the attention.

Skyler visibly flinched, clearly uncomfortable with all the unwanted attention she is getting from her 'sisters'.

"Look I'm sorry but I'm not backing out of this date. I like Garfield…and I want to get to know him better," said Skyler resolutely as she faced Valerie with defiance.

The youngest Reaper's face turned a volatile purple as she exploded again.

"LIKE HIM? YOU ONLY KNEW HIM FOR ONE FREAKIN' DAY! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I WAS THE ONE WHO FIRST TALKED TO HIMTALKED TO HIM FIRST. ME, YOU HEAR? NOT YOU! I- "

"That is enough, Val," ordered Haruka. The warmth of her usual tone of voice replaced with one almost as cold as steel. "I want you to calm down. I will not have Reapers fighting one another. Is that clear?"

Any other time Valerie, despite her youngest age and relative immaturity, would stand down when given the order. Nonetheless, her infatuation with her male teammate caused her to lose a bit of her self control.

"It's not like you don't feel the same way too, Haruka," said Valerie spitefully before cupping her mouth with her hands. Her eyes wide with shock at her audacity.

Skyler's bunk became as silent as a tomb as the rest of the Reapers waited with bated breath what Haruka's reaction was going to be.

"Ruka, I-I…didn't mean it…I-"

the young lady's words were cut off by a raised hand. Haruka stood before Valerie with her face devoid of as much emotion as she could muster. Nonetheless, all in the room could see the intense sadness and disappointment showing in her dark eyes.

"You're right Valerie. You're absolutely right. I do have feelings for Garfield…and I'm very sure everyone else in this room pretty much do too," said the Reaper sadly. Her words triggered blushes to appear and some uncomfortable fidgeting amongst the girls.

The leader went on.

"Then what? What do we do about it? What can we do? Garfield is a good person and we are not being fair to him by behaving in this way. For crying out loud, even Corax knows about this. This is not how Reapers should conduct themselves," added the older girl.

Valerie hung her head in shame. No one had the nerve to break the tension in the room, even Shay.

"Haruka is right, girls. We are not making this situation any better. If Skyler wants to go out with Garfield, why shouldn't she? No one here staked a claim on him beforehand did they?" remarked Felise who had been standing beside Haruka all this while.

"Thanks, Fel. That means a lot…coming from you," said Skyler gratefully. The older girl grunted an acknowledgement.

Shay gave an annoyed snort as she got up and left the bunk.

"Shay…?" Andy called out cutiously but Shay made no indication of acknowledging her friend as she left.

"Talk to her, Andy," said Haruka gently. The blonde girl nodded stiffly before exiting the room herself. Turning to face the remaining people in the bunk, Haruka said, "Val? I believe you and Skyler can settle this...just the two of you."

Gesturing to Felise to follow her out, Haruka spared one more glance at her two juniors as she left.

* * *

Raven made her way to her room in tears. Tears that were filled with anger and fuelled with shame.

And of fear.

Beast Boy was in trouble whether he knew it or not and she will never, even on pain of death, allow any danger to befall her love if she could help it. With trembling hands, Raven chanted her mantra silently as she held a familiar chicken-shaped doll tightly to her chest. The toy was worn with time and its white surface was slowly becoming a discoloured grey. Yet, this mattered little to the pale girl clinging to it as if her life depended on it.

To Raven, the plushie was her comfort; her respite against the unforgiving world. Her sanctum of peace and a constant reminder that the person who gave it to her never perceived her as the half-demon she was. Not even as a hero to the city. But a girl with feelings no matter how much she was forced to repress them; a girl who was capable of loving and to be loved just like everybody else.

Raven sniffed silently. Her eyes remained close while she forced herself to calm down. Remembering her encounter with Garfield on the roof helped her greatly, even causing a small smile to materialise on her lips as she recalled the pleasant event in her head. She could feel her emotions react in Nevermore to her thoughts. Happy was especially ecstatic as she danced with giggling Affection while a good distance away, stood Anger with her hood down and a ghost of a smile on her lips.

The empath's smile faded away and began to be replaced with a grim line of determination. Opening her eyes, Raven placed the doll lovingly on her bed before making her way back to the Common Room.

_**I will not lose Garfield...**_

Arriving at the Common Room, Raven watched the destruction with silent guilt before summoning her powers to fix the damage done.

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos."

Tendrils of black magic sprang from her hands towards the broken pieces of furniture and began to put them back together. Fallen objects were magically placed back into their respective cupboards. Even the television was put back together, its broken screen patched back as good as new.

Satisfied that all was well once again, Raven sat down on a nearby chair to catch a breather. Whipping out her communicator, she contacted the Titan leader.

"Robin here. You okay, Raven?"

"I'm fine, Robin. Just wanna say that I'll be joining you in your investigation."

"Joining me? Nah, its okay Raven I can handle-"

"That was not a request Robin," interrupted the sorceress with a slight hint of irritation in her monotone voice.

"Um, sure then, I guess I could use a helping hand…" said the Boy Wonder weakly.

Switching off her communicator, Raven let out an annoyed snort. She glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. It was late and she was becoming even more worried for Beast Boy especially with all the new knowledge concerning the mysterious assailants.

_**He'll keep his promise. Gar never breaks a promise. **_The purple-haired girl thought to herself as she made her way to the Evidence room when she felt a new but familiar presence in the tower. The recognition almost made her heart skip a beat.

Garfield was back.

* * *

Valerie stared at Skyler who stared back. The expression on both faces a mixture of anger, sadness and a bit of pride.

"So...," said Skyler as she tried to break the ice.

"I can't believe you asked him out when you know I like him too, Sky," spat Valerie.

Skyler hung her head. She did not want to have to fight Valerie. They were like sisters and not even a boy could change that. Or so she hoped.

"I even went shopping to buy him something he likes. Would you do that, Sky? Huh, would you?" challenged the distraught girl as she confronted her team mate again.

_**I'd do more than that, Val. I'd ask him out.**_ Thought Skyler but she remained quiet.

Valerie continued with her ranting.

"...and there you were snatching him away like a-"

"So why didn't you ask him, Val?" asked Skyler with a whisper.

Her teammate froze before facing her.

"Wh-what?"

"Why didn't you ask him? If you liked him that much, you could have at least let him know; maybe show him whatever stuff you bought for him but you didn't...Why?"

Valerie's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"I-I..."

"Yes...?" pressed Skyler gently.

"I was scared..." replied Valerie with a defeated sigh as she lowered herself onto the floor with her arms wrapped around her legs. "...I was scared that he didn't like me."

Skyler could not bear to see her friend in such a state. Getting up from her bed from where she was sitting, she sat beside Valerie.

"And why would he think that?" whispered the girl as she placed an arm over her friend's shoulder.

"I don't know...," whispered Valerie as she sniffed. "I'm always too young. Too inexperienced. C'mon you guys get to go on missions while I stay in the Enclave playing the techie. I can't impress him with cool stories like you can."

"I don't think Garfield is as shallow as to rate a girl by how much butt she kicks, Val," said Skyler as she tried to lighten the mood in the room.

Valerie giggled for a bit but resumed her forlorn expression.

"What's wrong now, Val?" asked Skyler.

Valerie mumbled a reply.

"I can't hear you...Swings," said the brunette again watching with a bemused face as her friend flinched in surprise at being called her nickname.

"You and Fel never called me 'Swings' before,"

"I know, I thought that would get your attention. You were zoning out for a moment there," replied Skyler with a soft smile. "So, what did you say?"

Valerie gave an embarrassed sigh before answering, "I said I'm not pretty like you. Or the rest of the girls for that matter."

Skyler raised an eyebrow as she stared at Valerie with an incredulous look on her face.

_**She has got to be kidding me.**_

"You think you're not pretty?"

Valerie merely nodded.

"C'mon, Sky. Everyone knows you're the knockout around here. Remember what happened on the Durin Asteroids? The cannibal chief wanted to marry you!"

Skyler gave a disgusted look.

"Val, he's a deformed ape. He'd marry a chimp if he saw one."

"Well, yeah, I guess but that's not the point. Even among the girls, we always think that you are the most beautiful among us."

"Really...?" asked Skyler, her face turning red.

"Yeah, what chance do I have against you...?" lamented Valerie with downcast eyes.

Skyler felt sorry for her teammate. She had no idea that Valerie was so insecure. She had always thought that she was the quiet one while Valerie was always the one being hounded by the rest of the Reapers for all the pranks she pulled on them. Snowy probably knew her best. Valerie was the baby of the family. To know how lonely she really was, was almost heartbreaking.

"Val?"

"Yeah, Sky?"

"Will you be alright?"

The younger girl gave a sad smile.

"I guess I can try to get use to it. I think," said Valerie. "By the way, I'm sorry for acting like a jerk back there. Fel was right. You didn't deserve it. I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's okay. Don't worry about it," replied Skyler kindly as she gave her friend a reassuring rub on her back.

The two became silent for a moment.

"Val?"

"Yeah, Sky?"

"You know, I never did say whether the feeling was mutual between me and Gar."

Valerie just stared.

"To Gar, the date is just a 'hanging out' with a friend. I bet he wouldn't mind even if all of us join the two of us on that day."

Valerie gave a start.

"Say what?"

"You heard me, this 'date' wasn't supposed to be romantic in nature. It never was," said Skyler with a wry smile.

"But-but..."

The brunette gave a small laugh.

"You guys never did let me explain. The moment I mentioned 'going out' and 'Garfield', you guys were on to me like bears to honey."

The younger girl felt very foolish upon hearing those words.

"I'm sorry, Sky. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Damned well made a fool of myself in front of the girls just now," mumbled Valerie with a forlorn voice. "Guess I really am the most inexperienced...."

But Skyler cut her off.

"Stop it, Valerie. Just stop," exclaimed the older girl as she enveloped Valerie in a tight embrace. "Stop apologizing you hear me?"

The girl nodded.

"Remember what Corax always say about making mistakes? 'We learn and move on'. That's all there is to it so stop feeling bad, okay?"

Valerie sniffed.

"Okay...Sky."

Skyler sighed. She knew that Valerie was still a bit upset...when I idea came to her.

"You still got a shot at Gar, you know," whispered the brunette.

The remark caught the younger Reaper by surprise as she drew back from the embrace.

"Say what?" asked Valerie with wide eyes.

"You can still win his heart, Val. I promise that I'm not gonna stifle you or any of the girls' attempts for that matter. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna give up my own...campaign either," answered Skyler with a soft smile.

"But wouldn't that make us something like...rivals?"

Skyler sighed.

"Yeah, I suppose so but that doesn't mean we can't still be sisters right?"

"I don't know, Sky..."

"Don't you like Gar?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you wanna go out with him?"

"I...do."

"There you go..."

"But you sure you don't mind?"

"I'm not gonna lie, Val; I would mind. But at least if he picks me, my conscience is clear 'cause I'd given all of you a decent chance."

Valerie was almost moved to tears.

"You're a great person, Sky."

As Valerie leaned in to give Skyler a hug, the brunette delivered a playful punch to her shoulder.

"Now don't you start, suck up," muttered the girl with a rare grin.

Both girls giggled as they hugged each other, relieved that all was finally well between them once again.

* * *

Beast Boy glanced at his wrist communicator yet again, taking note of the time. It was late.

"Well, late for everyone else, I guess," muttered the changeling irritably. "And I didn't even get to wish her goodnight."

Turning round the corridor leading towards his room, Beast Boy decided that he was going to take a shower first before catching a glimpse of Raven before he retired for the night. He had a busy schedule ahead of him especially with his hanging out with Skyler. For now the biggest problem weighing on his mind was on how to drop the bombshell onto the Titans; him quitting the team. He knew that they did not need him but even the young man was aware that it would still result in a few shocks.

Raven included.

He hoped.

Stopping in front of his room, Beast Boy took a second to experience a moment's nostalgia as he stared at his name stencilled onto the door.

"Beast Boy?"

The sound of Raven's voice cut through the silence of the night as she stood before the young man with her hood down; an expectant air hovered around her as she looked at him.

"Raven? I thought you'd be asleep by now...wa-was there an emergency that I missed? Was Robin pissed...?" started the changeling as he feared the worst.

"Beast Boy it's alright, everything's fine. Don't worry," replied the empath calming the young man down.

"Oh, okay then...," said Beast Boy as he looked down onto the floor. "Well, uh, in that case I'm glad I get to see you now," added the young man with a faint smile as he blushed lightly.

The girl's amethyst-coloured eyes widened for a moment as she shifted awkwardly from the remark. Reflexively bringing her hood back over her head, she managed to stammer, "R-really?"

The changeling smiled brightly.

"Yeah, I wanted to at least wish you a good night before I go to bed. Seems like I got my wish," said the young man, laughing. "So...good night, Raven and pleasant dreams."

Raven frowned causing her teammate to look on concernedly.

"Anything wrong, Raven?"

"Why don't you call me 'Rae', Garfield?"

"Huh?"

"I said; why don't you refer to me as 'Rae' like you...used to do," pressed the empath, her voice softening as she said those last words.

Beast Boy's expression turned uncomfortable as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Until today...Rae...you never did like that name and you always never fail to uh, show me that you don't."

Raven could only look down with shame and regret.

"I just thought that, you know, that you would like me better if I act more 'adult-tish' and um, calling you by your real name from now on would be a good first step to earn your respect...Rae, why are you crying?"

By now, the grey-skinned girl was shedding tears in her eyes. She could not find words to describe the feeling of angst and self-loathing that she was feeling at that moment. Rushing forward the young man enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Rae, please don't cry. Please. Look, I'm calling you 'Rae' right now, right? Don't cry..."

"I'm sorry, Garfield. I'm sorry for everything," whispered the distraught girl as she continued to sob in his arms.

"C'mon, Rae. We've talked about this on the roof, haven't we? You have nothing to feel sorry about. Even if you did, I'm cool with it already. Honest. I'm sorry I've hurt you feelings. I really didn't mean to-"

Raven tore herself away from Garfield's embrace.

"Stop it, Gar! Why do you keep doing that? Why?"

"Doing what?"

"That! Your smile, your jokes, your care-free personality...YOU! I don't deserve to even know someone as wonderful as you. You come back like a boomerang despite every insult I throw at you, every word I spat, every gesture of contempt. You always come back. Why? Why don't you hate me like any sane person would?" yelled Raven pathetically. Up ahead on the ceiling, a few fluorescent fixtures came apart and down in the garage, the T-Car's tyres punctured simultaneously.

Beast Boy sighed. As much as he loved the girl in front of him, she needed to learn to love herself a bit more. Gently lifting her chin up with a finger so that she could look at him, the young man said in a gentle tone of voice, "I'll tell you why, Rae; for all the time that I've known you, you were always this cold, quiet...grumpy person. Before I knew who your...father was (both cringed at the word), I always thought I saw a sad girl who had no reason to be sad."

"I'm sorry, Gar-"

"Please Rae, let me finish," the changeling said, cutting her off before continuing, "And I thought, 'Hey, why don't I try to make her feel something else besides anger or sadness? She's my friend and friends do that for each other.'"

Garfield went on.

"Then, what started as a way to simply make you smile became more personal as I got to know you better. Like I said on the roof, Rae, you behave the way you do because you needed to. You had no choice in that matter and I think that if I had powers that react to my feelings like you do, I'd probably behave the same way too..."

Despite all the assurance, Raven still felt terrible.

"I may have had to appear emotionless at times, Gar, but I didn't have to mistreat you. What you said yesterday about when we were in Tokyo was true; I was a bitch. I had no right to behave the way I did. I-"

"Raven, stop it."

Garfield was now bending his knees so that he was looking straight at her. Placing his hands on her shoulders, the changeling used his thumbs to wipe away the tears on the empath's tear-brimmed eyes.

"I want you to listen to me; I. Have. Forgiven. You. You hear me?"

The girl nodded.

"Good. Now, the more important thing right now is for you to forgive yourself...can you do that?"

For the first time, Garfield Logan saw something in Raven's eyes that he had not seen in years.

Doubt.

"I-I..."

Grasping her shoulders a bit tighter to give her some comfort, the young man drew his face closer to the girl's such that their noses were almost touching. His eyes looking into hers kindly.

"You can do it, Rae...I know you can. I believe in you," whispered Garfield.

Hearing those words, Raven's heart melted. It was like a fire was burning deep inside her body which threatened to engulf her in an immense inferno.

But it felt good. It felt so good.

"I think...I can. I can...forgive myself, Gar," said Raven softly as a tiny smile appeared on her lips.

Garfield could think of nothing else but to smile in happiness for the girl he loved. He was happy as long as she was happy even if he could only see her smile from a distance.

Both smiles were not to last, however, as the heat of the moment overtook the two young people so in love but so oblivious to the other's feelings towards each other. Eyes closing, their faces drew nearer and nearer as their lips tingled with anticipation. Lightly brushing his lips against hers, Garfield was ready to take the plunge...

When Raven's communicator began to beep loudly. Ruining the moment.

The two pulled back from each other, shocked by the sudden interruption.

Taking out her communicator, Raven answered it with a voice that was so cold, penguins would need parkas upon hearing it.

"Yes, Robin?" asked the sorceress with gritted teeth. Meanwhile, her green teammate had turned in the opposite direction with a shaky hand rubbing his neck.

The Titan leader, though, was unaware of his interruption. Thus, explaining his rather relaxed tone of voice.

"What's keeping you, Raven? C'mon already, I've been waiting for like, a half an hour."

"I'll be there shortly, Robin," replied the empath in a curt manner as she promptly switching off her communication device before the leader had time to say anything else.

Heaving an exasperated sigh, the empath turned towards the changeling.

"Gar?"

"Yeah, Rae?"

"Um..."

In all honesty, Raven knew exactly what to say to the young man. What was stopping her was the fear that he did not reciprocate her feelings. But the kiss meant otherwise, right?

Right?

"I did not regret it happened, Rae...if that's what you're thinking," said Garfield as he gave her a sad smile. His green eyes sparkled with unshed tears making them all the more beautiful to look at. "But, I wish it had happened under different circumstances."

Raven assumed that what he had meant was the immediate situation. She could never have even suspected the gravity of the situation.

The changeling chuckled softly as he opened his bedroom door.

"Goodnight, Rae and uh, good luck with the investigation."

"Garfield, wait," implored Raven as she raised a pale hand.

"Yeah, Rae?" asked Beast Boy, turning away from his room to face her.

"Thank you...for everything. I know that I had never given you the respect you deserved and if I could, I'd take back every bit of negativity I've said or did to you in a heartbeat," the pale girl declared. Despite speaking in her usual monotonous drawl, Beast Boy could detect the sincerity in her words making him smile.

The sorceress went on.

"...so I thank you for forgiving me and helping me to forgive myself."

Raven looked away in embarrassment. She had never placed herself in such an emotionally vulnerable position. A tiny portion of her mind wondered whether the green-skinned young man standing before her was the right person for her to do just that.

The next thing she knew, she was enveloped in a tight hug by the young man.

"You're very welcome, Rae," whispered the changeling with an unusually small smile.

**_Yeap he's the right one alright..._**

Then Garfield began to lean forward...

_He's gonna kiss us!_

_Deep breaths...deep breaths..._

_Oh, Azar here it comes..._

And gave her a chaste peck on her left cheek. Nevertheless, it still left a crimson mark on the spot where the kiss was planted.

The love struck girl was still blushing madly when her teammate pulled back with tiny smirk playing on his lips.

"Always remember that you're a wonderful person...good night again, Rae," said the smiling changeling as he rubbed her shoulder affectionately one last time.

The faint hissing sound from Beast Boy's door closing finally brought Raven out from her stupor.

It came hesitantly. Then, as the girl's happiness grew, so too did its size until finally becoming a full-fledged grin. Raven squeaked in barely suppressed joy as she made one last longing gaze at Beast Boy's door before making her way to the Evidence Room, humming along the way.

* * *

**Im back...(:**

**-spartan585**


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning held great promise for Raven when she woke up, feeling oddly refreshed and actually looking forward to start a new day. Getting out of her bathroom, the empath noted that she had actually started the day a bit later than usual. It was already 10 o'clock in the morning. Her late-night liaison with her green-coloured teammate had left her in a good mood and she dismissed her late reveille as a mere fluke. Exiting her room, Raven contemplated stopping by in front of Beast Boy's room to ask him to join her for breakfast but decided against it knowing that even 10 o'clock in the morning was still an early hour for the changeling. Still, it was imperfections like these that endeared the green boy so much to the pale-complexioned sorceress. He was someone who was so unlike her in so many ways yet they were still so much alike. The very thought was mind-boggling to say the least but it was true; in its own unusual way.

The ghost of a smile that emanated from Raven's lips did not falter as she entered the tower's Common Room and headed towards the kitchen. The rest of the Titans were already eating their breakfast and showed no sign of anything amiss, at least upfront; Cyborg was wolfing down his bacon and eggs like no tomorrow as usual while Robin and Starfire were feeding each other cereal from a shared bowl. Looking at the couple, Raven staarted to fantasise what it would be like to have herself and Garfield take their places instead. The notion brought an unexpected giggle to escape from the pale girl which caused all attention to divert to her.

In her mind, Happy and Affection were laughing hysterically and applauding a bowing Brave while Timid started bursting into a fresh round of tears.

Raising her hood to cover up the flush on her face, Raven silently glided pass her friends towards her tea cupboard.

"A good morning to you, dearest Raven," greeted Starfire while Robin and Cyborg offered friendly smiles. "Is today not a glorious one?"

Settling down with a steaming cup of tea and a raisin muffin at the far end of the counter, the sorceress gave a nod.

"Sure looks like it, Starfire," said Raven as she took a sip from her tea.

The Tameranian smiled widely as she resumed her 'feeding' of Robin.

"You seem to be in a good mood, Raven. Anything happened yesterday that we should know about?" asked Cyborg innocently. The question caught Robin's attention as he looked at Raven with a questioning stare.

"Nothing that you should know about...yet," replied the empath calmly as she nibbled on her muffin.

"Raven? What else happened last night?" asked Robin bewilderedly. "Our investigation yesterday couldn't be the reason you're in a good mood, could it?"

The purple-haired Titan rolled her eyes.

"Of course not, Robin. Like I told Cyborg; it's nothing you should know about at the moment."

"But-,"

"I mean it, Bird Boy," said Raven pointedly with an air of finality.

Robin decided that it was wise not to challenge Raven for now. His teammante had been facing a tough time in her life less than two days ago. She had almost lost a dear friend that day and just yesterday realised that she might lose him again. Seeing her smile was good news. Raven hardly ever smiles! And the leader had an idea why; Beast Boy. The changeling must have something to do with it somehow. Only he could have the ability (and audacity) to evoke such unconventional behaviour in the team's resident empath. The truth was that both individuals had warmed up to each other since their first meetinng all those years ago.

"Fine, fine," said Robin holding up his hands in surrender.

"Robin, what of this investigation that you and Raven carried out yesterday?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah man, care to fill us in?" added Cyborg as he continued to heap spoonfuls of scrambled eggs into his mouth.

The two Titans mentioned looked at each other momentarily.

"Well since you guys insist; we were checking out the perps that we fought two days ago. Remember that Rambo lookalike and his cronies?"

There was silence. Even Cyborg forgot he was eating as some bits of scrambled eggs fell from his mouth.

"Chew your food, friend Cyborg," scolded Starfire. "Failure to do so would surrely result in painful bowel movements."

"Uh, yeah," answered Cyborg absent-mindedly as he voraciously cleared his plate. After doing so, the metal Titan let out a humongous belch which rattled a few utensils off their shelves before wiping his mouth daintily with a napkin.

"Pardon me," said Cyborg in a mock British accent.

Wrinkling his nose in disgust, Robin began.

"I believe that of all people, this concerns Beast Boy the most. However, it's especially because of that, that I prefer not telling him right now," said the Boy Wonder.

"What? I don't understand. If this concerns the grass stain, why shouldn't he be the first to know?" asked Cyborg curiously.

Robin realised that he had to choose his next words carefully.

"From the investigation that I and Raven carried out yesterday, we concluded that their intentions had been focused on Beast Boy."

The silence that resulted from that revelation was in an even greater intensity than the previous one. Both Starfire and Cyborg gaped at Robin with wide eyes and mouths ajar.

"What?" exclaimed the metal man in shock. His meal completely forgotten.

"Oh, this is terrible. We must warn friend Beast Boy immediately of this disturbing news. I will go wake him up," said the trembling Tameranian as she began to get off her seat to fly off to the changeling's room. Before she could do so, the girl felt someone holding her arm.

"There's no need, Starfire," said Raven quietly as she relinquished her hold.

Starfire whirled around to face the empathy with a look of bewilderment gracing her features.

"As long as Beast Boy is here in the tower, he is safe. We can protect him. Besides, he is still sleeping," continued the empath.

For a moment, it looked as if Starfire wanted to say something but she held her tongue at the last moment. Nodding her head in affirmation, the Tameranian returned to her seat while her boyfriend affectionately rub her back before placing a kiss at the crown of her head.

"Um, I hate to burst your bubble there, Raven but you're kinda wrong," said Cyborg with a sigh upon switching off a panel on his left arm. "I just checked the infrared scans in the tower; BB's not here."

* * *

"EXCELLENT ATTEMPT, MR LOGAN...YOU MAY TAKE A REST NOW."

Corax's rough voice belied his kind words as it boomed through the control room's speakers. All over the cavernous training room, machines groaned and hiss as they were shut down.

Garfield wheezed heavily upon completing the latest of Corax's training for him. Bending forward with his arms on his knees, the changeling struggled to regain his breath and trying to wipe the sweat off his face with his sleeve at the same time.

"Here, you look like you need this."

Hearing a kind voice talking to him, Garfield looked up to see Skyler offering him a face towel with a smile adorning her face. Beside her, Valerie grinned as she settled herself beside her male teammate.

"Erm...yeah, I guess I do. Thanks," said Garfield, returning Skyler's smile.

"You did well for the course, Garfield," remarked Skyler shyly.

The young man chuckled.

"You're just saying that. C'mon, I so totally missed that last obstacle; that swinging thingy practically sent me swinging to China and back again!" muttered Garfield modestly.

To be fair, the changeling had little to complain about; not only had he achieved the third highest timing in the circuit, lagging behind Valerie and Haruka, but he had done it despite Corax adding an extra obstacle just for him.

Nonetheless, Skyler understood the young man's remarks. Giggling softly with Valerie at the little joke, the young lady said, "Well, it was still a good run...right, Val?"

"It sure is, Sky," said the younger girl dreamily as she continued gazing at Garfield.

Looking at the youngest Reaper, the young man wondered how she could finish an obstacle course all bruised and sweaty yet still manage to look as cute as she was at the moment.

"Thanks, guys. Still, we can always do better right?" said Garfield as he watched Felise and Shay sparring in the distance. In the control room, Haruka was busy talking with Corax while Andy sat whistling in a corner cleaning one heck of a huge weapon. The gun looked almost as big as the girl and twice as heavy yet Andy was handling it almost effortlessly like a toy.

"We don't call her the weapons specialist for nothing, you know?" commented Skyler as she took note of Garfield's focus of attention. "Andy is sweet and all but sometimes when she's in the 'zone', as she calls it...she can be kinda scary."

"Yeah, especially weapons training," piped in Valerie as she pretended to shiver.

A thought struck Garfield.

"You guys are trained to kill?" asked the young man.

Both Reapers were silent for a moment until Skyler spoke.

"We're trained to protect ourselves and to achieve our objectives; nothing more. And Corax has never accepted any assassination contracts. So...no, we aren't trained to kill but sometimes...accidents can and do happen."

The last few words were spoken in a whispery voice.

"Sky, you okay?" asked Valerie concernedly.

"I'm okay, it's just...nothing," replied the girl distractedly. Feeling a hand over her shoulder, Skyler looked sideways towards its owner to find him smiling kindly at her.

"It's alright, Sky," said Garfield simply. "You don't have to say anything that you're not comfortable with." He had had enough experience with Raven to know when someone did not wish to divulge anymore than she wished to.

Skyler blushed as she gave Garfield an appreciative smile. Looking into his deep green eyes, the girl felt like she could lose herself in them.

"If you guys are gonna sit there and stare at each other all day, I'm gonna see whether Fel needs any help," said Valerie with a wry smile as she went off towards Felise and Shay; the latter currently holding the former in a classic head-lock.

The changeling wondered what in the world could have brought such a change of behaviour in Valerie. Just yesterday, even the act of looking at him would bring about glares and snorts of disapproval. Now, it was as if nothing had happened. Nonetheless, he decided that maybe some stones are better left unturned. He did not need anymore fights over him.

"Shay's got some skills," said Garfield admiringly as he looked at the pair.

"Yeah, she does," answered Skyler. "Only Corax and Haruka have ever beaten her in a fight. As you know, Fel didn't look at that kindly. She's been trying to beat Shay since Ruka won."

The changeling chuckled.

"Wow, they're really rivals, aren't they?"

"Yeah...which only Fel is aware of."

"But doesn't Ruka ever suspected anything? I mean I would notice it if Robin was picking on me or something."

"Maybe she does. She just doesn't care," said the brunette with a simple shrug. "That's Ruka for you; she can be so much older than she really is. Maybe it's because she really is the eldest among us or maybe it's the genes. All the same we look up to her...um, figuratively of course," answered Skyler as she smiled.

Garfield laughed.

* * *

Raven continued pacing the floor of the kitchen. A frown of pure anxiety lacing her features.

"We're going to look for Beast Boy now."

"Calm down, Raven...for all we know, he decided to take a walk."

The sorceress whipped her head towards the speaker. Her eyes flashing red.

"A walk at seven in the morning? Do you even know him, damn it?"

"Of course we do, girl. It's just...well you gotta simmer down for a moment, Raven. I can't think hanging upside-down like this and neither can Rob nor Star..."

Letting out an exasperated sigh, the empath released her teammates from her powers.

"I apologise for that..."

"It's cool. Thanks, Rae."

"Don't call me 'Rae'."

"Right..."

Robin took out his communicator.

"First things first," said the leader as he pressed the activation button.

"Calling Beast Boy. Come in Beast Boy."

* * *

Skyler smiled. She loved to hear Garfield's laugh. It made her happy just to be able to hear it. It was moments like these that made her look forward to their time together the next day.

"Well, I hope you'll be happy here, Garfield," said Skyler sincerely.

The changeling smiled upon hearing the words. At least he would never be alone. He would finally fit in.

"Thanks, Sky," said Garfield.

"Me? What did I do?" asked Skyler quizzically.

Laughing, the young man gave the girl a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks for everything...you know, helping me with this change and all that..."

The blush on her face was unmistakeable.

"Oh..."

"_Calling Beast Boy. Come in Beast Boy."_

Robin's voice was heard scratchily from Beast Boy's communicator thereby effectively spoiling the pleasant moment between the friends.

"What the...," muttered the changeling with a bewildered expression on his face while Skyler watched curiously.

Switching on his communicator, a hologram image of Robin materialised. Because of the nature of the more advanced communicator that Garfield was using, it prevented Robin from seeing anything more besides the changeling's face.

"What's up, Robin?"

"Beast Boy, where are you?"

_**That's Bird Boy for you; straight to the point.**_

"Well I'm uh, with friends. You know, hanging out and stuff...why?"

"It's only around 11 o'clock Beast Boy."

"So?"

The Boy Wonder raised an eyebrow, clearly disliking the young man's attitude.

"Alright never mind that; are you alright? Are you safe?"

The question clearly took the changeling by surprise.

"Am I safe? Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

When the changeling heard a collective sigh of relief in the background he felt bad. He did not mean to make his friends worry that much.

"It's nothing, really. Just checking up on you that's all."

Garfield's mood darkened instantly. Misconstruing his leader's intention, the young man's face contorted into a scowl. The reaction was not missed by Robin.

"Beast Boy, are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly alright, Robin," said the changeling with an audible snarl. "In fact I'm more than alright. I'm feeling just gosh darn peachy that my team have so little faith in me and my abilities that they have to check up on me at 11 in the morning like some invalid."

Raven was not sure which one was she more shocked about; the fact that Gar was even contemplating such an accusation or the fact that he knew how to use the word 'invalid' correctly. One thing is for sure though; it was time for damage control. Snatching Robin's communicator from him, the violet-haired girl spoke to her friend.

"Beast Boy...it's Raven. Look, Robin didn't mean it that way," said the girl.

"Well then, what did he mean? 'Cause it really looked like that from where I'm listening," said the young man with bitterness lacing his every word.

Despite not being able to actually use her empathic powers, Raven's heart broke upon seeing her beloved in such sorrow. It was clear to her that a part of Beast Boy had been lost that fateful day.

"Gar please, the reason is because we found something; remember the...incident two days ago?"

Beast Boy stared at her suspiciously.

_**What is she getting at? Of course I did. **_

"I do...what about it?"

"Gar, we have reason to believe that the people we fought on that day had been after you."

Time froze. At least that was what it felt like to the changeling. Beside him, Skyler remained impassive as she witnessed the exchange between the Titans.

"Gar, are you alright. Please, speak to me," pleaded Raven, her worried gaze grew more pronounced with every spoken word.

"Oh....um, yeah, I'm okay. It's just um, nah, its okay. I'm alright. Is Robin there? I wanna apologise for yelling at him."

Raven looked behind her and nodded an acknowledgement. Returning her gaze at Garfield, she smiled softly.

"He said it's alright."

"Thanks, Rae."

"You're welcome, Gar."

* * *

Skyler watched the exchange with increasing uneasiness. The manner in which this girl Raven was talking to Garfield was too intimate to be platonic. Even now the two were not even talking but were gazing at each other; smiling.

Taking a closer look at the pale-complexioned girl, Skyler could not help but feel vexed; Garfield clearly shared a unique bond with this girl and the fact that she was a long-time teammate gave her a further advantage.

_**What's so special about her anyway? Besides needing to spend a little more time in the sun...she's got purple hair for heaven's sake!**_

Skyler decided right there and then that Raven was a threat.

* * *

"You're not going to tell me where you are, aren't you?" asked Raven.

The young man smiled sadly.

"Well, you don't want me to lie to you, right?"

"I guess not..."

"But I'll be back anytime you guys need me, Raven. You can count on it," said Garfield, trying to lighten the mood.

_**What if I need you now, Gar...? **_Thought Raven sadly.

"I know, Garfield. Well don't forget about today's training."

"I won't. I'll see you later, Rae."

The empath smiled before switching her communicator off.

Garfield deactivated his own communicator shortly after, a huge smile visible on his face. Letting out a contented sigh, he leaned backwards as he rested his head on his arms. The action was clearly noticed by the girl sitting beside him.

Unable to hold back her apprehension any longer, Skyler realised that she had to say something.

"The both of you seem...close."

"Yeah...we do," said the young man softly.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Garfield looked up to see Skyler looking at him with an air of concern.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright...I think."

Skyler raised an eyebrow at the clearly false answer.

"Do you wanna talk about it? It might help."

Beast Boy grew silent as he pondered Skyler's suggestion. Heaving a hesitant sigh, he shook his head.

"Nah, it's my burden to bear...no one should care."

Hearing no response from Skyler, Garfield turned to see her smiling back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why, Garfield; I didn't know you were a poet," said the girl as she giggled softly.

"Huh? Well, stuff like that sometimes pop out. Not on purpose of course," said Garfield as a grin formed on his face.

Skyler smiled. Getting up, she offered the young man her hand.

"C'mon; Corax is gonna give us a briefing soon.

Regressing back to a smile, Garfield took the hand and hoisted himself up. The two walked together towards the Reaper leadership. Seeing the two, Corax turned his attention towards the changeling.

"Mr Logan, how was today's training?" asked the older man in his gruff but kindly manner.

"It was great, sir. I haven't broken any bones yet," joked the young man. Corax laughed along with Haruka and Skyler.

"I sincerely apologise for the surprise I gave you, Garfield. No malice was intended. On the contrary, your successful take on the pendulum have just concluded my initial evaluation of your abilities," said Corax.

"Evaluation of my abilities?"asked the surprised changeling.

"Indeed, I believe your abilities are what make you who you are, Garfield. It has helped shape the person you have become, straight down to the most minute of detail," clarified the leader.

Garfield merely stared at the older man with an incredulous impression. But as he thought further, he realised that Corax was right; if the Sakutia-infected primate had not bitten him so many years ago, he would not have received his powers.

Would not have survived past his childhood.

Would not have suffered for so long under Galtry.

Would not have been adopted by Steve and Rita.

Would not have met the Titans.

Would have never known Raven.

Raven.

Garfield had always thought of Sakutia as the grim reaper who lost his grip on his soul at the last crucial moment. After hearing Corax's words, the young man began to see the disease and his life in a new light.

He realised that to have known Raven was the best thing Sakutia had given him.

"Garfield...? Are you alright?" asked Haruka concernedly.

Shaking to clear his mind, the young man realised that he had been staring in Corax's direction for an unnervingly long time.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I just never thought that deep about my powers that way before. I mean I have thought of a bunch of 'what-ifs' and all but you gave me some new things to think about, sir," said the young man as he grinned broadly.

Corax returned the grin with a gesture of his own.

"Then, I'm glad that I can be of service."

The young man didn't know why but the man's words were comforting to hear. Flanking the two, Skyler and Haruka watched the exchange with interest.

"Whoa Garfield, didn't think you swing that way," said Shay as she and Felise trudge towards the group. The red-head was currently supporting her rather bruised and beat up teammate who was clearly showing her displeasure at not being the victor.

"Hi Shay...whoa, it looks like you did a number on Fel," said the young man with a wide grin on his face as he looked at the pair.

"Forget the number; it's a whole equation," bragged Shay as a smirk appeared on her face. The comment drew a growl from Felise.

"Oh, stop being a baby, Fel," laughed Haruka, handing Shay the first aid kit.

"C'mon then, let's go sit at the bleachers. All of you are clearly exhausted," motioned Corax.

When all were seated (With Garfield was obviously flanked by Valerie and Skyler), Corax cleared his throat before speaking.

"This morning has been most fruitful. While some of you may question the motive behind the repetitiveness of today's training course, I can assure everyone that all this is not just for the benefit of Garfield alone. Our next contract requires skills that are...how we say...basic?"

"What's the job, sir?" asked Felise before letting out an audible wince at Shay who was applying some balm on the more serious sores.

"Fel...I know it's impossible but you really need to grow some balls," muttered Shay. The jab resulted in a loud guffaw from Andy which earned her a rather loud smack on her head by the redhead.

"What...? It was funny...," whined Andy as she rubbed her head.

"Girls, c'mon...Corax's talking," scolded Haruka.

"She started it," whined Andy again as she tried to swat Shay's head who fought back with one arm. At the same time, the other arm was still holding on to Felise's injured arm.

"Ow. Ow. OOOW!" yelled Felise in pain.

Haruka massaged her temples in exasperation.

Garfield had been noticing all that was happening.

"Um, shouldn't we do something?" whispered Garfield to his immediate companions. He was answered by nervous shaking of heads by Valerie and Skyler. Meanwhile, Corax stayed silent with a smile on his face.

"They do this all the time," whispered Skyler. "Don't worry, it'll end with the usual brawl and somebody having to do Snowy duty, you'll see."

True enough, a full blown fight soon broke out between Shay and Andy but was soon joined in by Felise who did not have much choice in the matter as Shay was still holding on to her arm. Meanwhile, Haruka was trying to separate the three while at the same time trying to avoid any stray hits.

"Shay! At least let go of Fel's arm, for crying out loud!" yelled Haruka.

"I'm...trying...," grunted Shay as she struggled with her multi-tasking. "What the heck's this balm made of? I'm stuck!"

Haruka's eyes turned wide as saucers at the statement.

_**There isn't any sort of adhesive in the first aid kit. How could...**_

"VALERIE!"

* * *

"So, he's alright?" asked Robin when Raven finally switched off the communicator.

"Yes, he is. Beast Boy's with...friends," answered the empath in her monotone.

"Again? Has he ever mentioned anything about these friends of his, Raven?" asked Robin again.

Raven shook her head. She was curious herself. Garfield had always had problems making new friends; the result of his unusual appearance. So it was of great surprise that he had made likely more than one friend in a span of a matter of days.

A part of Raven felt relieved that people no longer saw her beloved as a walking freak show. From what he had told her, getting along with people had always been a challenge because of his condition. Nonetheless, another part, the dominant part not so optimistic.

_**What if Garfield no longer has any interest in me...?**_

"As curious as I am about it, Robin, I wish to respect Beast Boy's privacy. He has a right to a social life just like any human being and he will tell us who his friends are when he's ready," said Raven. Her monotonous drawl effectively hiding the obvious lie in her sentiments.

Robin rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I guess you're right. The little guy's all grown up now. It's just he's always been like a little brother to me and I can't help feeling a bit protective of him," said the leader as he wrapped an arm around Starfire who had approached him from behind. Cyborg, who had been relatively quiet this whole time, placed a reassuring hand on Robin's shoulder.

"We all feel the same way too, Rob. Li'l guy may not know it but he's probably the reason the Titans are still together," remarked the metal man.

"Oh, would the reason be his boundless energy and proficiency in the field of merry-making and the lifting of our hearts in times of tribulation?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah, you could say that, Star. He's our ray of sunshine if you think about it. The kid is always spewing out a crappy joke or two so that we'll have something to smile about once in awhile. He keeps us sane, especially you, Rob my man," pointed out Cyborg as he chuckled.

The leader smiled.

"Point taken, Cy"

"So, what are we gonnna do about this current situation? Beast Boy's got people after him and I'll be damned if anything happens to the kid," said the metal man again.

"Well, for now all we can do is keep an eye on him. Keep him safe. I'm gonna talk to him about those friends of his when he comes back," said Robin.

"Why don't we just call him back now? The sooner he's here the better right?" suggested Raven with an air of hopefulness.

"Nah, training's in less than 2 hours. Besides, we have to trust that Beast Boy can take care of himself. I'm afraid anything I say will just offend him even more..."

The four Titans grew silent as each became occupied with their own reminisces of the beloved changeling.

"Hey, guys," said Robin, getting the attention of his team. "I was just thinking; maybe we should all take a break from crime-fighting."

The team stared at him with shocked expressions on their faces. A cup on the counter became became engulfed in a ball of black energy and floated in the air. The phenomenon was ignored at the moment.

Starfire burst into tears.

"Why do you want the team to break up, Robin," wailed the Tameranian as her sobs intensified.

Robin's eyes grew wide.

"What? I'm not breaking up the team! What gave you guys that idea?"

"Maybe the part where you said, 'take a break from crime-fighting'?" retorted Raven with her eyes frowning with annoyace.

"I meant a holiday not a breakup of the Titans, guys. C'mon, why would I wanna break the team up? You guys are like family to me," said Robin regretfully.

Starfire looked up from where she had been crying. Her eyes still a washed with tears.

"Are we still your family, Robin?" asked the girl hesitantly.

Her boyfriend approached her slowly before wrapping her in a warm embrace. Placing a gentle kiss on Starfire's lips, Robin looked at her smiling.

"Always, Kori."

As she listened with mild amusement at Cyborg letting out an exaggerated groan at the affectionate pair, Raven indulged herself in again fantasising herself and Beast Boy in that situation.

"Yo Raven, you still with us?" asked Cyborg as he waved a hand in front of the empath's face.

"Huh?"

The man grinned.

"Wow, Raven. Didn't know you've got it so bad for the grass stain," whispered Cyborg so that Robin and Starfire could not hear the jibe.

Upon hearing it, the violet-haired girl could not help but blush heavily. Swiftly pulling her hood to cover her face, the sorceress proceeded to use a little black magic to throw Cyborg out the bay window. Taking a deep breath to calm her ruffled nerves, Raven turned towards the Boy Wonder.

"What do you have in mind, Robin?" asked the empath.

* * *

**Chapter 12! i noe it has been a while. sorry to any faithful readers out there. hope yall dun hate me that much for so long a wait:P okok hate me cuz frankly i might have deserved it...hahaha. on a more serious note, thank you all for reading this and while personally i do feel that ive written better, this chapter is an important precedent of thigs to come. a prologue of sorts if u will.**

**all in all until the next update and i appreciate any reviews that come my way.**

**-spartan585 **


	13. Chapter 13

Garfield would have laughed if the situation had been a little less different; that the Titans were there instead of the Reapers. Even so, he did have trouble preventing chuckles from escaping his mouth. Being in Shay's line of sight is a definite 'no' right now. The redhead was currently glaring at a cringing Valerie who seemed to be trying to make herself as small as possible at the moment. If this was a scene from a cartoon, Shay probably would have steam escaping from her ears or something. But then again, Garfield always did have a tendency to look at the humourous side in most situations first.

"I'm sorry, Shay. It wasn't meant for you. Honest!" stammered the youngest Reaper as she stared at her older teammate with frightened eyes.

"You li'l brat! You better wish I don't get out of this thing 'cause when I do, I'm gonna rip off your head and spit down your neck!" snarled Shay viciously as she waved a fist from her free arm threateningly at the younger girl.

Felise said nothing, merely grunting an affirmation as she looked at the current progress of separating herself from Shay.

"Ruka, can't you speed it up some more? I've got a brat to kill," grumbled the fuming redhead.

"I would if you'd just stop fidgeting," said the leader calmly. "And if you stop threatening Valerie, that also be helpful."

"Fine, I'll stop. Doesn't mean I still ain't gonna kill her."

Valerie let out an audible gulp as she clung onto Skyler who shot Shay an annoyed look.

"While I do think that Val does need to be punished, I don't think any deviance on her part is that heinous as to warrant Shay's direct retribution," said Skyler as she patted Valerie's hand to comfort her. "What do you say, Shay; forgive and forget? It was an accident after all."

"Aw, c'mon where's the fun in that?" asked Andy whose lack of tact was immediately rewarded by a smack on the head by Haruka. "Ow! What is this? You taking over Shay's job or something?"

"Think before you talk and you just might avoid any brain damage from all that smacking when you reach your twenties," retorted Haruka without looking at the girl.

"Haha...burn," mocked the redhead at her best friend.

"Shut up, Shay. You're still stuck to Miss Prissy-pants," said Andy before sticking out her tongue at the girl. Shay returned the gesture with one of her own.

By using her finger.

It was Corax's harrumph that got everyone to finally stop talking.

"As entertained as I am from this little spectacle, I regret to interrupt this little banter among teammates. In addition, Mr Logan is trying really hard not to laugh."

All heads turned to the changeling.

_**Oh thanks a lot, Corax. Now they're all looking at me.**_

"While I do like to see my team interact in a more...informal manner, we have to remind ourselves that Garfield is new and we must set an example. There's a time for banter and there's time for professionalism don't you think?"

The ashamed expressions on the girls' faces including Shay caused Garfield to feel bad for them.

"Uh, it's okay really. It's not like I mind or anything."

"You have a good heart, Mr Logan. A compassionate and kind soul; a rarity in today's turbulent times," remarked Corax with a smile.

"Tell me about it," joked the young man causing some of the girls to giggle.

"All the same, Corax is right, Garfield," said Haruka. "We tend to forget sometimes that we are not exactly people with normal lives. We have a duty to ourselves and...," gesturing to her teammates, "to each other."

In a rare moment of self-restraint, the young man reached forward to pat the girl on her shoulder as he smiled warmly at her.

"Alright Reapers, today's training has been fruitful. Garfield, I see that your skills have improved significantly. Though it's only been a few days, you are a quick learner."

"Thanks, Corax."

"You're welcome, Garfield. Reapers, there will be an after-action review in an hour's time in which I'll also begin to fill you in on the details of our next mission."

"Yes, sir!"

"Uh...Corax?"

Looking apprehensively at the Reapers, Garfield spoke.

"The Titans have a training session in a short while. I need to be there."

The friendly expression on Corax's face did not fade or falter yet the changeling could still feel the change in the atmosphere of the training room.

"Then I suppose we will move the full briefing at a later time in the day."

"Um...sorry, sir."

"It's alright. Girls, you are dismissed; return to your bunks and await further orders."

"Yes, sir!"

The reply from the girls was a bit too enthusiastic to be any sign of disciplined. Already, Garfield could see a sneer appearing on Shay's face as she walked away with Felise attached to her while Valerie was clearly keeping herself close to Skyler.

As the girls left, Garfield saw Skyler looking back at him with a reassuring smile on her face. He smiled briefly back before turning back to Corax.

"Sir?"

The older man gave a sigh. Taking out a cigar from his pocket, he put it in his mouth but did not light it immediately.

"How's things back at the tower, Garfield?" asked Corax.

"It's okay, I guess. Things aren't so tense anymore," replied the young man as he fidgeted in his seat.

"I see...while I have no qualms on you being both a Titan and a Reaper at the same time. I do feel that the onus is on you to inform your teammates, or should I say, former teammates, of your decision."

Garfield looked down onto the floor as he sighed.

"I know that, sir. It's just that even when I do know that I don't belong there anymore, it doesn't make it any easier."

"Of course it doesn't," said the older man with a sympathetic smile. "After all those years as a team, it's obvious that you would grow attached to them. However the main question is; are you ready to move on?"

"I am. Why else am I here?"

Lighting the cigar, Corax took a single puff and studied the changeling's features; to him Garfield suddenly looked younger than his nineteen years. Yet within the youthful face laid a determined soul.

"I'm not doubting you, Garfield. I just want you to make an informed decision. I hope you understand."

"I do. I've thought about it, sir. The Titans are better off without me."

_**If you only knew how gifted you are, Garfield.**_

Nonetheless, all Corax did was to take another puff.

"Well you better make your way back then, I know a hard-ass when I see one and your leader Robin seems to be a prime example," said Corax with a laugh.

* * *

"Aw this is just great. Now what am I gonna tell Corax this time?" grumbled Shay as she placed an ice bag on her black eye.

"Tell him the truth for once," replied Andy nonchalantly.

"WHY YOU LI'L..." screamed the incensed red-head as she lunged towards her blonde teammate. It took the combined efforts of Haruka, Skyler and Felise to prevent a bloodbath from occurring.

"Andy. Shush," scolded Haruka as she struggled with a still agitated Shay.

The six girls grew silent s they tended their own bruises. After awhile, Shay mellowed down enough for Skyler to release her hold. Haruka had relinquished hers as she tended Valerie's arm which had been badly bruised in the earlier fight. Felise was off to one corner quietly talking to Andy about manners.

"You know, this sucks," muttered Haruka as she handed Valerie a small towel to wipe the sweat off her brow. The rest of the Reapers turned their attention towards their leader.

"What is?" asked Skyler.

"This whole situation; I don't know about the rest of you guys but I think things just got a whole lot crazier in the Enclave ever since Garfield came here," clarified the diminutive girl.

"Well whatever it is, it is NOT his fault," said Skyler with narrowed eyes.

"Of course not, Sky. I didn't mean to imply that insinuation," replied Haruka reassuringly. "I meant...us."

"Us? What about us?" asked Shay.

"Shay...," began Haruka. "Can you honestly admit to me that you beating the crap out of Val was due to a stupid prank?"

The comment caused the girl to lose her tough-girl personality for a moment as she blushed brightly for a moment before regaining control.

"What the heck- of course it is! She's just paying me back for the prank me and Andy played on her last week."

"I swear, Shay. The balm wasn't meant for you at all."

"Oh yeah? Then who's it for?" demanded the firebrand.

The girl took a moment to answer.

"Um...it was actually for Sky."

"Say what?" exclaimed the aforementioned girl in shock and anger.

"I'm so sorry Sky but please hear me out; it was meant for you yesterday when we had that uh, issue with Gar. It was before I joined you guys at the mess. I was so jealous that he seemed to be paying more attention to you. I'm so sorry I forgot to remove the glue," said Valerie nervously.

"C'mon, Veggie-girl; I say we take her outside, make it quick and dump the body in the incinerator. Kid's just wasting space from what I can see," suggested Shay with an evil gleam in her eye which caused Valerie to flinch.

Skyler gently embraced the shaking girl before giving Shay a death glare.

"Look at that; just a small brawl and she's shaking like a leaf. Wonder what the hell Corax saw in her anyway..."

SLAP!

No one saw the hand that flew at Shay's face but once contact was made, the room became more silent than a tomb. Skyler stood in front of the girl with her hand raised, prepared for another strike if need be.

"Don't you dare say that again Shay. I don't give a rat's ass how good you are. If you can't learn to respect your teammates then it is YOU who should question your position in this team."

Chuckling in defiance, the red-head got up to face the brunette.

"You've got a lot of guts, Veggie-girl. Let's see what they look like...," hissed Shay threateningly. Her green eyes seemed to glow in her rage.

"I'm not afraid of you, Shay," said Skyler calmly.

"You're not? Maybe you should be."

"Bring it on."

"Um, guys? Chill out ya'll this is getting out of hand," interrupted Andy.

"No can do, Andy. I never back out of a challenge."

"Same here."

"Yeah, but...Ruka? Fel? Help please."

"The both of you are looking at a lifetime of latrine duty here," threatened Felise.

Shay gave a dismissive snort.

"You've got to be kidding me. That's the best you can do? And you wonder why Ruka's the leader."

"Shay, that's enough!"

"You better watch your mouth."

"Or what? you gonna give me a spanking? Huh?"

"I'll do more than that, Shay."

"Hah! You can't even lay a hand on me during training, what makes you think you'll even get to slap my wrists now?"

"I won't be holding back now, you rude bitch!"

"Ooh...burn,"

SMACK!

"Ow!"

"STOP IT!"

* * *

_**Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos...**_

Levitating above her bed, Raven meditated to maintain her rein on her emotions. She did not need to meditate so frequently since her father was banished all those years ago. Nonetheless, she did enjoy a session or two for the serenity that it offers. Besides, it helped to deal with the empath's ever-growing affection for the changeling. As much as her control over her powers had improved since the founding of the Titans, there were still occasional lapses.

A day at the park.

One would have thought that being the Dark Knight's apprentice would have made the Boy Wonder a bit more creative...

Opening her eyes, the sorceress decided it was enough for the day. Stretching herself, Raven looked towards the group of shopping bags in a corner of her room. The gifts she had bought for Garfield remained unopened. She decided that she could present them to him after the outing along with a kiss and hopefully a date could result from that...

Blushing, Raven mentally slapped herself. How dare she behave like some infatuated fan girl! There was no way she could win his heart and his respect if she continued to behave in this manner. Besides, _**she**_ did not have to do anything to get his attention all those years ago. All _**she **_did was just being there. But then again, _**she**_ was not some demon spawn fated to end the world. With that blond hair and blue eyes, what chance did a purple-haired, grey-skinned freak have against _**her.**_

Letting out a sigh, Raven chastised herself; there she was doing it again. Putting herself down just like all the other times. If she could not think any better of herself, how could she ask the changeling to do the same? She had to win the changeling's heart and somehow retain her dignity as much as possible. Then Raven remembered a method suggested by a magazine which Starfire showed her last week. What was it again...'Play hard-to-get'? She did not pay much attention to what the article mentioned but the sorceress got its gist.

_**Yes, that must be it. If I pretend to be extra aloof, Gar will finally be mine. At least I think that's what it said. Azar knows I can't screw this up with those friends of his. Who are they anyway? Why didn't Gar ever tell us about them? Why didn't he tell me? What if there're girls in the group? What if one of them caught his eye?**_

Muttering her mantra rapidly, the girl rubbed her temple as she tried to calm her anxiety. She had a plan to get her man and she was going to stick to it. Taking a look at the chronometer on her communicator, she saw that she still had a half an hour left before training begins. Peering out her window at the obstacle course outside the Tower, she could see Robin and Cyborg prepping the equipment. Starfire was nowhere to be seen. Summoning her emphatic powers, the sorceress located her Tamaranian teammate on the roof. Her eyes widened in amazement when she felt that Starfire was not in her usual blissful state. Instead, Raven felt...sadness.

Teleporting herself onto the roof the sorceress went to see what was wrong with her friend. Materialising out of a maelstrom of black magic, Raven walked towards Starfire who was sitting on the edge of the roof, dangling her legs. She was looking down at the obstacle course below.

"Starfire?" asked the empath quietly.

Turning around to face her friend, the auburn-haired beauty gave her an uncharacteristically subdued smile.

"Sister Raven, what a pleasant surprise. Please, come and sit with me," asked the Tamaranian as she patted the spot next to her.

Obliging the gesture, Raven sat down and slowly put down her hood. She waited patiently for her friend to speak. When she did not after some time, the sorceress decided to take the initiative.

"You seem unusually quiet, Star. Anything wrong?" asked Raven.

Starfire looked away.

"I'm not sure, Raven."

"Does it have anything to do with you and Robin?"

"Oh no, nothing is wrong between me and boyfriend Robin. In fact, things are never better. We even came up with a plan to separate ourselves from the rest of you in the park the next day," said Starfire with a hint of her usual exuberance back in her voice.

"I can imagine," remarked Raven with a wry smile. "So if it isn't about Robin, what is the matter?"

"It...um...it is about..."

"Yes...?"

"It concerns friend Beast Boy."

The statement alarmed the girl greatly.

"Beast Boy? Why? What's wrong with Beast Boy?"

"I am not sure, friend Raven. All I can discern was that something changed in our friend that day."

The sorceress knew what she implied.

"I know, Star. I regret that day more than you know."

"Oh no, dear friend. It is not about that anymore, anyone can see that he has forgiven you. It is this," said Starfire as she gave Raven a piece of paper.

"What is this?"

"I believe it is a name card. I found it in our friend's room as I was looking for Silkie for his bath."

Examining the piece of paper, the pale girl saw nothing overtly unusual. Just a number but no name. Still, it did not warrant any significant amount of suspicion.

"A name card does not mean anything, Star."

"Are you so sure, Raven? Friend Beast Boy was very unhappy a few days ago and ever since then he is frequently absent with his 'friends'? He has never been so separated from us before. Throughout his time with us, he has not many, outside the walls of the tower, people whom he has a close friendship with. Even the patrol of doom is seldom mentioned by him."

Raven refused to believe the unthinkable.

"What are you saying? Beast Boy's abandoning us? He won't do that. Not to us. Not to me. He won't!" lashed out the sorceress. In her anxiety, her powers resulted in a few hairline cracks to appear on the floor of the roof.

Starfire gently put her hands on Raven's shoulders.

"Friend Raven, please...I too am worried for our friend. I did not go straight to Robin or Cyborg because I fear their reactions may be...regrettable. I have learned from our misinformed actions during the unfortunate incident with the 'Beast' and I do not wish a repeat of such an ordeal where the trust we have for each other is questioned. You possess the feeling of affection for our green friend. I believe only you can stop him and prevent the Titans from experiencing a split."

"This is madness, Kori and you know it," said the empathy refusing to look at her friend. "Gar is alright and if I go around accusing him of leaving the Titans, it will make the situation worse than it already is. He would hate me for it. I can't afford to lose him, Star. Not again. Don't make me do it. Please."

A disappointed expression appeared on the Tamaranian's face.

"In that case, I will do the questioning myself. I apologise greatly if my words have upset you immensely. It was never my intention to upset you. Come now, friend, we should be making our way to the grounds of training."

Getting up from the ledge, Starfire walked slowly to the roof exit.

"Starfire, wait," implored Raven as she briskly walked to catch up with her teammate. "What if you're wrong?"

The Tamaranian stopped walking and turned to look at her pale teammate with a sad smile.

"What if I am right?" asked the girl back as she resumed her walking, leaving Raven in stunned silence.

* * *

**Chapter 13! i noe i noe. ive been awol so long. well im not gonna insult any of you by coming up with some lame old excuse. i can only apologise and beg all readers on my knees to please read this update. kudos to novus ordo seclorum for his work on_ 'collateral damage'_. an exceptional piece of work. who hasnt read it, well...read it! Duh:) **

**i promise dat the next update will not be too far ahead. so please look out for me. again i apologise for my absence.**

**-spartan585**


	14. Chapter 14

"Stop it! Just stop it! What are you girls doing? Fighting over a boy?" yelled Valerie with tears in her eyes.

The rest of the Reapers were left speechless for a moment before either looking away or at the ground in shame, Shay included.

"If things are going to be this bad with Garfield here, then maybe he should leave," said the crying girl again. "And it sucks, you know that? It sucks because he has nothing to do with anything even though he's the cause of everything!"

"Val that doesn't make sense-"

"You know damn well what I mean," yelled Valerie again at Haruka. "All of you do; Garfield is a wonderful person and a great guy. But the Reapers can't work together if we continue to treat each other like this."

The girl's words rang across the room. Valerie was right; there was no denying the fact that things were indeed getting out of hand.

"You know, the kid's got a point...for once," muttered Shay after a prolonged silence.

"Can it, Shay. She's only a year younger than you," admonished Haruka. Turning to Valerie, the older girl smiled at her. "You're right, Val. I guess that's the problem right there."

A snort from Felise earned her Haruka's attention.

"Fel, from all the time I've known you which is basically all our lives, you have never blushed in the presence of another living thing until now. I guess Garfield managed to prove that you really are more than an automaton," said Haruka with a smirk.

The comment drew chuckles from the group which broke the tenuous tension permeating the room all this while.

"So, uh...what now?" asked Andy. The rest of the girls looked at her. "I mean, yeah we've got the problem, what's the solution? I dunno 'bout you guys but I'm agree with Sky on this one; Gar stays..."

The girl ended her declaration with a red face which did not go unnoticed.

"I'm with blondie," muttered Shay.

"Me...too. None of this is his fault anyway ,"said Haruka. Looking at Felise, the diminutive girl smirked.

"And so is Fel."

The other girl reacted with little more than another snort. Yet it was still complimented with a tiny smile and reddish tinge highlighting her cheek.

With the majority of the Reapers in favour of Garfield staying, all eyes and attention turned towards young Valerie. The girl was still wiping away the last remnants of her tears as she struggled to come up with her answer.

"Val?" asked Haruka as she approached her teammate.

"I don't know, Ruka," said Valerie looking down. "I do want him to stay. I really do but I don't want what we have to be affected by it either. Even if things are okay between all of us. The fact still remains that Garfield is still the object of all our affections."

"Whoa...when you put it that way. We're kinda screwed aren't we?" exclaimed Shay.

The older girl nodded in understanding before turning to the rest.

"Nonetheless we still have to do something; I say we come up with a consensus," declared the leader. "Our personal feelings aside from first to last parade, so to speak."

"Damn Ruka, you make it sound so military," laughed the redhead.

"I'm being serious right now, Shay," said Haruka with an annoyed frown. "Unless anyone else has a better idea, we're sticking with this course of action. We have to be professional about this."

Seeing no initial reaction from her team, Haruka was just about to call it a day when Andy gave a squeal and shot out her hand begging for attention.

"Oooh! Me! Me! I've got me a plan, Ruka!" shouted the girl excitedly. The rest of the girls including Valerie could not help but smile at such a childish and enthusiastic response. Even Shay only pretended to be annoyed by slapping her forehead in mock exasperation.

"Oh you do, don't you? Let's hear it then," said a smiling Haruka.

"Alright girls, listen up," said Andy as her tone suddenly became serious. "We're looking at a totally different angle here. Why is it that it is us girls that have to do the work? C'mon, look at Sky; she's the babe around here and SHE had to be the one to ask HIM out?"

A slight murmuring signalled the interest garnered from that new insight. Meanwhile, Skyler was blushing profusely from the unexpected praise.

"Ha-ha lookie here! Veggie-Girl just became a tomato!" teased Shay pointing at Skyler.

"Shu-shut up, Shay," stammered the thoroughly embarrassed girl.

"Oh man, this is rich; just because you got a li'l praisin' about your face...I can't believe I had that dumb bet with Andy last month."

"Bet? What bet?"

"Just a bet to see who the robot in the group is; you or Felise," replied Andy nonchalantly.

"WHAT?"

"Don't sweat it, Sky; I won but it was a close race. We figured that you're too pretty to be a robot..."

With that, Andy broke into peals of laughter.

SMACK!

"Ow! Whatthefu-"

SMACK!

"Watch your mouth, young lady," spoke Haruka sternly.

The blonde merely pouted.

"So what is your plan, Andy?" asked Felise ignoring the banter.

It was amazing to see how fast the blonde recovered.

"Easy; we make Garfield 'work' for his place here in the Enclave," clarified the blonde with a wicked smile. "It's obvious he likes all of us. Even I can see that. Maybe just as acquaintances for now but hey, a lot can result from that right?"

"What do you mean by 'work'? I've seen the training plan Corax drafted for him and he'll be lucky to have at most twenty hours of rest a week," asked Haruka concernedly.

"Nah, it doesn't actually mean physical work," said Andy. Then with a thoughtful look in her eyes. "No wait...it does. Heh, sorry," confessed the girl apologetically. The rest of the group sighed in exasperation.

"What are you gonna make him do, Andy?" asked Valerie impatiently.

"Okay, okay, here's the plan; I say from the next moment Garfield sets foot here, we, the Reapers, are gonna make ourselves the best thing that ever happened to his green-skinned life! So good he'll go ga-ga over us in seconds. How 'bout that, people? Let me hear the applause!" yelled Andy triumphantly.

Her explanation was met with the quiet stares (Shay's was positively murderous) and a deathly quiet room. If it was a cartoon show, there probably would be some cricket sounds right at the moment.

"C'mon guys, what ya'll think?" asked Andy still grinning ear to ear.

At once there was a flurry of voices as the group began voicing out their opinions on the matter.

"You have got to be kidding me. I wasted my time for this load of monkey poop?" lambasted Shay.

"Wait..."

"Kind of summarises what Corax been trying to since day one, Andy...," commented Haruka rolling her eyes.

"Guys, hold up a sec-"

"Wow, I should've made the prank for you instead, Andy," quipped Valerie. Her mischievous demeanour returned.

No seriously..."

"And you call me a robot. At least I'm a robot with a brain...," droned Felise as she stared condescendingly at the blonde.

"Settle down, girls!" yelled Skyler as she tried to get the girls' attention.

"Why? This numbskull's clearly out of it at the moment," muttered Felise again.

"I don't think so, Fel. If you ask me, Andy's got a pretty good plan going on..."

"AHTCHOO!"

The sound of the sneeze was enough to stun everyone in the room as all of them looked expectantly at the source.

"Sorry. I'm allergic to bullshit," said Shay with a smirk.

"WHY YOU PIECE OF-"

Enraged, Skyler made a lunge for Shay but was held back by Valerie and Haruka.

"Simmer down, Sky. Going crazy just isn't you. Besides, what were you trying to say anyway? And Shay, please don't talk."

"Well she started it, Ruka."

"I don't care who started what, young lady. I'll finish it."

"Whatever..."

Turning to Skyler, the older girl spoke.

"Alright, Sky. What is it?"

"Gar's the reason we're behaving like this so we need to turn this little rivalry of ours into something productive."

"Productive...? How?" asked the leader with sceptical eyes.

"Like what Andy said, we make him work to stay here and by doing so we can stop ourselves from doing something exceptionally stupid and get over our crushes. Besides I have to say something; this 'going out' thing with Garfield? It's just that; an outing. There isn't going to be a walk on the beach or dinner at some fancy restaurant. We'd probably spend the day eating ice cream or going to the park or something..."

The reaction from the Reapers was instantaneous. Skyler could even hear Felise breath out a sigh of relief. Still, everyone was shocked and pleased at the same time.

"Did-did you know about this, Valerie?" asked Haruka.

Now that the point has been made, the rest of the Reapers began to have thoughtful looks on their faces. Andy had a satisfied smirk on her face as she winked appreciatively at Skyler. The girl smiled back.

"You know, Miss Congeniality's got a point," said Shay.

Murmurs of affirmation reverberated through the room.

* * *

The last piece of obstacle had just been prepared when Beast Boy came swooping down onto the island as a falcon. Changing back, he jogged towards the Titans.

"Hey guys, I'm not late am I?" asked the changeling.

"Nah, in fact you're just in time. I'm proud of you Beast Boy," replied Robin sincerely with a smile.

"Yeah, and a good thing too. Or else we would have to switch to plan B," piped in Cyborg with a wide grin.

Plan B was the infamous contingency plan put in place specifically if the resident changeling did not arrive for training on time. It varied according to the situation but always involves the use of very effective methods of 'persuasion' to coax Beast Boy to come down. But in all actuality, plan B was seldom implemented due to the frequently overlooked fact that Beast Boy was actually quite competent in his duties as a superhero. Other than that, he was Beast Boy as most of the world knew him.

"Plan B, huh? Sorry to disappoint you nerds but the B-man is here to stay!" said Beast Boy cockily as he habitually absorbed himself into his joking persona and struck a pose. Both of his teammates shook their heads in mock exasperation.

"One would think that after all these years, you would come up with a better pose," said a gravelly voice behind the changeling.

Turning around, Beast Boy smiled at Raven as she approached the boys with Starfire beside her. If the young man was not so transfixed with his purple-haired teammate, he would have noticed the somewhat subdued expression on the Tamaranian's features. This was, however, noticed by the Titan leader.

"Star, are you okay?" asked Robin.

"I am fine, Robin. I just feel a little below the weather today," said Starfire with a smile as she reassured her boyfriend.

"It's 'under the weather', Star," said Robin chuckling. "Well if you're feeling alright, I guess we'll proceed."

Addressing his team, the Boy Wonder spoke.

"Alright Titans, as you can see behind you, the obstacle course is set and ready to go...plus a few surprises I came up with."

Ignoring the usual groans from Cyborg and Beast Boy, the leader continued.

"Since crime in Jump is at an all-time low. I was thinking that we can take this opportunity to try out some new methods of using our skills."

"New methods, Rob? What's your plan, boss?" asked Beast Boy curiously.

Robin smiled.

"Well, the Titans have always functioned as a team and while it has worked well all these years, I do feel that each of us needs to be able to hold our own if the situation calls for it."

"So I'm guessing today's training is a solo performance from each of us?" asked Cyborg.

"That's right, Cy. We'll each take turns and assess how well we can deal with obstacles that we usually handle as a group. At the end of this session, I'll run an overall diagnostic and we can see what needs improvement et cetera."

The Titans nodded in understanding.

"So...who's going to start the show?" asked Robin expectantly.

_**This is it. **_Thought Beast Boy.

_**This is finally my chance to show Raven and the rest of the guys that I'm not a loser. Okay, Garfield...you gotta focus. Remember what Corax said about going solo; aim small, miss small. Aim small, miss small...aw crud, which would help if I actually know what that means!**_

"Well if there aren't any takers, I guess I'll get the ball rolling then," said Robin.

Beast Boy heard himself talking.

"Uh, Rob?"

"Yes, Beast Boy?"

"I'd, um, like to go first if you don't mind."

The looks he got from the Titans varied; Robin's eyebrow was raised in bewilderment. Cyborg was frozen with his posture at an awkward angle as he was operating the course's controls and his mouth wide open with disbelief. Raven simply narrowed her eyes. Other than that, her reaction remained impassive as she looked at the green boy.

Only Starfire reacted indifferently. She did, though, looked confused at seeing the three Titans' reactions.

"Are you sure about that, B?" asked Cyborg as he finally regained control of his vocal chords.

"Positive dude. C'mon get this thing started already. I'm already warmed up," replied the changeling with a wide grin.

Looking uneasily at Robin to proceed, the metal man saw his leader nod in affirmation. Sighing he activated the course.

"Alright, Grass Stain. Obstacle course's activated. Good luck."

"Sure thing, Cy."

Taking a deep breath, Beast Boy positioned himself at the starting line. Coincidentally, the initial stages of the course consisted of a seemingly harmless-looking tarmac just like the one in the Enclave. Visualising his ordeal, the changeling prepared his mind for the challenge ahead.

* * *

Raven looked at the green-complexioned young man with near-soulless eyes. It was a facade, of course. Inside, her heart was beating rapidly and it was all she could do to prevent her powers from lashing out randomly. Her mind was a cacophony of activity as her separate emotions debated and wrestled with Beast Boy's uncharacteristic behaviour. That and the disturbing talk she had with Starfire added to her worries as she looked on with a deep sense of apprehension.

Casting a sideways glance at Starfire, the empath noticed that the Tamaranian was behaving as she normally did. Currently, she was cheering her green teammate with great fervour. Raven noted with a slight tinge of envy how easy it was for Starfire to display her emotions so easily. Her cheers for Beast Boy were sincere thus her exuberant display.

_**Be careful, Gar. All the best. **_

It was all Raven could offer to the man she loved.

* * *

"GO!"

Like a bolt of lightning, Beast Boy dashed off from the starting line. Sprinting across the tarmac, the changeling did not morph, preferring instead to remain in his human form.

_**Aim small...miss small...**_

The first obstacle appeared out of the ground in the form of a 4-metre high wall but it was cleared almost effortlessly by the shape-shifter when he flew over it as a sparrow. Changing back to human and landing on his feet, Beast Boy resumed his running. Ahead, a battlement of sentry droids armed with rubber bullets came alive and took aim.

_**Aim small...miss small...**_

Cyborg gave a low whistle as he, along with his teammates, witnessed the scene unfolding before them. Beast Boy was phenomenal! He moved with the agility of Robin, the strength of Cyborg and Starfire combined and read his foes as minutely as such that even Raven would be pleased. Only his trademark affinity to melee combat assured the Titans that the changeling was not an entirely different person.

The droids had been neutralised, their circuits fried courtesy from an overloading discharge of an electric eel. Subsequently, a simulated landslide proved no obstacle for a green badger as it burrowed through the landmass out the other side. That and the rest of the obstacles only served to deepen the sense of bewilderment and worry permeating among the Titans for their green teammate.

The last obstacle was predictably the hardest of all; it featured a 50 meter long trench. As deep as two full grown men standing on top of one another, it was wide enough to facilitate robust movement. Clearly made to simulate a cave or a corridor, the walls and floor of the trench were armed with numerous traps and snares. It was a challenge to pass through even with the power of flight.

Beast Boy stopped for a moment at the entrance; his senses at an all-time high. He imagined the Reapers doing the obstacles he had undergone so far. Valerie would probably be along the lines of laughing as she practically _bounced _around the course. Her nickname was not called 'Swings' for any reason. Corax was right about one thing; he had a lot of potential. His powers only made the job easier. By god he was going to get it right this time.

Not for the Titans.

Not for the Reapers.

Not even for Raven.

It was for him and for him alone. To be the hero he was meant to be and to honour the sacrifice of his parents.

Sparing a glance at his friends who were spectating from the control panel, Beast Boy's gaze lingered at Raven for a second longer. Just like the rest of them, she was rigid in her disbelief and her eyes showed little outward emotion as befitting her usual demeanour. Nonetheless, the young man was not fooled; he noticed the way her pale hands gripped the railings in front of her. So tight was her grip that her already pale hands looked emaciated with the outline of the bone visible from the distance.

She was worried for him.

Inwardly sighing, Beast Boy only wished that her concern for him transcended one of mere platonic friendship. The sincerity and closeness that had transpired between him and his beautiful purple-haired teammate had been perhaps one of the best times of his life. For one pock-marked with misery, failure and hate, it was a long-awaited respite. It was too bad that given a few weeks or so everything will go back to normal. Raven would go back to her sarcasm and her smacking, Robin would have that dastardly stick stuck even deeper up his ass, Cyborg would forget that he was still a person with feelings despite being barely human, Starfire would...

Come to think of it, Starfire had been the only one who actually treated him like a decent human being all this time.

Normal.

Except one big change.

No more Beast Boy to fail them in everything.

Returning back to the task at hand, Beast Boy prepared himself.

_**This is it, Garfield. The last stretch. Don't screw this up.**_

With a loud cry, the changeling closed his eyes and focused on his other senses before running straight into the trench. The lack of sight seemed to enhance his other senses. His hearing picked up the sound of TASER darts preparing to fire. Dodging and weaving, Beast Boy felt like a man possessed. He felt disconnected from his body as if he was a mere marionette puppet and that someone else was operating the strings. The sheer exhilaration of it all was near overwhelming as Beast Boy gave himself up to his instincts and intuition. His in-bred training from his days under Mento's tutelage coupled with the endless store of animal attributes made him a whirlwind of movement.

Darts flew from all around but none touched his skin. Next came the fog of sleeping gas. Taking a deep breath, the changeling concentrated on expanding his lungs. That and the little-known fact that he grew himself a _third_ lung meant that the fog became nothing more than a mere hindrance. But still, time was of the essence and Beast Boy raced to get a good timing for his efforts. Too late he realised that the trench had another surprise in store for him; as he ran, the changeling found himself stuck to the floor. Giving a yelp in surprise, he tried to change into various animals to free himself but to no avail. The adhesive coating held firm. It was a low blow. A traap meant to be underestimated and Best Boy fell right into went on for a good twenty seconds before Beast Boy realised that it was a lost cause.

Changing back to human, the shape-shifter waved a hand to signal his defeat as he bowed his head in shame. He had failed yet again. Already, Beast Boy could feel tears fighting their way out of his eyes but he held fast. No sense in bringing about more humiliation to himself.

* * *

Raven always knew whether something was amiss. It came with her powers; the empath that she was. She could sense if a person was lying even before they spoke or if something unusual had happened in a room just before she came in. On good days, it did not bother her so much as she had long ago been trained to erect mental barriers that prevent her mind from being too overwhelmed. But on days when things were really strenuous...that made her a difficult person to fool. Emphasise difficult.

Not impossible.

So it was of no surprise that the empath felt uncomfortable to be in the Common Room at the moment. To be in Beast Boy's presence as he played video games with Cyborg. To see him engage in the usual banter with his buddy in all his good (which meant bad) humour. It was almost nauseating considering that it was fake.

All of it.

"That was a big shame, you know?" exclaimed Cyborg to Beast Boy.

"What is, dude?" asked the changeling feigning ignorance as he kept his attention on the video game he was currently playing.

"The obstacle course we did, man. What else?"

"Oh."

He did not need this. Being reminded of the failure he is would not make things better. He needed training. Training only Corax could give him. In any case, how could he even survive the Reapers for long if his proficiency was as mediocre as it was now? Damn it, he was the only one who didn't complete the course! The other Titans were more cautious in their respective attempts and though their timings were not as fast as Beast Boy's potential score, they did get the job done.

"...so don't beat yourself up because of it, 'kay buddy?" droned Cyborg as he tried to console his best friend.

The changeling was too distracted to hear what his friend had said but decided he did not need a repeat telecast.

"Uh, yeah. It's cool, dude. I'm okay with it," said Beast Boy as he assured his friend. "Ah-ha, gotcha there, Metal Man!"

The Common Room doors suddenly opened to reveal the the Titan leader.

"Wow, you get over things very fast, don't you Beast Boy?" asked Robin as he entered the Common Room from the gym having overheard the conversation.

"Well it's not like I can say nor do anything about it now. I guess I'll just have to learn from today's training and move on," said the changeling as he resumed his attention to winning the level he is on.

"While that is true, Beast Boy, wouldn't you want to at least want to keep a memory of what happened today so you'd be motivated to perform better next time?

_**If there's a next time, Robin...**_

"Memory? Well I can't help but remember today's training, can I?" replied Beast Boy with a slight chuckle.

"Beast Boy...please; this is serious. Even though I appreciate that you volunteered to go first, only you did not manage to complete the obstacle course. True, you were fast and you showed off some pretty cool moves but the fact of the matter is; you didn't complete the mission. And when things get real, that's all that matters."

This was dangerous territory and only the Boy Wonder seemed oblivious to it. Already, Cyborg, Starfire and Raven had uneasy looks on their faces as they mentally implored Robin to tone it down with his obvious rebuke while hoping that Beast Boy had enough self-control within himself not to lash out and making things worse.

The changeling had stopped playing a moment ago and had remained silent but only a fool would think that he was taking all this in stride. Looking at Robin, Beast Boy spoke.

"Alright Robin. I admit that I screwed up today's exercise. I'll even admit that I need to work more. But I don't think it's fair to point out that I'm less into this job than any of you guys just because I know how to relax. Dude, you just came out of the gym!"

"And see what good all that dedication do for me."

"Oh, so now you're questioning my dedication to this team?" challenged Beast Boy.

"Why so defensive, Beast Boy? All I did was point out an observation; you performed the least satisfactory and yet here are playing video games."

"So?"

"Well how do you think I was gonna react? I know you think I can be too overbearing but I have to be to make sure this team works. You're not helping me. You're not helping yourself!" barked the leader.

The last statement was the last straw. Beast Boy realised he was too distraught to speak anymore and began walking towards the open window.

"I have no choice but to bar you from coming for tomorrow's outing, Beast Boy. You're gonna stay here and practice on your skills," said Robin with a tone of finality.

"Now hold on a moment there, Robin. What do you mean only Beast Boy? It ain't fair and you know it," said Cyborg as he came to the changeling's defence.

"Cyborg's right, Robin. In any case what we did today was something wholly new. Of course things wouldn't go as planned," added Raven, her eyebrow twitching in anger at the way Beast Boy was treated.

Robin was not used to this sort of resistance coming from not one but two of his teammates. Still, he felt that he needed to assert himself as leader of the team regardless if his judgement was flawed or not. They could not talk like that to him and get away with it.

With narrowing eyes, the leader spoke with a cold voice.

"Be that as it may, I was planning on cutting _you _guys some slack. But since the both of you got all solidarity I suppose I should indulge your interests; tomorrow's outing is cancelled then! Training as per usual at eight o'clock in the morning and all of you better make it down on time. That pertains especially for you, Beast Boy."

The changeling did not look away from his view out the window.

"Whatever you say, Rob," mummured the young man before morphing into a falcon and flying away.

With that, Robin stormed out of the area.

"Robin..."

Calling his name, Starfire got up from the couch to pursue her boyfriend. Turning her head to look at Raven, she stared at the sorceress with the briefest of pauses before resuming pursuit.

The empath did not need her powers to catch the non-verbal gesture of her friend. The message was clear.

_**It has already begun.**_

* * *

**Chapter 14! yes im building up A LOT of suspense. its intentional. from the looks of it, BB's got a sure reason to ditch the Titans. but hey, i hate to be predictable *winks*. nonetheless dat does not mean i dun take all ur comments and suggestions into consideration. so pls continue giving me reviews and helpful advice. even a simple encouragement is enough. gives me da motivation to continue:)**

**all in all thank you all so much for reading this. may it be a satisfying read.**

**-spartan585**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi guys, i wasn't satisfied with the way chapter 15 turned out so this is a revised version. just a bit more additional readings to make the transition to the following chapter a bit smoother. Happy reading!**

* * *

Beast Boy sat alone on his rock. Staring at the bay, he tried to think of anything optimistic. Something...anything to get his mind off things. Picking up a pebble, the changeling nonchalantly threw it into the water. Picking up another, he threw again.

And again.

And again.

Very soon, Beast Boy found himself hurling pieces of stone into the bay. His frustration and despair became manifested in the ever increasing force he used to throw the projectiles further.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

At the apex of his rage, Beast Boy somersaulted onto the ground and punched a boulder; shattering it into pieces. Breathing hard, the young man finally collapsed onto his knees and wept.

As tears poured from his eyes, the changeling thought of his past, his future and his present. He could not go back to the Tower. Not like this. The Titans had never seen him cry. He did not let them. Mento had taught that tears were a sign of weakness and heroes could never be weak. Nonetheless, Beast Boy did not feel like a hero right now. Not even as a normal person. Right now he felt like the freak he really was.

"Beast Boy?"

Looking up, the changeling saw Raven hovering over the remnants of the boulder with an anxious look adorning her features. Knowing all too well that there was no fooling her empathy if he tried to put on a front, Beast Boy opted to keep a straight face as he looked away.

"Gar...please..."

The young man could not bring himself to look at the girl in front of him. He was not worthy to be looked upon. Heaving a sigh, Beast Boy slowly stood up.

"There's nothing to say, Raven," said the changeling in an uncharacteristically quiet voice.

"Yes, there is. Though he meant well, what Robin said was wrong. You did not deserve to hear such words. Especially from a friend," said the empath as her feet touched the ground. Slowly she approached the changeling.

"I saw you break the stone."

"I-I was just letting out some steam. Nothing worth mentioning."

The pain Raven felt at hearing those words transmogrified to anger. To think that from the understanding that the two had shared just yesterday was going up in smoke incensed her greatly. She would not let what they had die just like that. Placing her hands on Beast Boy's shoulders, Raven swung him around so that he faced her before delivering a slap to his cheek.

It was only sheer shock that prevented the young man from reacting other then touching his cheek and looking at Raven in disbelief.

"You idiot!" she snarled. "'Nothing worth mentioning'? Who do you think you're talking too? You think I can't feel what you're feeling right now? It's giving me a headache just thinking about it!"

"Fine, then. I'll just leave! All I do is make all your lives crappy anyway!" yelled Beast Boy.

"That's not what I meant Beast Boy and you bloody well know it," retorted Raven in a rather annoyed tone. Then lowering her voice, "I want to help you but first you have to stop feeling sorry for yourself."

"Oh, you mean stop feeling like you did all this time? When you're finally alright, who cares about other people having the same problem? Just give them a dose of 'tough love' and be done with it!"

The remark was a low blow but Raven kept her cool. Garfield was not in the right state of mind and it did not help that she herself was not so proficient in social interactions. The violet-haired girl decided that a soft approach was needed.

"Beast Boy this isn't about me. It's about you. I want to help you. Please let me in," pleaded Raven as she looked expectantly at the young man.

As he looked back at her, Raven saw, with a disturbed apprehension, how vacant and distant Garfield's eyes looked.

"Why would you want to help me, Raven? I'll just slow you down," asked the changeling forlornly.

Feeling her heart breaking at his words, Raven struggled to remain resolute. All the while, Starfire's words echoed again and again in her head.

"You're wrong, Gar, you have never slowed me down. Or the team for that matter. You matter to the team. Even Robin knows that despite acting like a jackass most of the time," said Raven.

"Sure has a hell of a way of showing it," muttered Garfield.

Raven smiled briefly as she approached her friend and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Will you be okay, Gar?" asked the empath worriedly. Her powers still detected a large amount of negativity emanating from the young man. Never in her life did Raven imagine herself desiring so much for the young man before her to crack a lame joke or two at the moment.

Garfield did not even seem to react to the touch. He kept his gaze towards the bay with an unreadable expression his face. His body trembled. Either from the cold or from his emotions, the empath could not tell although she hoped that it was the former.

"Gar?"

"I'm sorry, Raven."

"For what?"

"For what I'm about to do."

With that, Beast Boy gently removed her hand from his shoulder and stepped away from her.

"Garfield, what are you talking about? What are you going to do?" asked the purple-haired girl in a frightened plea.

The changeling looked away, as if ashamed.

"Away."

* * *

"Robin-..."

"I don't want to talk about it, Star."

"Yes, you must and you will, boyfriend Robin," said the Tameranian in a firm voice.

"Why? The things that needed to be said have been spoken. What else is there to talk about?"

"How about the ramifications of your actions, Robin? Have you not considered that maybe our green friend did not need another trodding down of his self-esteem? He is not just a dear friend. He is a part of our family."

"Then what would you have me do, Kori? Huh? Tell him niceties? 'Hello Beast Boy, yeah you suck as a hero. Don't worry though, the rest of us will always back you up 'cause we're a team so keep up the good work.'"

Starfire crossed her arms as she stared disapprovingly at Robin.

"Over the course of my time here on Earth, I find you humans' use of this 'sarcasm' amongst the most annoying things I have ever encountered."

"Star, I'm sorry. I'm just not in the best of moods right now," apologised Robin.

"It is not me that you should be apologising to, Robin. Beast Boy needs your trust."

"How can I trust him knowing that he cannot do things by himself?"

"I believe he did his duties just fine during the Brotherhood of Evil's reign of terror, yes?"

"And that was because he had no choice or he'd get frozen like the rest of us!"

"To the best of my knowledge, Robin, it was just you and several other honorary Titans. The rest of us who had not been captured had lost hope. Yet friend Beast Boy did not and he led the forces of good to triumph over our foes."

"Then why didn't he continue being such a competent hero?"

"I believe you already know the answer to that question, Robin."

The masked hero stared at the Tameranian indignantly.

"No, I don't, Star. What? To cover up a sad childhood? To fulfil some obscure role as the team clown? To be the humanist in a team full of so-called 'freaks'?"

"Not exactly, Robin."

"What, then?"

The Tameranian gave a sigh of exasperation as she approached Robin.

"Richard," started Starfire. "Throughout my time on this planet which I have learned to call my second home, I have learned many things concerning your culture and way of life. I have learned much about my teammates, my family here on Earth yet of all the Titans, I believe it is friend Beast Boy who perplexes me the most."

"Tell me about it," Robin grumbled.

"Yes, I suspect his early years were none too pleasant and the fact that he constantly displays an air of joviality around him despite certain situations begging a different approach can cause a bit of infuriation upon others."

"That's putting it nicely."

"Friend Beast Boy chooses not to be what you call a 'competent' hero simply because he chooses not to. He chose because doing so would affect the way the Titans function as a team. He understands more about working in a team probably as much as you do more than I or any other Titan, my beloved for he has been in one. To know that he readily relinquished the role of a leader to you further highlights the beauty of his character. In addition still, despite all that has happened to the Titans thus far, our friend has always remained steadfast and dedicated in his duties as a guardian of this fair city and never gives us reason to question that unshakeable loyalty of his to us as his friends, teammates and family."

"Oh yeah? Then what about the-"

But the Titan leader was cut off as he had to dodge a low-powered starbolt thrown at him.

"What the heck was that for, Star?"

"It was extremely underpowered. Merely to sting rather than maim. I greatly apologize my dear boyfriend but you have angered me much."

"But you didn't even let me finish!"

"You were going to remind me of the incident regarding the first emergence of the Beast, were you not?"

Letting out a defeated sigh, Robin nodded.

"So there, even your mannerisms indicate the futility of your argument," exclaimed Starfire crossly.

Robin sat down on his bed with a pained expression. He had committed a grave mistake. Maybe rebuking Beast Boy was not such a good idea after all. But Batman had always taught him the effectiveness of discipline, dedication and fortitude. They were core values ingrained into his very being. Why did it not work? Is it just Beast Boy or the fact that Robin was not and will never be Batman? Or is it the plain fact that he always chose to overlook the fact that unlike the rest of the team who need to possess a certain amount of discipline to control their powers or to attain them, Beast Boy stood out.

"Robin..."

Starfire's voice was soft and soothing as she sat down beside her boyfriend. Rubbing his back and laying soft kisses on his face, the Tameranian princess held his face in her hands and gently turned it to face her.

"Robin, you have done much for me and our friends since the inception of the Titans. You have been our leader, our friend, our confidant, a brother to most and for me, so much more."

Pausing to plant a kiss on the Boy Wonder's lips, the auburn-haired girl continued.

"Yet you are without your faults and weaknesses. Traits that may seem to be a burden on your abilities as a hero are qualities but, together with your strengths, endear you to me. I know that you did not wish to appear weak or diminished in front of our friends by confronting our changeling friend. But my dear, sometimes backing down does not mean that you're the lesser person. Like the people of the nation of France would say; _au contraire,_ yes?"

Robin failingly suppressed a chuckle and nodded. For once, he felt no need to speak or the need to exert his will. Merely to listen and respond.

"I am a princess of Tamaran and heir to its throne. For that I had been trained in the arts of diplomacy. To make use of such skills may seem demeaning to a friendship we have spun for years but I assure you my beloved that such skills are necessary now."

"I screwed up big time, didn't I?"

Starfire giggled.

"If you mean you erred greatly then the answer is 'yes'. Nonetheless all is not lost. You can still salvage this tenuous situation. Friend Beast Boy will be understandably angry but you, as his leader and friend must prove to him your sincerity by not fighting fire with fire."

"I understand, Star...and thanks."

The princess graced him with a tender kiss. Pushing him away, she gazed at him with a naughty smirk on her face.

"I am not just a pretty face, yes?"

* * *

Raven's eyes bulged wide and her face grew noticeably paler despite her already pale complexion. In her mind, her emotions were in turmoil as each one tried to grasp the ramification that the single word uttered had caused. At the center of it all, the empath herself felt her trepidation grow as her body trembled with a fear unprecedented since her battle with her father.

"What?" she whispered.

Beast Boy sighed and looked away. His eyes were glistening with unshed tears yet he continued to resist his grief. With a quick lunge, Raven grabbed hold of the changeling's arm.

"What do you mean, Gar? What do you mean by 'away'?" asked the empath desperately.

"You of all people should know what I'm talking about, Raven."

"Why me?"

"Besides Robin, you could barely tolerate me."

The chill that ran down Raven's spine grew more biting as she heard those uttered words.

"I...I thought you've forgiven me, Gar...," stammered Raven. Her own tears were gathering in her eyes.

"Of course I did. I always have, Rae," said Beast Boy.

"Then why are you leaving? Is it because of Robin? Is it because of...me?" asked the girl. Her last question was spoken in a whisper.

"No. It's because of me."

"Gar, that doesn't make sense!"

"I'm a liability, Rae. Always have. Always will be."

"No you're not. How dare you think that way of yourself?"

"Why not? It's true isn't it?"

"No it's not! And you know it!"

The changeling sighed in exasperation and stepped away as he turned his gaze towards the bay.

"Do I?"

"You are not a liability, Beast Boy," said Raven with conviction. Reaching out a pale hand, she gently turned the young man's face so that he could see into her eyes and find the truth in them.

"Who would have been Cyborg's gaming buddy? The one whom he can relate to, to banter with, to play with, to be the brother he never had?"

The changeling looked down at his feet as the empath's words struck home.

"Who would take up the role as Starfire's guide to Earth. To show her that this world is filled with wonderful things and even more wonderful people. Yes, she has Robin for that now but you...you set the ball rolling. Robin found her attractive. You found for her a new friend in yourself."

By now, the two found themselves hugging each other as Raven reminded her dear friend how vital he is to everyone in the team including her. Especially her.

"And don't think for a second that you have no worth in Robin's eyes. He is our leader. The one who has to make the tough decisions. That is his nature and the fact that Batman himself trained him from young makes him a different individual than you, Gar. Different not incompatible. Both of you need to learn from each other."

After that, Raven grew silent as she pondered her next words. She was up next and she knew that her admission must be the most significant of all.

_**But how do I say it?**_

"What 'bout you? How am I not a liability to you?" asked Beast Boy expectantly.

Though the changeling hid it well, the empath could still detect the slight anticipation in the young man's voice. Somehow, her opinion of him mattered a little more significantly than the rest.

Releasing herself just a bit so that she could look at his face, Raven started to blush a little before she spoke.

"Beast Boy, do you remember when we first met?"

The young man looked surprised.

"How could I not? You were more scared of us than we of you," replied Beast Boy with a light chuckle.

Raven smiled in return.

"Yes, and do you remember the first joke you ever told me?"

Racking his brain, the changeling remembered that moment when he found his life's goal. To see a smile set on the beautiful girl with eyes of shining purple.

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"When I said you were kind of funny, I meant it; I don't know when I began to be a bitch to you but that instant when you looked at me I almost forgot of my powers and my heritage. At that moment when you look at me, I felt like a normal girl."

The look on Garfield's face was priceless as he stared back at Raven in shock. The girl went on.

"You were always there for me; helping me feel with ways only you could comprehend. All this time, I wondered why. Why you bothered. Why you cared."

Pausing to sniff a little, Raven chanted her mantra a little to help herself calm down so that she could continue.

"Yes, maybe it was when I humiliated you. The belated realisation. To ask in such a vile manner why you do what you do was so insensitive of me, when you only have my best interests at heart. It hurts so much to know that by the time I realise why you care, I had driven you away. I only pray that I'm not too late..."

Garfield had never felt so relieved and desperate at the same time. He wanted to take Raven in his arms and kiss her with as much passion as his heart would allow but the plain fact remained that in no way had Raven revealed anything more beyond an affection that could be limited to a platonic bond. Still, the young man wanted to assume that his gut feeling was right. That his purple-haired teammate harboured the same feelings he did for her. He desired it so much but even he knew the dangers of assuming so much. A blond-haired girl from the distant past had taught him that.

"You're never too late, Raven. But still, I wish things could have been different," said the young man with a sad smile.

Raven found herself speechless. After all that, Beast Boy was still adamant about going away. The empath, for once, felt powerless to understand what is going on with her teammate. This was more than a feeling of rejection; it was like the changeling had made an important decision. Then remembering the white card that Starfire had given her, she took it out and showed it to Beast Boy.

"Is this where you're going?"

The young man looked surprised at seeing the card in Raven's hands.

"Where did you get that?"

"Starfire gave it to me. She found it in your room as she was looking for Silkie."

"Well give it back."

Raven gave a sigh as she looked sadly at her friend who, these past few days had meant so much more to her. She wished with all her heart that he would, for once, let her in so she could show him how much she cared.

"Gar, please. I just wanna help."

"I don't need help."

The declaration was like a slap to the empath's face. Yet she pushed on despite the tears already falling from her eyes.

"Why are you pushing me away? I thought-," There was a pause. "I thought we had something."

There she said it. It was not an outright declaration but its meaning would be foolish to misunderstand. Raven's words froze Garfield.

"You-you think we have something...special?" asked the young man uncertainly as he dared himself to hope.

Sobbing in desperation, Raven did something which she had only done once before; she flung herself at Garfield and wrapped her arms around his neck. Enveloping him in a fierce embrace.

"Yes! Of course I do. I always did for a long while. I know I've been a fool for trying to ignore for so long. Please believe me, Gar. Please...," beg the girl. Her powers were already churning a few larger than normal waves while around them, boulders were cracking and smaller stones floated in the air; all encased in little suppressed tendrils of dark energy.

Garfield was unsure of how to react. This felt excruciatingly anti-climatic; here was Raven, declaring her affection for him yet he felt none of the elation that he had been looking forward to all this time. It was like a premature harvest.

"I-I don't understand."

"What do you mean, Gar?"

"Why now? Why after all this time? What about all the times where you've basically treated me like trash? Did you have feelings for me back then too?"

Garfield did not intend to come out so strongly but his words inflicted grievous words to Raven's heart.

"I don't know how to explain it; I always have difficulty showing emotion because of my powers, Gar. I was taught from young that to show them was dangerous."

"But the world didn't blow up when you hooked up with that fire-breathing jerk."

"I-."

"Or was it because of what happened a few days ago."

"What? No, Gar, of course not. I've always liked you."

Nonetheless, the sceptical look in the young man's eyes was evident as he disengaged himself from the embrace. Gazing back at the girl before him, the changeling could feel his heart breaking as he thought of how cruel fate has been; he was leaving the Titans to join the Reapers, probably for good thinking he has nothing to lose, only to finally have the girl of his dreams reveal her feelings for him.

"Rae...I'm so sorry things have to turn this way. I wish...things had been different."

"Why do you keep saying that?" asked Raven as she approached Beast Boy again. "Where do you plan on going?"

"I can't tell you, Raven."

"Please Gar, if it's Robin I'll talk to him. He'll have to listen to me. And I'll get Cyborg to ease up on the pranks. And I'll tell Starfire to stop cooking things that come back to life. And I'll...I'll change."

"Rae, please," said Garfield sadly as he held her shoulders. "Don't change yourself for anything."

"But isn't that what you want? A nicer me?" whispered the girl forlornly.

"While I don't mind a civil conversation every now and then, that stubborn, witty girl that I know is the one I'm used to. Honestly, I can't imagine not having that Raven around anymore."

Raven frowned.

"You'll be better off. I've been horrible towards you."

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

Maybe it was the slightly amused look in his eyes that gave masked any hint of the next few words he spoke. All the same, even with all her powers, Raven could never anticipate what Beast Boy said next.

"Because when you're in love someone, you love them unconditionally."

"You...you love me?" asked Raven in a shaky voice, causing the changeling in front of her to smile at her uncharacteristic display of uncertainty.

"Yeah...pretty much, Rae," he replied carefully.

"I don't understand. Since when?"

"I guess since the Titans were formed. I...I always knew you were special even since then."

"But why?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you love me? What have I done to deserve your love?" exclaimed the girl incredulously. Never in her wildest dreams that she thought would Beast Boy of all people harbour feelings towards her. Her short-lived joy at her requited love was suddenly replaced by an indescribable amount of self-hatred, remorse and guilt. Thinking of all the times she had hurt him both mentally and physically to hide her insecurities when he was always there to accept her caused Raven to feel disgusted with herself.

If only she had known.

"All I do is to treat you horribly; the snide remarks, the wedgies, throwing you out the window...Tokyo. Yet you still love me. I don't deserve such devotion. Even Terra deserves it more than I do," lamented the violet-haired girl as she looked down in shame at the rocky ground only to feel the welcoming warmth of Beast Boy's body heat as he wrapped his arms around her.

"If that's the case, I guess we should forget how you sacrificed yourself to save us from Trigon, how you stayed and chose to be a hero despite the darkness in you...and how you stood by me when nobody else seems to when I became that thing. Terra was someone I daresay I loved once."

At that last statement, Raven's body stiffened. Nonetheless, the changeling went on.

"But she could never measure up to how much you mean to me. I never thought that you could ever return what I felt for you so I picked the girl who would laugh at my jokes for once. I never knew that you had been laughing this whole time and for that I'm sorry that I broke your heart. Please forgive me."

"No."

Lifting her head from Beast Boy's shoulders to look up at his face, Raven gently placed a finger on his lips.

"No more apologising. No more remembering. No more guilt. You love me and I love you. That's all we need to start anew."

The new couple gazed at each other, both smiling until Beast Boy started to grin.

"What is it?" asked his girlfriend.

"What you said just now; about how you love me and I love you. That we should start anew."

"What about it?"

"That kinda rhymed didn't it?"

Raven rolled her eyes. Yet deep inside, she knew she loved it.

"Gar, will you still leave?"

Beast Boy sighed.

"I don't know, Rae. You have just given me a good reason not to but-..."

"It's too late isn't it?" asked the girl with a cracking voice.

"No, it isn't," replied the changeling. "We've just found each other. There's no way am I going to let you go that easy. I promise you, Rae; I'll find a way. We'll make this work. I promise."

Beast Boy hugged Raven tighter as he said those words. In response, he felt the girl mirrored his actions while at the same time resting her head at the crook of his neck.

"I promise too."

As the couple continued their warm embrace, a tiny diode on the wrist-mounted communicator Garfield wore blinked to life.


	16. Chapter 16

Beast Boy and Raven were walking back towards the tower when they saw Robin walking towards them. Immediately, the empath noticed the change in the changeling's demeanour and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Hey there, guys," greeted the Boy Wonder in a hesitant voice as he looked at Beast Boy's glaring face and Raven's impassive features. If he had noticed their intertwined hands, he made no indication of acknowledging it.

"Robin," answered the sorceress.

Fidgeting, Robin seemed to struggle with his words.

"Um, Raven? May I have a moment with Beast Boy? It's uh, important."

"Of course it is."

Looking back at Beast Boy, Raven gave the young man's hand anothr squeeze before leaving the two Titans to settle their differences.

* * *

"_Raven, what the hell is happening to the team?"_

"_It's undergoing a crisis; that happens once in awhile."_

"_Yeah but it's supposed to be about villains and shit! Not within the team. This is crazy. Everything's crazy..."_

"_I've noticed."_

"_And why aren't you freaking out? I am and that's saying something!"_

"_Because 'freaked-out' people do not think straight, Cyborg, and that is exactly what we should be doing right now."_

"_I don't believe this; Robin's got that stick stuck up his ass so deep it's like he's just waiting for BB to mess up just to give rip him a new one. I mean come on, sure the kid didn't finish the course but he did put up a fight. I don't want him thinking he's a problem to the team but bird brain just doesn't seem to get it."_

* * *

Cyborg was not sure where he was going. Hewas just driving around Jump City in the T-Car after realising there was nothing more he could do to it in the garage. Passing by the n-th traffic light junction, he decided he would head for the edge of town. There were lots of empty or abandoned buildings there and he sometimes went there to have some alone time. Of course he could never tell the Titans this; his tough-guy image would be tarnished forever. Besides, that part of the city was always considered less safe than the rest. The sight of the Titan 'patrolling' always put Jump City's citizens' minds at ease.

* * *

"_Where do you think BB's at?"_

"_My guess is he's at his rock."_

"_Now? Its broad daylight, I'd hate to see the Grass Stain with a tan..."_

"_Stow it, tin can. He has enough issues concerning his skin and you being his best friend should know better."_

"_I'm sorry. Just comes naturally._

* * *

The abandoned warehouse seemed homely enough. It was roomy and amazingly spotless. Probably a favourite spot for one of those rave parties held by some of Jump City's youth. Stopping the T-car just inside the building, the Titan stepped out and quietly surveyed his surroundings. Besides its exceptional cleanliness and the unlikely presence of a desk of all things in the middle of the structure, nothing else seemed amiss.

* * *

"_You know, maybe that's the problem right there, Cyborg."_

"_I know."_

"_Beast Boy is more then what he lets on, isn't he?"_

"_Yeah... I mean who would've guessed that Mento adopted the kid?"_

"_He doesn't seem like a father figure but I'd be a hypocrite to say anything about fathers."_

"_Yours doesn't count, Rae."_

"_Don't call me 'Rae'."_

"_But still, that wasn't what I meant to say; well you've seen Mento and, well...Beast Boy is nothing like him. You'd think that being raised by an adult version of Bird Boy with psychic powers would make him the opposite of how we know him all along."_

"_What if it did?"_

* * *

_**What if it did.**_

Cyborg did not dare dwell on that assumption as he settled himself on the T-car's bonnet, careful not to cause any dents on his pride and joy. His built-in communicator was on standby as usual, ever ready to respond to any situation where the Titans were needed. Heaving a sigh, he reluctantly turned his thoughts back to Raven's question. She always knew Beast Boy best. The empath and the grass stain. Words could not fully describe how complex the relationship between the two was. To call it a love-hate relationship was not really accurate. The two definitely did NOT hate each other. And a sense of affection did exist between the two. Yet its exact nature is undefined.

Definitely. It was just a matter of what sort of affection existed between them.

Thinking back, Cyborg contemplated the change that was happening to the team. Was it really a change or a crisis? Either way it was making the cybernetic man uncomfortable; the thought of losing his best friend and a breakup of the team sent a very human chill up his metal spine. The Titans had endured much throughout their time together. It would be an ironic shame for the group to disintegrate like this. It was not about Beast Boy and Raven either, even Robin and Starfire seemed set on a distinct path of their own.

* * *

"_Whose going after Beast Boy? You or me?"_

"_Me."_

"_Okay. May I ask why?"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Don't get me wrong but you're hardly BB's ray of sunshine."_

"_And you are?"_

"_No offense Raven, but...yeah."_

"_So says the dolt who pissed him off just a few days ago."_

"_I think we all did, Raven."_

"_Touche."_

"_Still, why you?"_

"_I...feel responsible for h-everything."_

"_Rae, it ain't your fault. Shit happens."_

"_Yes and I cause shit to happen."_

"_We all have our 'bad' days, girl. Chill."_

"_No shit."_

* * *

The soft whine of a charging weapon behind him snapped him to attention. He was just about to turn around when a distorted voice rang out.

"Don't even think about it, buddy. Hands where I can see 'em."

Frowning, Cyborg slowly placed his hands on his head; all the while inwardly cursing to himself for his carelessness at allowing an assailant to sneak up on him. Still, he used his sensors to sweep the area and find out more about his attacker. Suddenly, the Titan felt a shock run through his entire body.

"That was a warning. The next shot is gonna blow your head off if you still think I don't know about your built-in sensors. Are we clear?" said the voice again.

Nodding slowly, Cyborg waited for whatever was going to happen. Suddenly he felt something slapped onto his back and his entire body began to convulse. The cybernetic display he was accustomed to fizzled and shut down leaving the cyborg to his remaining eye as his sole medium of sight. In addition, the rest of his body became immobilised as the electro-magnetic pulse did its work. Without the cybernetic enhancements keeping his body alive, Cyborg realised he was going to die. Panic started to course through his veins when the distorted voice spoke to him again.

"Relax, if I'd wanted you dead, you wouldn't even know it. The device I attached on you takes out your tactical and motor functions. Not your life-support."

Victor decided that he was going to believe those words for the moment.

A figure came into view. It was hard to tell if it was male or female with the indistinguishable military garb and the balaclava.

Cyborg's eye widened.

"You're those guys we fought with that day!"

* * *

"_All the same I'm still going to see Beast Boy."_

"_He seems kinda pissed at the moment. Is now a good idea?"_

"_I have good reason to find him as soon as possible and no, I can't tell you the reason why."_

"_It sounds heavy."_

"_It is."_

"_Care to share it with me?"_

"_Cyborg, I don't like to repeat myself."_

"_Worth a shot."_

* * *

"No kidding," said the figure with much sarcasm.

Glaring at the figure, Victor tried to think of a plan. These were the people who were after Beast Boy and now they hold him captive. Maybe they were going to use him as a bargaining chip to get what they want.

_**Oh hell, no!**_

"What do you want with me?" asked Victor.

"What are you doing here?"

"None of your business..._buddy_."

Chuckling lightly, the figure approached the Titan.

"Seriously, you think that's a good idea?"

"I'm mostly metal, punk. What can you possibly do to me?"

"Point taken; guess there's no point keeping you alive longer than necessary..."

**_Bad move, Cy ol' buddy..._**

"Woah wait a minute. Hold up now, I was just here to get some fresh air. You know, clear my thoughts and stuff. That's all."

"That's a new one..."

"It's true! C'mon you probably have this whole place wired up. Check if the others are here. They ain't 'cause that's the truth."

The figure gave out a chuckle as he pressed a button on wrist-mounted gadget.

"Still, you've seen me and you know where this location is. That's a risk I can't take. We thrive on secrecy and it's unfortunate that you had to choose this place to 'clear you thoughts' in the first place," said the figure in a noticeably regretful tone as he took out a small gadget from his utility pouch.

"What is that? What are you gonna do to me?" asked Cyborg worriedly. The only signs that showed his growing anxiety were the deepening crease on his forehead and the sheen of sweat on his bald head.

"It's called a Neuroliser; a gift from some friends out of town. It eliminates certain impulses in your brain, specifically ones for memory and by adjusting certain power levels you probably won't remember anything since you saw me," replied the figure nonchalantly as he activated the device.

Relief overwhelmed the Titan.

"So...I'm not gonna be dead?"

"You wanna be?"

"Er, no thanks. Once was enough."

The figure cocked his head to one side as if he was thinking about something and began to remove his face piece. It showed a pair of the greyest eyes Cyborg had ever seen. That and the fact that his eyelashes were very long almost jolted the life back into his prosthetic limbs.

"You-you're...a...a-..."

"The word you're looking for is 'girl'," said the girl in a deadpan manner deathly similar to Raven as she removed her balaclava causing brunette hair to burst out and settle on her shoulders.

For a moment, Cyborg could only stare as a blush appeared on his cheeks. Standing in front of him was one the most beautiful girl he had ever seen surpassing even Starfire. The girl looked at him quizzically with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you looking at?" she demanded.

"Er, nothing," came the quick reply.

"Look the only reason I took off my mask is because I know you're not gonna remember me in the next 5 minutes. That and maybe the fact it's damn stuffy wearing that all day."

All the Titan replied was with another flabbergasted look on his face. The girl sighed and began to approach the metal man.

Cyborg's early anxiety returned but he calmed when the girl raised her arms in a non-threatening manner.

"Relax, Cyborg. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Don't talk like you know me."

The girl smirked.

"Do I?" she asked in a slightly playful tone but her cheerful demeanour mellowed as soon as it had appeared and she resumed her serious demeanour. "Cyborg a.k.a. Victor Stone; son of Silas and Elinore Stone, a pair of scientists working for S.T.A.R. Labs. Do you really want me to go on?"

Cyborg's eye became so wide that it was almost bulging out of its socket.

"How the hell do you know that? That kind of stuff's classified," demanded the metal man angrily. Nonetheless, the girl remained unperturbed by his anger.

"There aren't many things we don't know about our assignments when we decide that it's worth our time, Cyborg. Fortunately, you're not our main concern. That I can assure you."

"You're after Beast Boy. Don't think we haven't figured that out," retorted the Titan.

At the mention of the changeling, the girl's facial expression visibly softened albeit for a moment before it resumed its original stoniness.

"Took you long enough."

"Lady, you better wish I can't move anytime soon or I'll-..."

"What? You gonna what? 'Cuz if you think about it, I got my wish didn't I?"

Cyborg glared at the girl. As much as he hated it, the girl had made a damn good point. Inwardly, he wrecked his brain trying to find a way out of this very bad situation; all his cybernetic parts were down by the E.M.P which pretty much constituted most of him. That left his brain and his trap and his eye.

_**Dammit, this definitely sucks...wait a minute, Raven! If I concentrate hard enough, maybe I can reach out to her with my mind. Damn this voodoo stuff is spooky but I ain't got much of a choice...okay, Victor, c'mon you can do this.**_

"HEY!"

A sharp smack on his temple roused Cyborg from his thoughts.

"Ow! What?"

"You know, for looking like a trash can, you really know how to play the part well enough. You stare at me like that one more time and I'll make sure that's the last thing you see," threatened the girl in a menacing tone.

"Is that so?" mocked Cyborg. At the same time, he called out his teammate's name in his mind in the hopes that her powers received them.

"You think I'm joking, bolt brain?"

"Well if you're intimidating skills carry the same weight at your threats, I don't think I have anything to worry about...doll face."

Cyborg soon found himself staring down the barrel of a large, mean-looking gun which began emitting a dangerously loud charging hum.

"I guess you really hate living that bad."

"Whoa...whoa...chill, girl. I was just kidding."

The fierce look on the young lady's face softened a bit but the weapon still remained in place.

"You're not doing yourself a favour, you know that?" she said in a nonchalant manner. "Like I said, there isn't much we don't know about the Titans. You guys are quite famous from where I'm from."

"And where would that be?"

The girl chuckled for a moment as she finally holstered her weapon. Approaching the Titan so closely that she had to look up at his face, she replied slyly.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

The girl was practically purring the words out as she smiled slyly at the immobilised cyborg. As soon as she spoke, the girl retreated from him and took out a small vial filled with a metallic looking liquid from one of her utility pouches. Holding it closer to her face, she swirled the content a few times while tapping the vial delicately.

"What's that?" asked Cyborg nervously as he saw the girl approach him again.

"This is a camera."

Cyborg rolled his eye.

"Oh c'mon that's so lame it's not even funny."

"Who said I was joking?"

"Well that stuff there looks like mercury. Doesn't look like any Nikon to me."

The girl merely laughed as she removedd the vial's cover.

"This remote surveillance device is made from a mimetic poly-alloy. Liquid metal. Much more durable and definitely easier to hide."

"Liquid? Hide?"

The wheels in Cyborg's head began to turn and his eye widened as he realised what was going to happen.

"You're going to be our mole, Cyborg. And there's no guilt involved because you won't even know it," said the girl impassively as she began to pour the contents of the vial carefully over Cyborg's left shoulder. The substance flowed autonomously as it absorbed itself into every nook and cranny of the Titan's cybernetic anatomy. Cyborg felt violated.

"You're never gonna get away with this," spat the metal man with a fierce expression.

For a moment, the girl seemed to have an apologetic look on her face but it faded fast, replaced with a cold veneer.

"I know you hate us right now and frankly I don't blame you one bit but you can have my word on this; there are bigger things at work right here in your city that you don't even know about. It's like a cancer and my team and I are going to be the medicine no matter how bitter. Your world depends on it," said the girl before activating the Neuroliser. The gadget resembled a torchlight which was pointed at Cyborg's eye.

Despite the startling words the girl said, all Victor could say was, "Will it hurt?"

The response he got was a unexpectedly kind smile and a shake of the head. There was a bright flash of light which was soon replaced by the welcoming dark of unconscious.

"I'm sorry about all this. Hurting Gar is the last thing I wanna do."

* * *

"Beast Boy."

"Robin."

Then silence. It was awkward between the two heroes especially for Robin considering his impersonal behavioural inclination. This was not going to be easy for either of them.

"Look, Beast Boy I want to apologise for what I said to you; it was wrong of me. I'm sorry."

Beast Boy sighed.

"Look it's alright, man. I mean c'mon I'm no cub scout. That's your job. I just try to do what I do the best I can and try not to get chewed up for it."

Robin placed a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"No, Beast Boy. Don't think that. You're not a mediocre hero. Here I am telling you right now; you're just as competent and capable as any of us and you bring your own unique skills to this team that has made the Titans a success all these years. I'll be a liar if I say that you don't have shortcomings but who doesn't? Even I know mine; that stick up my ass. But I know that I can always count on you and the rest our friends to keep my head level. And that is just one example," said the Boy Wonder sincerely.

"Damn right it is," said Beast Boy with a smirk. Seeing that his friend had more to say, the changeling gestured towards a nearby boulder facing the sea. "Wanna seat down? You always have a lot to say, you know?"

Smiling, Robin obliged. As the two settled down, the older boy began to speak.

"You know, right after what I said just now, Star told me some things that got me thinking."

"About what?"

"Well, simply put; you are more than capable to lead rather than just follow orders."

"Really? What gave the idea?" asked Beast Boy; the surprise evident in his voice.

"Besides me, you've worked in a team before. In fact, what I have isn't exactly a team if you want to call it that. Me and Batman...we do work well together but there was always a sort of hierarchy...a distance between us."

"Well it's not like I have it good with the Patrol either, Robin."

"Maybe you do. But what you have with Mento and the Patrol resembles more closely what we have here as the Titans."

"I understand."

As the two friends sat quietly in silent respect, the lone resident empath played the role of a spectator from her spot on the tower's rooftop. A satisfied smile was adorned on her features as she watched them. Thinking back over the last few days, Raven could not help but shed a few tears in quiet relief; what could have been the most tumultuous event facing the Titans since Trigon had finally been averted. She could not help but feel overwhelmed with a feeling of self-pity. She had been blessed with so much; a home, a purpose, a family and a love. Yet she never took the time to fully appreciate all that, believing that there was no way that Trigon's spawn should ever be entitled to such treasures, always needing the reassurances of her friends that it was alright to do so.

She swore to herself that she was never going to hold back anymore if she could help it. Her powers were easier to rein in now, burdened only by her demonic half which she has been trained to control since birth. She should be enjoying her life with her loved ones, not skulking in the confines of her room. Making it Beast Boy's job to be the one helping her be part of the team. It should never have been that way.

No more.

She had been given yet another chance; a new life with Garfield. By Azar she would cherish him with the entirety of her being. He would never suffer another insult from her ever again nor another beating or any form of ill treatment as long as she lived. That was a promise.

"Raven?"

Starfire's gentle voice was heard behind her as the Tamaranian joined her female friend.

"Raven, why are you crying? Are you in a saddened mood?" asked the girl as she tried to comfort her friend. Without saying a word, Raven turned around to embrace her. Caught by surprise at such an uncharacteristic reaction from her normally stoic friend, Starfire nonetheless returned the affectionate gesture, taking care not to exert so much of her immense strength.

"Thank you, Kori. For always being there. For being the sister I never had and never knew I needed," whispered Raven amid sniffles.

Touched by such sincere words from her friend, the Tamaranian could not help but to tighten the hug.

"Oh Raven, there is nothing to thank from what I do out of my own free will. You are also a sister to me. More so than even Komand'r have ever been."

"You mean Blackfire?"

"Yes, although to me the name emits quite a negative vibe on my tongue. Black. It does not sound cheery, yes?" remarked the auburn-haired beauty with a mischievous smirk. The sorceress giggled. Looking across her shoulder, Starfire followed her gaze at the two boys sitting together at the bay.

"All praises to X'hal..."

"And Azar."

* * *

"Hey just so you know, I was impressed with the way you went through the obstacle course. You showed some skills. Where'd you learn it from?" asked Robin.

"Um, you know; I've been training during my own time. Found out some new ways to use my powers, that's all," replied Beast Boy nonchalantly. It was not the whole truth but it was not a lie either.

"Really? Wow, Beast Boy. I'm really proud of you. This definitely makes me more of a prick now...," said Robin with a crestfallen face.

"Hey, don't sweat it, Rob. Like you said; we all make mistakes but we make up for it and move on. It's no biggie," consoled the changeling kindly as he patted his friend's shoulder.

"You sure 'bout that? I was quite harsh."

"That's why you're the leader. Trust me, I know I don't say it much but you're doing fine. Always have, man."

"And here I thought I'd be the one making you feel better."

"You know me; I'm good at spoiling a good plan," said the changeling causing Robi to smile.

"All the more reason why you're a valuable member of this team. I may be the leader and come up with strategies to help us win our battles but I know that if things turn awry, we all can always depend on you to throw a wrench into a villain's well-oiled plan."

"I always am unpredictable...," muttered Beast Boy.

"Who says that's a bad thing?" replied the Boy Wonder. "What we do...being unpredictable and quick-thinking is an asset; especially against villains that do more than rob the occasional bank."

"Thank goodness for Johnny Rancid, huh?" joked the changeling.

The boys laughed.

* * *

"Everything has turned out favourable in the end. For that I am thankful."

"Beast Boy is such a forgiving person. I doubt I would even want to look at Robin if it was me he was lashing at instead of him."

Starfire nodded an affirmation as she returned her gaze towards Robin and Beast Boy down below. The afternoon sun was refreshingly mellowed by cotton-white clouds. The occasional gull flying overhead into the bay while vessels lounged around on the water like cows grazing in the pasture. It was a perfect setting to spend the day at the park.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lose him, Starfire. They're still out there. Those people. And as long as they aren't behind bars, I don't think I'll ever get to sleep at night wondering if Gar's safe in his room."

"Gar? Who is this Gar? Are you, by any chance, referring to friend Beast Boy?" asked Starfire with a bewildered look.

Raven blushed; realising that she had accidently let the cat out of the bag. Her first reaction was to deny but she remembered her promise. Besides, she owed it to Starfire anyway.

"That's his name, Kori. It's a shortened form for Garfield but he doesn't like to be called that. So...Gar," explained the empath.

"I see...so it is an affectionate name, yes?" asked her friend again. This time her voice was laced with glee as a wide smile materialised on her face.

"Um, well we're good friends," conceded Raven weakly.

At that, the Tamaranian gave a delighted squeal. Clasping her hands together, she looked eagerly at the empath with wide green eyes.

"I do believe that the both of you have indeed done the 'made out', yes?"

Raven's eyes grew wide as an immense blush formed on her cheeks.

"I-I think you meant 'make up', Starfire," muttered the girl. Even though she promised that she would be more open with her feelings, intimate details of her newfound relationship with Beast Boy would be kept as they should be; private under lock and key. Fortunately, Starfire was sensitive enough to notice her friend's evasiveness.

"The two terms bear such phonetic similarity. One might wonder why this is so," remarked the Tamaranian cheekily as she hugged her friend playfully, giggling. Rolling her eyes in mock annoyance, Raven merely smiled.

_Raven..._

"Star, did you hear that?"

"Hear what, friend Raven?" asked the auburn-haired girl.

Focusing her centre, the empath used her powers to sense the voice again. Although telepathy was not actually an aspect of her formidable inventory of powers, her empathy was sensitive enough to detect emotions to such a degree that sometimes she can also _feel_ the thoughts of others.

"Uh, nothing I guess. Sorry," replied the empath as she calmed herself down. Despite that, she was sure she had heard someone calling her name.

And it sounded startlingly like Cyborg.

_Raven, can you hear me...?_

"Okay, I definitely heard something," exclaimed Raven as she took out her communicator.

"Friend Raven, are you alright? Who are you calling?" asked Starfire with a concerned voice.

"I'm alright but I think Cyborg's trying to contact me telepathically. Why? I don't know," said the sorceress. Activating her the gadget she tried to contact her friend.

"Cyborg? Are you there? Can you hear me?"

The small screen showed up a blank. Wherever Cyborg was, his communicator had been switched off and so had its locator beacon.

"Raven, is Cyborg alright? My communicator has not received a signal from his either," asked Starfire again. Her own communicator already in her hand.

Heaving a worried sigh, Raven turned to look at her friend.

"Star, I think something's happened to Cyborg. We have to find him."

* * *

**Chapter 16! Hope none has lost hope in 'Change'. im sorry school just started and im involved in another literary project that takes up a lot of my time. i can promise u guys one thing tho; no matter how long. this story will be seen to da end. no abandoned story while im around:) i hope u readers manage to read da previous chapters revamp.**

**all in all thanks again for reading. review and tell me wat u guys think and enjoy:D**

**-spartan585**


	17. Chapter 17

It all seemed routine to Beast Boy when Raven brought news concerning Cyborg. True, there was a tinge of unnaturalness about the way Cyborg contacted the sorceress but such events were to be expected in their line of work; maybe some new villain had managed to destroy the metal man's communicator or something. But as the Titans followed Raven towards the outskirts of the city, a cold dread filled the changeling which devolved into an icy intensity as Raven led the team closer to their destination; a familiar-looking warehouse.

"We're here," Raven announced as she, Starfire and Beast Boy landed on the ground. Robin followed a second later in his motorcycle. Getting off his vehicle, the Boy Wonder joined his team as they entered the structure together.

The warehouse was just as Beast Boy had left it; spotless, cavernous and quiet.

"This place feels too quiet. Stay alert, Titans," remarked the leader. Reaching a hand into one of his utility pouches, Robin took out his own communicator and switched it on but was cut off by his pale-skinned teammate.

"I told you, Robin. The signal won't pick up," said the sorceress irritably. However as soon as she said that, the communicators on each Titan began to beep rapidly. Cyborg's locater beacon had suddenly activated. Giving his teammate a questioning shrug of his own, he gestured to the team to separate into pairs with him and Starfire naturally teaming together. It did not take long for the search to head in the right direction.

"Well at least we know we're at the right place; the T-car's here," exclaimed Robin.

True enough; the vehicle was parked at the center of the warehouse almost as if it was being paraded in a showroom. Its size appeared enlarged amidst the emptiness surrounding it.

"And there is friend Cyborg. Beside the pillar," yelled Starfire excitedly as she pointed towards the said direction. "Um, why is he standing like that?"

Cyborg was standing still with his back facing them. His arms were to his sides and he seemed to be looking downwards towards the ground. At that moment, his friends grew increasingly concerned for his welfare. He did not seem to be awake. It was as if he was sleeping and the rest of his cybernetic body had shut down along with him.

"Anybody else feels that we're in a Blair Witch movie?" remarked Raven as the team approached their teammate in a cautious manner.

"Yes, I concur that friend Cyborg's posture closely resembles a scene in that nausea-inducing motion picture but I do hope that we will not be dealing with a witch who is over an earth-century old," replied Starfire thoughtfully.

"Relax, Star. It was just a comment," said the empath wryly. Turning to Beast Boy to see how he would react to the remark, she was disappointed and somewhat worried to see the serious look on her boyfriend's face. He did not seem to have heard anything from anyone. His eyes had a focused look to it; something so rare in the carefree person she knew.

Before she could ask him what was wrong, the changeling rushed forward towards best friend.

"Beast Boy, wait!" shouted Robin but he paid no heed.

Rushing up all the way to his friend, the young man could not ignore the strange feeling that his animal senses were detecting. His best friend looked unharmed yet, not unscathed.

"Cy, buddy?" asked the changeling as he patted his friends shoulder. "Wake up, man. C'mon wake up."

Cyborg's eyes remained a blank stare as he looked straight ahead but after a particularly sharp smack by Raven on his head, the metal man seemed to snap out of his trance.

"Ow! What gives?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Cyborg. What happened? Why are you here?" interjected Robin before Beast Boy had a chance to say anything.

Cyborg scrunched his nose and rubbed his head as he tried to remember.

"Well?" asked the team leader again as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"I don't know, Robin. I really can't remember," muttered the metal Titan. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he saw that it was Raven. The empath had a concerned look on her face as she examined her friend closely.

"Did you remember calling out to me with your mind, Cyborg?" asked the empath.

"I did? When?"

"No more than twenty minutes ago."

* * *

As the rest of the group checked on Cyborg, Beast Boy looked around the warehouse restlessly. Unconsciously fiddling with his wrist communicator, he realised that a diode was lit on the device. Eyes widening, he realised that he was being contacted. Looking back at the Titans, the changeling knew he could not activate the hologram without risking being found out when he felt a tiny pebble impacting his neck.

Looking around, his eyes finally rested on the overhead steel girders supporting the warehouse roof and opened his mouth in disbelief; crouching low and partially hidden in the shadows was a Reaper operative. There was no doubt that something had happened to Cyborg and the Reapers had something to do with it. The changeling could not discern who it was beneath the facemask and balaclava but he had a idea who it was. The girl behind the mask merely raised a finger to her lips before disappearing back into the shadows. Somehow, she had managed to remain undetected even from Raven's powers.

* * *

Frustrated and deeply troubled, Beast Boy returned his attention back to the team. He noted with disgust that Robin was still questioning Cyborg. From the looks of it, Cyborg himself was trying his best to remember but apparently, Robin was not satisfied.

**_As if he ever is..._**

The girls stood by silently as they watched the tacit interrogation. Starfire had an uneasy look on her face while Raven stood slightly further away, her hood drawn over her head hiding her facial expression. Nonetheless, it was obvious that she was not liking the situation either. Strangely, Beast Boy noticed that the usually vivacious empath was keeping to herself instead of standing up for Cyborg.

**_Is Raven okay with that?_**

"This so weird...I really can't remember much beyond getting into the T-Car and driving out of the tower. After that everything's a blur...it's like seeing something behind frosted glass," said Cyborg guiltily.

"That's not good enough, Cyborg. What if your systems had been compromised by some assailant? You could put all of us in jeopardy because of your-..."

"Robin, that's enough."

Everyone eyes widened and stared at the changeling who had uttered those words. Disbelief and indignation written as clear as day in their faces, even Raven. Beast Boy looked at every single one of them in an uncharacteristically quiet and defiant gaze. More so, he stared at the Titan leader.

"Don't you start with Cyborg, Robin, and say something that you'll regret later. C'mon our work here is half done. What we need to do now is to get back home and check out if Cyborg had been attacked in any way. It sounds like his memory has been wiped. There's nothing here in this warehouse. We should leave."

Robin's eyes narrowed at the changeling's outburst. Nonetheless he swallowed his pride and began putting on his helmet in silent agreement with his teammate's decision.

"C'mon, Titans; you all heard the green bean. Let's go home."

Without another word, he got back to his motorcycle and drove off. The remainder of team looked on with looks of apprehension before following suit in the T-car.

The ride back was one of the quietest ever in Raven's opinion. At least verbally. Her head still throbbed from the emotions emitted by her teammates in the car. It was filled with conflict and doubt. Worry and trepidation. She looked at Beast Boy who was sitting in the front with Cyborg. The empath could not see the look on his face and his mind was a jumble of feelings and emotions that ran around his head like lines of code. She was troubled with this turn of events, not just for Beast Boy but for the rest of the team as well. Starfire sat quietly beside her, looking out of the window absent-mindedly.

The events of late have been trying to the Tamaranian. A happy and cheerful person, she had probably been the most affected besides Raven. The smallest things seemed to affect her to a degree larger than it would to a human be it positive or negative.

"Starfire, are you alright?" whispered the sorceress to her friend.

The princess turned slowly towards the empath and smiled softly. Taking hold of her hand, Starfire gave it a reassuring squeeze before letting go and returning her gaze outside. The ride continued on in an uneventful manner.

Until the ground shook violently followed by a deafening explosion which flung the T-car spinning through the air.

* * *

Alarms blared throughout the Enclave. Almost immediately, a flurry of footsteps followed. The Reapers hurried towards the Operations Room; every one of their faces a visage of grim determination. When they arrived, their leader was already waiting for them; equipped and ready.

"C'mon people, get settled down. Val, where's Sky?"

"Haven't seen her, Ruka."

"It's alright, Number 2," said Corax as he switched on the room's hologram projector. "I sent her on an errand. She'll be back shortly."

Coincidentally, the doors opened to reveal the said brunette who walked in briskly. After saluting her commander, she joined her team.

"Welcome back, Skyler. I trust the mission went well?"

"It did, sir," replied the Reaper neutrally.

"Good."

Returning to matters at hand, Corax diverted the Reapers' attention towards the hologram image; it showed a small portion of Jump City. Painted in a hazy blue light, the city was contrasted with the presence of an anomaly that snaked the entirety of the area from below it. Represented in a blood red light, the anomaly seemed to snake through a small but sizable portion of the city like veins. The image aroused disturbed reactions from the operative; even causing Andy to let out an audible gasp as she unconsciously put a hand to her mouth. Around her, the rest of the girls fidgeted uneasily or looked on with even more worrisome looks on their faces. Corax allowed his team a moment to regain their composure. The faster they could absorb the gravity of the situation the better.

Finally, Haruka blurted out.

"I thought we neutralised the carrier that day, sir," exclaimed the girl as she stared at her leader. "This was supposed to be a recruiting mission."

"As you already know, they seldom limit their potential Achilles' heel to a single organism. What we thought we destroyed WAS a carrier but there is more than one it seems," explained Corax calmly.

The looks of shock grew even more pronounced among the assembled operatives.

"This is eff-ing bad. They took Zha'Dum two years ago with _the remains_ of one carrier. We lost many of our team on that one campaign and now you're telling us that we've got more than one of those things in _one city _on that rock? What about the whole damned planet?" cried Shay as she kicked the chair in front of her in frustration. Andy, who was sitting beside Shay, tried to comfort her but the red head batted away the arm that tried to wrap around her shoulders.

"They destroyed whole worlds with almost no effort while we lose more and more with every engagement. Sierra, Jannah, Tyler..."

"Shay...please..."

"...Logan."

"We have lost many and I will make it clear that they will not be the last," cut in Corax. "Logan was the best among us, even me. But his sacrifice was not in vain. He gave us all hope. Hope that there is a dawn despite the darkest night and for that, his memory will always live on," he added.

By then, Shay was too consumed with emotion to continue. The last name she uttered stuck an emotional chord which her team was all too familiar with. Andy reached for her again and this time, Shay did not resist. As the rest of the Reapers looked on silently, the girl slowly regained her composure. Shrugging off her teammate's arm nonchalantly, the combat specialist cemented a cold persona and stayed quiet for the rest of the briefing.

Corax resumed without missing a beat; expecting the Reapers to do the same.

"As all of you can see, they have permeated at least 5% of the entire city. That doesn't seem a lot to an inexperienced operative but we all know statistics can be deceiving. The Scourge compound each other, increasing exponentially until finally exploding into the atmosphere to spread all over the planet."

"Like a cancer," growled Skyler. Her hands balling into fists.

"Indeed. The most effective way to eradicate'em is by orbital cleansing but of course, such pyrrhic methods are always done as a last resort and never completely successful. The next best thing but also the hardest would be to nip the problem at the bud. This has been done albeit at...substantial costs."

No one but Andy and Corax saw the flinching on Shay's part.

"So we go in. Identify the carriers and neutralise them. Plain and simple," remarked Valerie with conviction.

"In favourable conditions...yes. But we all know the Mind never does the same thing twice," commented Skyler.

"Are they entrenched enough to have bred a Mind, sir?" asked Felise.

"At 5%, anything's possible and besides, different strains work under different conditions," replied Corax.

"So what's the plan, sir?" asked Haruka simply.

"A Type 1 'blooming' has been detected in the city. The resulting shockwave would have caused additional damage and infestation by spores. They might not be an immediate threat but it is likely that smaller creatures like rats may have already been infected. We need to find the Mind while it's still dormant and destroy it before it can mount an effective resistance to our anti-agent."

"What about the Titans, sir? They would surely be involved in one way or another," said Skyler. Adding hesitantly, "And Garfield has not returned."

"Then he will undergo his baptism under fire sooner than expected. All the same, his eyes will be opened by the end of today," answered the leader simply.

"And the Titans?"

"They will survive the onslaught. But I highly doubt that they'll survive intact. I know we didn't."

Switching off the projector, Corax turned to look at his girls.

"Girls, take off your masks."

When it was done, the man shook his head in disapproval.

"What's wrong, sir?" asked Haruka worriedly.

"I said take off your masks."

The looks on the teams' faces belied the confusion they were feeling at the moment. Sighing tiredly, Corax turned to face the wall with his hands behind his back.

"Girls, this is going to turn out to be our toughest fight yet. If we succeed, this planet and many others would be safe from extermination or worse. But we already know that don't we?"

The girls nodded hesitantly. They watched as their leader and father figure walk with a thoughtful expression on his rough yet kindly face. For a moment, all six girls saw a different man in front of them. Not a feared warrior or a loving guardian, but an old man who had lived a fruitful life. Yes, he was fit and muscular but it was there in his eyes; the maturity and weariness of a person fully aware of his own mortality.

It was almost foreboding.

"Sir?" asked Felise. A hint of worry exuded in her voice.

Corax looked at the girls and smiled. Deciding that he would live on at least a day longer, he resumed his role as the leader.

"I have much to say but we have urgent matters at hand. Reapers, we have a planet to save. Gear up and prepare for deployment."

"YES SIR!"

* * *

Beast Boy opened his eyes groggily. Wherever the explosion had come from, it was strong enough to have had flung the T-car upside down into a building. He vaguely heard the sounds of screaming civilians who were unfortunate enough to have been caught in the blast. Looking at the driver's seat he saw Cyborg just coming to. His bionic eye flashing intermittently as his systems try to fix itself.

"Raven? Star?" croaked the changeling as he craned his neck to look back.

It was Starfire who answered him.

"I am fine, friend," replied the Tamaranian shakily.

"Raven. What about Raven? I can't see her," said Beast Boy frantically.

"She is still unconscious but I do not sense any visible sign of grievous injury other than scratches and bruises," reported Starfire as she cradled the empath in her arms while attempting to exit the wrecked vehicle. Finding the vehicle door jammed, she used her strength to just break the door open before floating out.

Still struggling to release his seat belt clasp, Beast Boy growled in annoyance as he removed a glove from his right hand. The fingernails morphed into sharp claws which cut through the belt cleanly. Changing his hand back and putting his glove back on, he kicked his own door open and scrambled out.

"Star, take care of Raven," shouted the changeling as he ran to the other side of the T-car to help Cyborg out.

"I will. Render aid to Cyborg," shouted the Tamaranian back before returning to tend to the pale sorceress.

Wrenching the door open, Beast Boy peered inside. He was visibly relieved to find the metal man already freed and attempting to free his imposing bulk out of the cramped wreckage.

"Hold on, man. I've got 'ya," said the changeling as he hooked his arms beneath the cyborg's metal armpits and slowly dragged his friend out.

"And I just gave her a new coat too," grumbled Cyborg as he was helped out.

Rolling his eyes, the changeling got his friend back onto his feet.

"Damn and three doors busted? This is just perf-..."

"Dude, will you shut up about the car? We've got a situation here just in case you haven't noticed," growled Beast Boy as he fixed a glare onto the metal man.

"Okay, okay...fine," grumbled Cyborg.

"You okay? Anything else broken besides your brains?"

"Why you little...no, I'm good. What the hell happened?"

"I don't know but we need to regroup. Get Robin. I need to see to Raven."

Without waiting for a reply, the changeling rushed towards the female Titans. By then, Raven had already woken up but she was still dazed and confused. Her eyes darted about anxiously as she searched fervently for her boyfriend.

"Starfire, where's Beast Boy? Is he alright?" asked the empath.

"He is well, sister. Do not worry...oh, and there he is," said Starfire as she directed Raven's gaze towards the changeling running towards them.

"Friend Raven is awake, Beast Boy. Is Cyborg in a safe state? Is Robin alright?" asked Starfire as she relinquished Raven over to her green teammate.

"I'll take care of her," said Beast Boy as he held the sorceress close. "Cyborg is trying to get through to Robin, Star, but I need you to fly overhead to find out what caused the explosion. Look out for Robin too."

Starfire nodded.

"I will do that, friend."

Without delay, the Tamaranian shot off into the sky.

Now that it was just the two of them, Beast Boy looked down at the young woman in his arms. Raven still wore a dazed expression on her face. She must have hit her head a bit too hard from the explosion. Nonetheless, she was able to discern who was currently holding her small frame, shielding her from the threat that was likely still apparent in the vicinity.

"You okay, Rae?" whispered Beast Boy as he rocked her slightly.

Blushing slightly at their close proximity, she nodded while giving him a reassuring smile.

"I am now."

Risking a very public show of affection knowing that no one was around to witness it, the changeling gave his girlfriend a small kiss on her nose.

"Since when were you the corny one?" asked the young man with an amused grin.

Returning the grin with a shrug and a smirk of her own, the sorceress wriggled herself free from Beast Boy's arms. As much as she had enjoyed that tiny bit of affection, duty called.

And not a moment too soon as Cyborg approached them with a serious look on his face.

"Guys, Robin's not answering his communicator. We have to assume he's in trouble too. I've got a lock on his locator beacon so we better get moving."

"What about the perpetrators who did this?" asked Beast Boy, motioning to the destruction around them.

"They could still be around and we need to help those people there," added the Titan pointing towards the injured civilians.

"Whatever it is, B, we need to ensure all of us are alright before making a move," replied Cyborg as he triangulated his tracking systems to better detect their missing teammate.

"I know that but it could also mean that whoever who did this anticipated this scenario. They could still be here and we need to act fast before they make another move," argued the changeling.

"Enough," interrupted Raven as she took out her communicator. "We aren't accomplishing anything by standing here and arguing. I suggest we split up...Star?"

The auburn-haired heroine appeared on the screen.

"Yes, Raven?"

"Have you been able to locate Robin?"

"Not yet and so far I have not seen any unusual activity to indicate the presence of our assailant. Raven, I am most worried," answered the Tamaranian with a frown.

"It's alright, Star. Just keep searching for him. Cyborg will be helping you. In the meantime, Beast Boy and I will be helping the injured until proper help arrives and then we will look for whoever who did this," said the empath as she tried to reassure her friend.

"Thank you, friend. May you and Beast Boy succeed in your mission."

"Don't worry, Bright Eyes. We'll find Bird Boy in no time. He's a tough guy. He'll be fine," said Cyborg.

Starfire smiled warmly and nodded before switching off the link. As she kept the device, Raven sighed while looking at her big brother figure.

"Good luck, Cyborg. Look out for Starfire. Her powers depend on it," said the sorceress.

"You have nothing to worry about, Raven. We'll all be fine. I'm just worried about the both of you going toe to toe with whoever it is," replied Cyborg.

"I'll make sure nothing happens to Raven while I'm breathing," remarked Beast Boy confidently as he moved himself closer to the girl. "C'mon, let's get this done."

Nodding, the Titans went their separate ways.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17! things are definitely getting tense. action around the corner and an insidious threat bigger than probably slade himself. i can't guarantee Robin's safety but u noe im always game for any suggestions abt his fate. thnx to all you readers. please keep on reviewing because while this is my story i am still one mind among many and dun we all work better in numbers.

**thank u all who have kept favouriting and putting my stories on alert. it makes me happy knowing ppl still read 'change'. all in all i hope this chapter has been an enjoyable read. **

**until the next update**!

**-spartan585 ps: this is especially dedicated to my friend theforceisstrongwiththisone. thank you.**


End file.
